


Happy Birthday, Mr. President

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Depression, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik what are you doing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mutant Politics, Poor Charles, an assassination attempt, charles is a cinnamon roll, charles is also crushing harder than a 12-year old girl, dadneto, erik is a president, misunderstanding duh, suppressants, wearing a suppressor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is the first mutant president and a strong believer in Separatism. Charles is a mutant rights activist and an Integrationist. He wants to make the President see how wrong he is about mutants and humans not being able to live in peace. However, maybe it'd be easier for him to argue about mutant politics if the President wasn't so damn attractive!<br/>_________________________________________________<br/>* Inspired by the movie <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112346/">The American President (1995)</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Can Live in Peace... Can't we?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a Chinese translation [here](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&;tid=245145&;extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D24%26typeid%3D24) by the lovely [Fassylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fassylove/pseuds/Fassylove). Thank you so much for taking the time and effort to translate this story! It means so much to me!

The White House! 

Charles wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or this was really happening right now. He was entering the White House to meet with the first ever mutant president and convince him not to screw up their country. Easy peasy! 

"I'm not really sure this is a good idea." Charles frowned at Moira. 

She gave a polite smile to the security guard in front of them and pulled Charles away by the elbow. 

"Charles, we've been through this." she said, her voice low enough not to be overheard. "You're our man! You can do it!" 

"I know I can, Moira, but I just--" he bit his lip and gave her an apologetic look. "Him and I... we have too many differences. I don't think I can stay in one room with him without telling him what an utter fool he is! I didn't even vote for him!" 

Moira rolled her eyes. "Well, you have to talk to him now. It's the only way we can pass that law." 

"I won't be able to persuade him anyway. He's too stubborn." 

"So are you. That's why we got you for the job." she said unimpressed. "Now, please, don't waste more time. You're already hired as our lobbyist, Charles, so there's no going back." 

Charles took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Sorry. Let's um... let's." 

She gave him a quick smile and pulled him back to the security guard's desk. They still had to put a suppressor on Charles. 

~*~

"Your meeting with vice president Shaw has been rescheduled, Mr. President." his always efficient assistant Emma Frost said as the two were walking down the hall from the Oval Office to the meeting room. 

"Well, that's good news." Erik said with only a slight hint of amusement. Erik liked his vice president but the man's constant remarks on what good publicity a marriage would bring to Erik was getting out of hand and frankly annoying. Erik had no intention of getting re-married any time soon. He's been there once, his wife died of cancer leaving him with one small boy to take care of and that was all Erik knew about the marriage experience. No, thank you. He'd rather concentrate on his work, his politics, the country and his 15 year old son. 

"He might give you a phone call later on tonight though." Emma was quick to crash his dreams. 

Erik suppressed a sigh. "Fine." he said. "And who am I meeting now?" 

"Moira McTaggart."

Erik frowned. 

"Moira McTaggart? The lobbyist for the Integrationists?" 

"Oh.  _Her."_ Erik knew  _her._ She's the one that keeps talking bullshit about him. Oh, wait. That's most of the opposition. "What does she want now?" he asked. 

"She's here to talk about mixed marriages." 

"Not that again!" Erik rolled his eyes. 

"I'm afraid that again." Emma replied. "But it would be off the record. She's also brought a certain Charles Xavier with her. He's a--" 

"Yes, I know who he is." Erik interrupted her, swallowing. "I've read some of his stuff. The guy  _hates_ me. This is gonna be a tough morning." 

"It's not too late to send someone else instead and say you had an emergency." it was half a statement, half a question. 

"No." Erik shook his head. "I don't hide, Emma. For all the years we've worked together, I think you know me well enough. I don't hide." 

Emma nodded, a small smile on her lips. "You don't hide." she repeated and showed him into the meeting room. 

~*~

It was weird and unpleasant. The suppressor always made him feel like that. The small metal needle stuck in his temples was blocking his telepathy and causing him discomfort. Not to mention the horror show that was going on in front of his eyes! Now that he was unable to sense other people's minds, not even vaguely, everyone around him appeared as mindless zombies to him. But those were the rules and he had to follow them. Telepaths had to wear suppressors when meeting with the President. It was a security precaution in case a telepath goes nuts and decides to mind-control the President or influence his decisions on important issues. 

Important issues such as mixed marriages. 

One of the top priority in every Integrationist agenda, mixed marriages were a controversial issue not only in their society but worldwide as well. It was still prohibited for mutants to officially wed humans. Some couples were glad they weren't persecuted anymore for being mutant and having a relationship with a human and vice versa. It sounded ridiculous that this was still a problem in the 21st century but here we all were. Mixed marriages between humans and mutants were still not legally allowed. It was inequality in action, a violation of basic rights, last but not least, it was stupid! But it was still the law. That's what Charles was fighting against! To help make mixed marriages possible. Humans and mutants would not be truly integrated in society until they are allowed to wed one another if they wanted to. Not passing the Mixed Marriage legislation would be a violation of the rights of both humans and mutants. Charles was counting on President Lehnsherr to see it as an inequality issue against mutants rather than an integrationist prerogative, so that they'd be able to get his support for their campaign too. If they have Lehnsherr of all people to support mixed marriages, many more supportive votes would follow. 

It was not an easy task convincing Lehnsherr, Charles knew that. But he was not going to give up because of a minor setback. He marched right there into that room and waited for about 15 minutes, getting restless and internally annoyed, until finally the President showed up. Charles swallowed. Damn it! The President was quite hot in person.  

~*~

When he walked into the room the first thing he saw was sapphire blue eyes. Big sapphire blue eyes that practically pinned him in one place, making him stop his pace and almost  _stare_ for a moment. 

"Mr. President, allow me to present you my friend and colleague Charles Xavier." he heard Moira McTaggert's voice distantly as she started listing Charles' merits. As if Erik didn't know them already! He meant what he told Emma - he really had read a lot of the things Charles Xavier had written. He was aware of who the man was... he just wasn't aware that meeting him in person would prove to be so...  _distracting..._

"It's an honour, Mr. President." Charles said offering Erik his hand. 

Erik took it and shook it - it was more out of habit than an actual brain activity. Then he remembered to say "The pleasure's all mine." and finally managed to break eye-contact with sapphire eyes and move on to sit down in his chair. It gave him a few moments to recover from the unexpected attraction while they all settled down around the round table. 

"So I hear you've come to change my views on marriage, Mr. Xavier." he said. In his head his own voice sounded too playful, too flirty for his own good. But maybe he was only imagining it and it was no more teasing than he'd usually put into his conversations just to win people over with his charisma. 

Charles licked his lower lip -  _distracting!_ \- and after a brief pause replied "That's what I intend to do, yes." 

"Many have tried, none succeeded." Erik continued and then with a small chuckle he added. "None other than my wife, that is." 

Charles frowned feeling a little unsettled by the subtle hint of flirting, unsure of what was going on and what he was expected to do. It was almost as if with the suppressor on the cute telapath was struggling a little too much with recognizing simple social cues. Erik couldn't help but think that Xavier's social awkwardness was adorable. He was also internally grateful that Charles was obligated to wear a suppressor in the President's presence or else this meeting would've gotten really uncomfortable if the man could read all of Erik's current thoughts.

"Daydreaming, Mr. Xavier?" Erik gave him a winning smile - the one that's won him the elections - and waited for Charles to reply. 

Somewhere at the background Moira McTaggered seemed utterly lost but Erik couldn't care less about  _her_ right now. 

"I'm not here to daydream, I'm here to make an actual change." Xavier finally said and Erik noticed how the man's posture had shifted, his features became more determined, as if he had put his armor on - his lobbyist mask, no doubt. For a brief moment in the beginning of this meeting Erik got a glimpse of the person Charles Xavier; now Charles was full-work mode. It was equally fascinating. 

"Well, I certainly am not going to stop you from trying." Erik said. "But I must warn you I am a bit of a tough cookie when it comes to changing my mind on matters I know I'm right about." 

"In that case I'm in luck because mixed marriage happens to be a matter on which you are _not_ right about."  _Cheeky!_ "And this is exactly what I'm going to show you today." 

Erik smirked. "Well, start convincing me then." 

Charles did. "First of all, I believe you and other separatists look at the issue in a completely wrong way." Charles began. "I suspect it's partly because it's on the integrationist agenda and you probably feel obligated to be against it - it does initially appear as something only integrationists would go for. But" Sapphire eyes sparkling with enthusiasm over the topic, cherry lips and flushed cheeks all due to the passionate regard Xavier had for his work. It reminded Erik of himself, even though their views were basically perfect opposites. It was like they were the two sides of a coin - different but still united as two parts of one thing. He dismissed the thought and concentrated on what Charles was saying. "... it is not something that is used to integrate humans and mutants - and even if it does, where's the harm? But it is something that gives mutants equal standing in a world that until recently was dominated by humans. Isn't this what you're fighting for as well? Mutant rights?" 

Erik was leaning towards mutant supremacy, actually, but he couldn't really say that. It'd make him sound too extreme and would definitely lose him the elections in a country with just as many humans as there were mutants. And it wasn't like he hated the humans, he just believed that mutants were the next stage of evolution - sooner or later humans would be extinct and only mutants would remain. It was biology, not discrimination. Humans, on the other hand, have been discriminating and oppressing mutants for decades and all Erik wanted was to put a permanent stopper to that. So far he's managed to gather enough votes to become the first mutant president - most mutants voted for him because he knew their pains, he knew what they were going through; the humans who voted for him, on the other hand, were people who basically wanted to be accepting and tolerant but at the same time preferred it if mutants were as far away from them as possible.

Erik didn't blame them. He knew that in order to coexist together, humans and mutants both needed their space. They'd never get along if they were getting in one another's way. It was simple and logical. How could Charles, being the intelligent man he obviously was, fail to understand this?

Bottom line was, humans and mutants could never leave together in peace so why would Erik even waste time and energy on passing a legislation that was practically irrelevant. He was there to make actual difference, not to tolerate some wishy-washy integrationist crap! 

When he tried to put these thoughts into words in front of Charles the man practically exploded.

"You can't be serious!" he said "The mixed marriages legislation _is_ relevant! It's a basic human right to be able to marry whomever you choose! How can you deny mutants the same liberty?" 

"I do not deny mutants any liberties, Mr. Xavier, but I am not going to waste time on mixed marriages when there are more pressing matters at hand. Or would you rather I ignore the problems mutants have with the Judiciary system, equal pay, police violence, just to list a few. I really think you need to rethink your priorities, Mr. Xavier."

"I do not claim these issues are less important, on the contrary, they are _very_ important." Charles said full of determination. "But that does not mean you can't address other things too. _Now_ is the perfect time to pass the mixed marriages legislation, don't waste a chance." 

Erik was far too gone into the argument to notice that it was late afternoon already and the end of his meeting was long due. He had told Emma to postpone everything else and both Moira and Miss Frost looked quite puzzled at the intensity of the debate Erik was having with Charles. He couldn't stop. It was important to prove himself right, to make Charles see.

"You don't get it, do you? If mutants and humans start getting married, the next thing we know everyone would start thinking we can live together in peace,  _integrated."_  he shook his head. _"_ That is not going to happen, Charles! It's impossible! We'll only get hurt again. It'll be like throwing away all the progress we as an evolutionary kind have achieved over the past decades." 

"You're going too far with your separatism." Charles pursed his lips. "You started out moderate and that won you the elections but you're getting ahead of yourself. You're beginning to sound a little extreme." 

"Extreme!?" Erik exclaimed. "How am I  _extreme?_ All I do is fight for my mutant brothers and sisters, trying to find a place for them in the world. And at the same time providing the security humans need to feel to know that they're protected from dangerous mutants. I am doing the best I can to please both sides, to keep the equilibrium. To keep them distanced enough from one another so that they don't start killing each other again!" 

"Distancing them won't fix the problem!" Charles insisted. "It's only through peace and acceptance that we can all have a better, happier world!" 

"Happier? Are we still talking about laws or did we somehow skip to Dreamland? I'm not here to make a _happier_ world, I'm here to make a  _safer_ world. Because if we do it your way and everyone start gifting each other hugs and flowers, it still won't make the world a better place! The moment a mutant incidentally uses their power wrongly, even if it's beyond their control to stop themselves, do you know what's gonna happen?"

"Humans and mutants need to be educated about this, not separated." Charles said with an exasperated sigh.  

"Do you know what's gonna happen, Charles?" Erik insisted, eyes intensely fixed on the man. 

Charles pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed. He was no fool, he knew. Erik felt triumphant. 

"Exactly." The President nodded. "They're gonna be turning against us just like that. No questions asked. No one would care if it was a 13 year old boy who only just discovered he can shoot fireballs, or if it's someone feeling threatened and unable to control their mutation. No human would care! They'll be too scared to care or understand. And all the hard work, all your preaching, would be flying out the window, my friend. Because it is in their nature to be afraid of us." he made a small pause as if to let his point sink in. Then a bit calmer he added. "I have nothing against humans, Mr. Xavier. But I am not a fool. I know that humans need to feel safe to leave mutants in peace and in order for that to happen we need separate transport for mutants, separate schools for mutants, separate--" 

"... world?" Charles supplied sarcastically. "Is this the next step of your plan, Mr. Lehnsherr? One world for the mutants and another for the humans? Don't you see that one planet is all we've got. And that means we need to learn how to _share_ it." 

Erik sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Well," he said, "I guess neither of us managed to change the other's opinion." 

"No. But I still hope you think this through and see it my way." 

"Charles... come on." Moira whispered, tapping his hand and shifting in her chair. 

"Why would I even  _want_ that?" Erik suddenly just blurted out. The long day, the stressful months, the frustration of arguing with Charles instead of... doing other things with Charles, it finally got to him. 

This one remark was enough to set Charles off for another argument again. "Why? You're asking me why you'd want that?" He laughed incredulously. Moira was softly tugging him by the sleeve to remind him to calm down already. He ignored her. "Well, for one you're supposed to ponder on important issues and take  _all_ viewpoints into consideration! But let me put it in such a way that even a politician would get it. You can lose votes! Yes! Lots of votes! Because when you go out there and tell this nation you forbid them to fucking get married to whomever they choose, they're not going to stand for it! They're not gonna vote for you just for your pretty ass!" 

Moira gasped. Emma arched an eyebrow. Erik was blinking stupidly at Charles and it took all his self-control not to blush and ask _'You think I have a pretty ass?'_ like he were some schoolgirl with a crush. Charles bit his lip instantly. 

For a moment there was silence. It was as if a lightening had hit the room and left everyone dumbstruck and shocked.  

"P-pretty face... I meant pretty face..." Charles stuttered, trying to cover up his blunder. "It's an expression?... People won't vote for your pretty f-face..." 

But even that sounded differently now, not at all as an idiom and more like an actual observation on President Lehnsherr's features and assets. 

A second later Moira was getting up from her chair, gathering her notes from the table. 

"Well, thank you so much for your time, Mr. President." she said offering him a handshake. "I apologize it took so much of your time. I hope it wasn't in any way... umm, an inconvenience to you..." She cleared her throat, a signal for Charles to make his exit. 

"Pleasure meeting you." Charles blurted out and almost instantly ran out of the room, waiting for Moira in the hall. 

Well, no one saw that coming.


	2. Fate Brought Us Together Again... Or Was It the Secret Service?

Erik spent the next three days trying not to think about Charles Xavier. It was much harder than one would expect.

And for Erik it was even more difficult because he had no one to actually talk to about his feelings. Over the years Erik had learned to keep his emotions to himself, even when he really needed someone to open up to. He was good at it too. Unfortunately, not good enough to hide from his son Peter. Peter was one of the very few people who did not see the president in him and treated him as he'd always have - like the stubborn dad that he was. 

"What's wrong, dad? You can tell me. What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong?" Peter kept bugging him one evening. 

"Peter, stop this, please. Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." Erik said, putting aside the papers he had to go through and lifting his legs up on the couch. 

"I know your tired face. This is your tired face." Peter said and made a horrible impression of his father which was annoyingly accurate nevertheless. "But the face you're doing now means that there's something wrong and we both know you have to tell me. So talk." 

Erik rolled his eyes with a fond chuckle. 

"Peter, I'm really sorry, but this isn't something I can talk about with you." he said honestly. 

Peter frowned. "Is it about work? Politics? Some top secret secret?" 

"No, nothing like that." Erik sighed, shaking his head. "If it were entirely work related I wouldn't have been so confused now." 

"Oh." 

Erik let out another loud breath and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. 

"I'm sorry." he said. "Let's play cards or watch a movie or... you just go hang out with your friends." 

Peter shook his head. He had no friends. Not real ones anyway. He lost the last of them the moment he became the President's son. He was fine with it. Besides, who'd want to hang out with fake friends when his dad was obviously in a pickle!? 

"So..." the boy said, sitting on the carpeted floor and looking up at his father, "you're confused about it but it's not work and you can't talk to me about it... Is it about sex?" 

Erik almost choked on air. "Peter!" 

Peter grinned. "It is about sex, isn't it?" 

Erik was visibly unsettled by the direction this conversation was heading to. "It's not-- Just go to bed. It's bed time! Why aren't you in bed yet?" 

Peter laughed. "It's 8:15. How old do you think I am, 5?" he said amused.

Erik gave no reply.

"You can talk to me about sex, dad. Y'know? I mean, you've talked to me about it before, when you gave me 'the talk'. We both survived that so what's the problem now?" 

"That was different. We had to go through _that_. We don't need to go through _this._ " Erik said, covering his tired eyes with the palm of his hand. 

"Oh! I see how it is. It was different _then_ because it was about  _my_ sex life. But the moment I ask about _yours_ , you shut me out." 

It was a nasty strategy to guilt his dad in order to make him talk about his problems but Peter was prepared to go through with it. Peter was prepared to go through many things to make his father happier. Peter was possibly the only person on this planet who knew exactly how hurt Erik really was about losing his wife, about the hardships he went through in his life, about everything, really. Ever since Magda died, Peter did all he could to take care of Erik. It was a two-way thing - Erik took care of him and Peter took care of Erik. And now Peter knew Erik needed to talk about whatever was upsetting him; if guilting him into opening up was the only way to make him talk, so be it! Peter was ready!

"Peter, you know it's not that." Erik sighed. "I'm not being patronizing, you know that." 

"Tell me then. It can't be  _that_ bad." 

"Peter..." 

"When mom died you said we have one another. You said we can tell each other everything. And that goes for the both of us. If something was bothering me, you'd want me to tell you, right?" 

Erik hesitated for a moment, long enough to make Peter suspect that the strategy might have failed after all. But then he spoke, softly, almost a whisper, his hand still hiding his face as if he felt awkward looking Peter in the eyes and talk at the same time. 

"I-- Three days ago I met this guy... He's practically the opposition. They hired him to pass the mixed marriage law. And we're like total opposites. His views on the world, on this country, on humans and mutants, they're just so naive! And he's not a fool, he knows what he says is complete and total bollocks and yet he still doesn't give up!" Erik bit his lips then went on after a small pause. "And his eyes... soooo blue. And that stupid mouth of his... It's been a long time, you know..." another sigh. "Anyway, it's nothing, really. He's just frustrating me so much, I can't get him out of my head."

Erik couldn't see his son's face because he was still hiding his own but he could hear the fondness in Peter's voice when he spoke again. 

"If you like him, you should call him." 

"You make it sound so easy." Erik chuckled awkwardly. 

"It is." Peter replied. "Just call." 

Erik shook his head. "I can't. I'm the president." 

"So?" 

"So it could be a scandal. I can't call him." 

"You're not just the president, though, you're a person too. And people feel that way at times and that's okay." Peter said simply. "What else are you gonna do? Mope about it, be frustrated, think about him all the time and masturbate?" 

Erik bit back a smile. "You can't really talk to me like that." he said with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. 

"Oh? Did I say something wrong, Mr. President?" Peter chuckled. 

"He's working for the opposition, he's a telepath and he probably hates me." Erik said, avoiding the question. 

"Sounds like you're trying to avoid him. Are you sure you even like him?" 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do..." Erik sighed and the pained look returned to his face. 

"Then do it." Peter said. "At least try." 

Erik finally looked at him, a little nervous, a little breathless, a little worried. Peter lowered his voice and held his dad's hand. 

"It's been 6 years since mom died. It's okay to move on. Really." he smiled softly. "Go have some fun for a change." 

Erik sat up on the couch. "You're right! I'll call him." 

"Finally!" Peter grinned. 

"I'm gonna ask him out!" Erik announced. 

"Yeah! You're the man!" 

"He's so gonna tell me to fuck off, I just know it!" 

Father and son exchanged a look and then burst into a merry laughter at the same time.

~*~ 

Charles regretted the stupid slip of the tongue from the meeting with the President three days ago, he really did. But not as much as he regretted telling his sister Raven about it.

Ever since she heard that Charles incidentally made a comment about the President's ass in the President's face, she was teasing him in all kinds of creative ways. Her favourite torture was to transform herself into Erik Lehnsherr and talk about how much Charles loved his ass. Damn her shapeshifting! 

"Stop it, Raven." Charles said exasperated. 

Raven grinned amused. "Come on, Charles, don't you like seeing him around?" she teased. "Having his butt available to ogle at all times?" 

"It's not funny, Raven! I actually made an idiot of myself! If this comes out, what happens to my reputation?"

"Um, people are gonna find out that you're actually alive and have some kind of natural biological desires?" 

"No! I won't ever be taken seriously again because everyone would think I'm just daydreaming about the president's ass!" 

"No one would think that. So..." she grinned, turning her back on Charles to put Lehnsherr's behind on display for him, "wanna stare some more at his ass?"

Charles looked away, rolling his eyes. "Really, Raven, this is just your butt! I'm not looking at your butt! What's wrong with you?" 

She laughed some more. "My big brother is soooo embarrassed! It's adorable!" 

"Leave. Now." Charles groaned, which only amused her even more. 

"Alright, but only because I have to work tomorrow." 

She shapeshifted into her own blue form and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled in return and gave her a hug. 

"See you tomorrow, Raven." he waved goodbye, not bothering to get up from his favourite armchair. She knew the way to the door anyway. 

"Have pleasant dreams about the President!" she sing-songed before clicking the door shut. Charles made sure to send a telepathic groan in her direction, only to hear her giggle in reply. 

He turned on the TV but every channel seemed to broadcast news about Erik Lehnsherr. As if he were the only person to discuss in the whole world. President Lehnsherr and his last visit to Australia. President Lehnsherr and the economy. President Lehnsherr and mutant law. President Lehnsherr and his upcoming birthday party at the White House... Charles groaned once again and turned off the TV entirely.  

His phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, am I speaking to Charles Xavier?" 

"Yes...?" 

"Oh, good! This is Erik Lehnsherr. Remember me? The President of the USA?" the person on the other end of the line gave an awkward chuckle. 

Charles rolled his eyes. 

"Raven, this is going too far. It was fun like the first 2 times but now it just got old! Really. So cut it out already." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm not Raven, I'm Erik Lehnsherr..." 

"If you're Erik Lehnsherr, I'm the Queen of England!" 

"In that case, Your Majesty, can I have an audience with you tomorrow around noon?" Raven asked, still in Lehnsherr's voice. This was so annoying! 

"Raven, please, stop with this!" he begged. Yes, he actually  _begged._ "I feel terrible for making a fool of myself as it is, I don't need you to constantly remind me of it, okay? And yes, I like Lehnsherr's butt, hell, I like the rest of him too, but then again, who wouldn't? I'd tap that, so would the larger half of the population of this country! It's a good ass so just cut it out already! It's not like I mentioned his penis! Now  _that_ would've been  _really_ embarrassing. But I didn't mention it, even though believe you me I'm pretty interested in _that_  part of him too! I'm a living being, after all! I have my needs. And he's a gorgeous man so stop judging me! Seeing him in person affected me, alright? You of all people should understand that. But instead of supporting me, you make fun of me and frankly it's cruel!" 

"Wha-wha-why is it cruel?" the voice asked confused. 

Charles sighed. "Don't make me say it..." he whispered. 

"Say it?" 

"Because I want to go to him and say: _'Hey, I like you. I want to take you to bed. I'd like to get to know you better. I want to see where this could go because I think we could be really great together, you and me.'_ And I want him to say _yes_ to me. But I won't do that and it's never gonna happen so stop reminding me of it and let me go on with my life." 

"Why not?" 

"Why not!? Because he's the bloody president!" 

There was a short silence and Charles thought he finally convinced Raven to stop with this inappropriate joke when she spoke in Lehnsherr's voice again. 

"Charles? Do me a favour. I'm gonna hang up now and when I do, call back this number. You'll talk to my assistant Emma Frost - maybe you remember her from 3 days ago? Anyway, she's gonna arrange a car to come pick you up and drive you to the White House tomorrow at 11 am. I hope you believe her when she tells you who she is. See you tomorrow." 

Before Charles could reply, 'Raven' hung up. 

"Umm..." Charles swallowed and blinked for a long moment before dialing the phone number. It rang a few times and then...

"Hello, this is Emma Frost, the President's personal assistant. How may I help you?" 

Raven didn't know Emma Frost. Raven couldn't have transformed herself into her. She didn't even know what Emma Frost sounded like. Fuck! 

"Hello? This is Charles Xavier...? I'm calling to--" 

"Oh, yes, the President told me about this." Emma cut him off and recited his address to him quickly. "Is this the right address?" 

"Errr, yes. Yes, it is..." Charles replied confused.

"A car will come pick you up tomorrow at 11 am. Don't be late because the President has a busy schedule. Have a nice day." 

This  _did not_ just happen to him again! 

~*~

In the White House Erik was sitting on his couch in his private quarters in the dim lights, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Dating is harder than I remember..." he sighed, putting the phone down. 

~*~

This _did not_ just happen to him again! And yet, It  _did_ just happen to him again.

He called Raven instantly to make sure it really wasn't her, taking the joke to a whole different level of weird. She swore it wasn't. Damn it! This was worse than what happened 3 days ago! Charles wanted to die of embarrassment and he probably would have if he wasn't so curious why the President wanted to talk to him again tomorrow. Maybe Lehnsherr had reconsidered his position on mixed marriages? Or maybe Charles just screwed this whole thing up by being an idiot. Again.  

At exactly 11 am a Secret Service agent by the name Logan came to take Charles to the White House. There once again he had to let them put a suppressor on him so once again he had to endure this annoying procedure before they lead him to the Oval Office where he was supposed to meet President Lehnsherr. Charles shuddered. How was he supposed to face the man in front of whom he made a complete fool of himself not once but _twice!?_

When Charles entered the Oval Office he found the President leaning casually on his large presidential desk, reading some papers. It was... strange. Charles expected their meeting to be more formal although maybe considering their short but impressionable history, formal was probably out of the question. He was in the Oval Office and yet it felt like he was just casually meeting the President for tea, no biggie. Only,  _it was biggie!_

"Mr. Xavier! You came after all." The President said, getting up from where he was propping himself on his desk. He put the papers away and stretched his right hand for a handshake. "It's me, by the way. Not a pretender. Trust me." 

There was a hint of amusement to his voice but Charles still felt awkward and that showed in his smile. He shook Lehnsherr's hand firmly. "Mr. President, I am so very sorry for everything that I said... I shouldn't have mentioned your... behind..." 

"You mentioned my front as well, if I remember correctly." Erik said utterly unbothered by how embarrassed Charles felt right now. 

"... I did? Yes, yes, I did..." he grimaced apologetically. "I'm not a pervert, I swear!" 

"Oh, no, of course not." The President said in mock seriousness, narrowing his eyes a bit as if trying to remember something. "After all, you're a living being, you have your needs." 

Damn him, he was quoting Charles back at Charles. 

"Right..." Charles pursed his lips, feeling terrible. Couldn't this whole thing just end already!? 

Lehnsherr waited a moment, looking at Charles with that little smirk-not-quite-a-smirk of his, then he took a few steps back towards his desk and spoke again. 

"I expect you're wondering why I invited you here today?" 

Charles nodded affirmatively.

"Well, it's simple, really. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?"

Charles blinked. The longer the silence continued, the more nervous and agitated Lehnsherr started to look. As if uncertainty was creeping inside him and he couldn't really keep up his tough exterior anymore. 

"What." Charles finally said. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Erik asked again. "Sometime soon... like Tuesday?"

"That's what I thought you asked too." Charles said, brows furrowed.

"And...? What would your answer be?" 

Was Lehnsherr really nervous about this? He swallowed and he kept doing weird things with his hands as if he didn't know where to put them. Charles wished he didn't have the suppressor on right now, it was really confusing for him not to feel at least the general vibe of Erik's thoughts. 

"Mr. President, I appreciate the offer but I don't think this would be a wise idea." he finally said. Reason had to prevail in this situation. This was clearly some kind of ridiculous temporary insanity or something! Or a dream! One where he may end up naked... _damn it, Xavier! Don't picture yourself naked with Lehnsherr now!_

"Oh." the President said, sounding surprised and disappointed. "I see. May I know why not? I got the idea you... _liked_ me." 

Somewhere in his head Charles wondered if Lehnsherr even understood how absurd this whole thing was. 

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Charles shook his head, sounding firm. 

"Hmm." Lehnsherr said and then suddenly his face changed, his behavior too. He looked more business-like now. "So I was doing a research on you..."   
  
"Oh, really?" Charles arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. And I discovered something very interesting." he continued nonchalantly. Charles crossed his arms on his chest. Lehnsherr went on. "Turns out the great activist Charles Xavier never voted in his life."  
  
Charles paled. "What?"   
  
"Yes, I was just as surprised as you are. Although I expected you probably knew something about that already. You _are_ Charles Xavier after all." 

"How do you even know that? Voting is private and anonymous!"

"I'm the President. I'm good at finding out stuff." Erik said as if that was beside the point. "Or more like I have a lot of people who are good at finding out stuff."   
  
"How I vote is personal and it's nobody's business." Charles was outraged now.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's just it, isn't it? You haven't voted at all." Erik pressed, getting closer to Charles again. "Now why is that, I wonder? A man with such firm convictions as yourself never to vote?"   
  
Charles pursed his lips. "Well, if you must know..."   
  
"I must."   
  
"... I do have my beliefs but none of the candidates so far have ever really appealed to me. I have no one I'd want to give my vote to and voting for someone just so that the other candidate looses is not something I'd prefer to do."   
  
Erik nodded, listening with his full attention. "I see." he said "Well, Charles. Maybe vote for me next time. I'd love to be the one to take your voting virginity."  
  
The words were spoken slowly, sensually and Charles was getting really enraged now.   
  
"Look, Mr. President, I am a telepath so despite the suppressor I understand how people think." That was a lie. He was utterly lost without his mutation. But he continued nevertheless. "I can clearly see what you're trying to do here and I must tell you it's not working!" he said firmly   
  
The words only received a smirk from the President. "Really, Mr. Xavier? I am not a telepath but I can clearly see that it  _is_ working pretty well." he said, voice low and reaching the depths of Charles' being. "Your face is flushed, your breathing sped up, your pupils..." he chuckled "... well, let's just say I can hardly see the gorgeous sapphire blue colour of your eyes because of how blown up your pupils are. And I bet you're beginning to feel yourself getting hard." Charles swallowed. Erik wasn't wrong. "You're not that difficult to read and it's obvious there's something there."

Charles fell silent. They were eye to eye and Charles could literally feel Lehnsherr's warm breath on his face. It was _very_ distracting! Charles clenched his fists tightly, close to his body, willing himself not to react to Erik's closeness. Somehow the man managed to make this situation feel much sexier than Charles could ever anticipate. 

"What do you want from me?" he finally managed to say, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded all the sudden. 

" Charles," Erik said, his face changed again. He seemed much more open now, like he was leaving himself on Charles' mercy. "I like you. I want to take you to bed. I'd like to get to know you better. I want to see where this could go because I think we could be great together, you and me."  _Perfect! He was quoting Charles at Charles again._ Erik let out a breath he probably didn't even know he was holding. "One dinner, Charles. I like you and you like me. Why are you being stubborn about it?"   
  
Erik's eyes were warm on Charles' face. At this moment it was difficult to remember why Charles had refused in the first place.   
  
"Alright..." he heard himself say.    
  
A smile spread on Erik's face. It made him look even more dashing than before. "Good." he said. "I'll send Logan to pick you up at 6 next Tuesday."  
  
Oh, right. Logan the Secret Service man was gonna come pick Charles up for his date with the President of the United States. No biggie.


	3. It's Only a Date, Not An Impeachment

Erik glanced at the mirror for what seemed like a hundredth time. 

"Is this too much? Peter!" he called out, not looking away from his reflection as he slid his fingers through his hair to smooth it even more. 

Peter showed up on the door with a tired expression on his face. 

"It's okay." he shrugged. 

Erik made a face. "Okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Just okay?" Erik sighed. "Peter, I don't want to look  _just okay_! I want him to like me..." 

"He agreed on a date, he already likes you." Peter pointed out but noticing the nervous expression on his father's face he only took a deep breath and said "Alright. You look very hot and very handsome. Better?" 

"You got me into this mess, Peter, you get me out of it." Erik said, mock-seriously. 

"What do you mean  _I_ got you into this mess?" Peter rolled his eyes amused and walked closer to his father to fix his clothes a bit. "What was I supposed to do? You're crushing like a 12-year old girl, it was embarrassing."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to  _act_ on it, if it weren't for your encouragement." Erik pressed. 

Peter chuckled, pleased with himself. "There." he tapped him on the shoulder. "You look great now. Really." 

Erik still felt nervous, trying to find something to do with his hands while examining his reflection again. 

"The last time I did this it was with your mom..." he said quietly, a faint smile on his face as if losing himself in the memory. "We went to that cozy Italian place that she really loved. It was her favorite restaurant. I was just as nervous then as I am now..." 

"Well, just be yourself. That's what you always tell me and, y'know, the rest of the country. It's literally your slogan!  **Be yourself** \- it's on every poster with your face on it." 

The joke worked and Erik laughed, some of the tension leaving him. There was still a lump in his throat but he was trying to work past that. 

"Dad, you'll do fine. You look great. And it's not just what you wear, okay? If this guy's really as amazing as you make him sound, he'd like what's underneath all that." Peter smiled warmly. 

Erik melted into a warm smile, suddenly aware of how much his boy had grown.

"You mean my winning personality?" Erik joked to prevent himself from being overly emotional. He was famous for his hot temper so it hardly was his most winning trait.

"Nah, I meant under your clothes." Peter teased.

"You really have to stop talking to me like that. It's weird." Erik said, amused, turning back to the mirror again.

"Don't be tense. And remember, if you're too nervous and don't know what to do with your hands, put them aroubd that Charles guy's waist."

Erik used the metal on Peter's belt to pull his son out of his room and close the door in his face. But he could still hear Peter's cheerful laughter from the corridor."

"You'll thank me for my advice later!" the boy called out and rushed back to his room.

~*~

The first date with the President was...  _normal_. Logan picked Charles up in a limo, drove him to the White House, where they had to scan him before letting him in... The usual. Charles had to go through hundreds of security procedures before he was allowed to the President's private quarters.

"It's lovely to see you again, Charles." A very smiling Erik greeting him.

"Lovely to see you too, Mr. President." Charles replied with a smile that he hoped didn't give away how nervous he was.

The President chuckled. "It's 7 pm and my shift is over, you can just call me Erik." he said jokingly.

Charles grinned. "Not a chance, Mr. President."

"This is going to be a weird date, Mr. Xavier, if we're not even on first-name basis."

"As if that's the only weird thing about this... date." Charles said, giving Erik a look.

Erik laughed amused and led him to a dining table that was already set for two.

Charles had a moment to look around. The President's private quarters seemed rather normal, actually. As if Charles was in the flat of a co-worker, or at Raven's. It was easy to forget who Lehnsherr was in this environment and as the rest of the world started to slowly fade away, leaving just the two of them, Charles began to relax more and actually started enjoying their date. Especially with the interesting conversation and the looks Erik was giving him across the table. It felt more natural than he had expected so he had to regularly remind himself to stay alert! Erik Lehnsherr was not attainable. Charles could not have a relationship with the President. It was too complicated for that. He knew it and he tried hard not to forget who the man in front of him was - an important public figure, known as 'the most powerful man on Earth'. He had his image to think of, elections to consider... Erik wasn't just a 'regular guy' and Charles could not allow himself to forget that, no matter how charming Erik was, no matter what vibes Charles got from the man's mind. It wasn't helpful at all that Lehnsherr was the most exciting guy Charles had talked to in a long time. But he didn't need complications in his life, he didn't need to want things he could not have. He should look for more attainable men. This was nothing but dinner, Charles replayed that sentence in his mind an embarrassing amount of times.

So he insisted on addressing his date as  _Mr. President_  until at some point in their conversation he realized that he had started calling him Erik and that it actually felt right. Time was passing quickly when they were talking and Charles was enjoying himself immensely. It turned out when they weren't arguing over mutant politics Charles and Erik were actually getting along wonderfully!

"I don't believe this!" Charles laughed. "You're making it up!"

"It's exactly how it happened! True story, I swear!" Erik laughed too and in his mind Charles picked up various surface thoughts from Erik's mind -  _Your laughter! Do that again! Sparkling blue eyes! Beautiful!_

Charles felt his cheeks heating up with flush and he quickly looked down at his plate.

Erik, noticing and glanced at Charles' plate as well as he asked "Do you like the food?"

Charles looked up, smiling. "Don't tell me you cooked this." 

"I'll have you know I am a pretty decent cook." Erik grinned back and Charles felt a wave of warmness radiating from the man's mind. His smile faltered a little.

"What's wrong?" Erik frowned concerned, noticing Charles' melancholic expression. "Do you disapprove of men who cook?"

Charles chuckled. "Oh, I very much approve of men who cook... just... Erik, I'm sorry but I have to ask. What exactly are we doing here?"

"Why, having a lovely dinner together, of course." Erik said, avoiding Charles' eyes as he poured more wine in Charles' glass.

"You know what I mean."

"And you know what I think; you are a telepath after all." he put the bottle down, blue-green eyes fixed upon Charles intensely. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

Charles bit his lower lip. "That's just it. I don't know the answer." Their eyes remained locked on each other as Charles spoke. "Erik, people always assume that I know everything that goes on in their head. That either makes them feel uneasy around me, or it makes them think they don't ever need to actually talk to me to communicate. That I'd just know everything they have to say and they don't need to put any effort at all. It becomes rather one-sided, doesn't it, if I'm always the one expected to dig into someone's mind and look for what it is they want to tell me?"

Erik furrowed his brow. "You have a point. I didn't consider that."

"I could do it, y'know." Charles shrugged. "I could just read everybody's mind. I could go so deep into a mind that I'd discover the most secret and private of thoughts. I could find things about a person that even they didn't know about themselves. But I choose not to. I give people the privacy of their minds. I keep my telepathy under strict control, only things I cannot avoid, such as sensing general emotions, attitudes, surface thoughts, that sort of thing. It is another sense for me, like eyesight, smell, touch... I cannot turn it off and even if I did, it makes me feel incomplete. Like a missing limb. But I am not listening in to other people's thoughts and desires. That's not me."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for assuming you did that." Erik said earnestly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I only wanted you to understand this about me. Just because I'm a telepath, it doesn't mean you don't have to talk to me." Charles replied quietly, staring at his almost empty plate. "I won't spy on your mind--"

"I wouldn't have asked you to come dine with me, if that was a concern of mine." the President interrupted him.

"I know. You told your guards not to force a suppressor on me. I cannot express how much I appreciate this. Much as I understand the rule, I really hate wearing that thing!" he rolled his eyes.

Erik smiled. "It's alright. I am a mutant too, I know how it feels when you're forced to wear a suppressor. I wouldn't do that to anyone if I could help it."

"I know." Charles said, smiling back fondly at Erik.

"Why, Mr. Xavier, did you get that from my mind?" Erik teased.

"Your speech actually." Charles chuckled. "About two weeks ago you talked against suppressors and how they should only be used on criminals."

"You saw that!"

"Yes, it's one of the things we actually agree on." Charles replied, subconsciously using the same teasing tone of voice as Erik. "Besides, I like to stay informed on matters I find interesting." 

"So good to know you find  _me_  interesting." Erik leaned in on the table which suddenly brought them closer to one another, giving Charles a good view on that face. Charles' breath caught. Damn those eyes and the way they were gazing at him! Resisting wasn't easy.

Charles cleared his throat, forcing his heartbeat to steady a bit as he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I still need an answer." he said. "What are we doing here? You're the president and I'm... not. It's obvious this can't be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Hardly a beautiful friendship even, considering that we're practically in opposing camps."

Erik actually chuckled at the words. "We have more in common than you think."

"Not in the eyes of everyone else we don't. So why am I here?"

"Because I asked you and you said yes."

There was something strangely sensual about Erik's voice when he talked to Charles and it was really distracting. Charles tried to ignore it.

"Please, this is important to me. Am I a-- Do you expect me to be your one-night stand or--?"

"No. Charles, that isn't what this is, I promise. I don't do one-night stands. They're kinda tricky when you're the President of the United States." Erik said quickly and then cleaned his mouth with a napkin before looking Charles carefully in the eyes. "The truth is, I don't know what this is. I don't even know what I expect from this. I don't-- I don't usually do that sort of thing often... dating, I mean. Busy schedule, duties and all." he shook his head with an amused chuckle. "This must be the first date I've been on since... Well, a long time. I don't know what I expect from this, Charles. All I know is that when we met I wanted to see you again. And after tonight I know I want to get to know you even more." Charles inhaled deeply. Such a smooth talker, no wonder he won the elections! Erik continued. "I'm not an idiot, Charles, I know there are obstacles. But there's something here, isn't there? Some kind of chemistry between us. And I want to explore it. I want to see where this could go. The real question is, do we want the same things?"

Charles opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again when he realized he had not yet formed a proper sentence in his head. He then blinked a few times more and finally replied.

"You're suggesting we go on another secret date?" 

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Erik nodded nevertheless. "Yes. If you're alright with that."

Charles furrowed his brow, looking all serious and lost in thought. He sensed the feelings of uneasiness and uncertainty coming from Erik's mind but he had to consider his answer before speaking.

"If you're lucky, I won't get re-elected and it won't be such a big deal anymore." Erik joked to break the tension and Charles couldn't help but laugh in return.

"I-- wow." He grinned. "Alright. Let's try this!"

Erik beamed at him and Charles felt the burst of joy in Erik's mind as if it were his own. Or maybe it was his own; or maybe the two were mixed together in one.

"Good!" Erik said and, bringing his chair closer to Charles' and, wrapping an arm around his waist, he grinned. "Because I had awesome plans for our next dates."

Charles bit his own grin back, looking Erik in the eyes. 

So this was really happening now. Charles just agreed to a second date with the President, in secret until they figure out what was it they actually wanted from this. It was complicated, yes, but there was no reason for them not to enjoy it while they figure out the more serious aspects of their relationship. The second date led to a third one, and then another one, and another, and another... at one point Charles realized that Erik was technically his boyfriend now. Oh, well, stranger things have happened. Just because one of them was the President of the United States, it didn't mean things were that complicated.

~*~

Things were that complicated!

Dating Erik was exciting and intense and amazing. It was wonderful when it was just them - it was amazing on so many different levels! - but Charles found it extremely stressing to be Lehnsherr's secret boyfriend at work, or when he was hanging out with Raven, or being around Moira or even going at the grocery store. Whenever someone mentioned the President every part of Charles' body suddenly started to tremble. He had butterflies as permanent residents in his stomach. He was always so self-conscious not to slip and give something away. He didn't want to cause a scandal and make things more complicated for Erik. They both knew how the public had the general tendency to be more interested in a person's private life than in their work. Charles didn't want to become a problem to Erik. The man had the country to run, it was a waste of time to deal with scandals about his personal life instead.

So Charles was doing his best to be impartial and unreadable but confusing situations kept happening to him on daily bases. Like the other day at work...

"Ugh, can you believe this guy?" Moira glared at her laptop screen.

"Who?" Sean looked up.

"Lehnsherr!" Moira groaned. "The source of my anxiety!"

Charles froze. He stared at his own laptop screen, pretending to work, whereas in fact he was only rereading the same sentence over and over again.

"Oh." Sean chuckled amused. "What's he done this time?"

"He insists on special school programs for mutant children only." she rolled her eyes. "Exclusive and excluding."

Charles frowned but remained silent.

"He's insane." Sean replied. "This is basically segregation. He's taking us decades back. I'm telling you, he's gone off his rocker!"

Charles felt strange anger rising in his chest. He pursed his lips tightly, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything.   

"Yeah!" Moira agreed. "If he wins the elections next year, we're screwed."

"He's not entirely wrong though." Charles heard himself say.

Moira and Sean both stared at him surprised. Charles realized the necessity to further explain why he was defending the opposition.

"It's not segregation he's proposing." He said, heart pounding hard in his chest. In fact he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It was annoying.

"Segregation is exactly what he's proposing." Moira insisted passionately. "One classroom for the mutant kids and another classroom for the human kids. How does this sound? That's how you start dividing society. It's only a matter of time til more vulnerable minds start with the hate talk with all the things he says."

"But he's not saying anything of the sort." Charles sighed exasperated. "What he actually said was that some mutant kids have special abilities that are difficult to control and they should receive professional help from their school in the after school hours. The same way a human student experiencing problems solving Math equations is provided with extra tutoring hours, for example. You wouldn't deny help to that student so why should mutant children be any different? It's an equality thing, not a segregation thing. And it's practical, too. Schools should be more open-minded and provide help for each student, regardless mutant or human, with the specific type of support they require."

Moira was blinking at him with her mouth half-opened. "Really, Charles!"

He sighed. "Just because Lehnsherr is a Separatist, don't assume everything he says or does aims to create a cleavage in society. Are you sure you're not being prejudiced against him, Moira?"

Moira raised both her eyebrows at that remark."I'm not." she said, lips pursed into a tight line. "But I'm beginning to suspect you're biased when it comes to Erik Lehnsherr, Charles."

_Ouch!_

In her mind he could see an image, a memory of himself from that day a month ago, when he made that stupid remark about Erik's really well-shaped bottom, his own face flushed and nervous. Did he really look so embarrassed?

He licked his lips. "I'm merely trying to be open-minded." he said, feeling a little unsettled. "We expect that from him for the mixed marriage legislation, I thought we should give him the same courtesy."

Moira and Sean exchanged looks and for a moment Charles was terrified that they'd guess what was truly going on between him and Erik. Luckily, the only thing Moira and Sean suspected was that Charles really, really, really had the hots for the President. Not far from the truth at all but that was beside the point.

This was just one of many similar embarrassing and unsettling situations Charles found himself into lately. It was difficult to be this careful about everything one says and does all the time. He had always been a man who valued his privacy but secretly dating the President of the country was potentially dangerous for both their careers. He could imagine the press coverage the story would get if they were discovered; the mere thought of it terrified him. He was trying to act normal but it wasn't as easy as he supposed it would be because whenever Erik was mentioned Charles' heartbeat would go faster, his cheeks would blush and a smile would creep on his face. And sometimes it was enough to have these symptoms just by thinking about Erik so he had to be alert at all times in public.

There were other shortcomings too. He couldn't really phone Erik or text him because their phones could get hacked. They had to be careful every time Charles came over to the White House. Oh, yes, and they couldn't go any other places either because they risked being seen. They needed an elaborate strategy every time they wanted to meet in order to keep their relationship private. Still Charles thought the effort was worth the result.

At the same time Erik was pretty cool about all that. Charles was surprised at how calm Erik seemed to be about it. So surprised, in fact, that he began to wonder if this sort of secret dating wasn't something Erik was used to, despite what he said about not having dated for very long. And yet Charles knew first hand that Erik never lied to him. The calmness was merely the remarkable self-control Erik had whenever he was in public. This made the moments when they were alone and Erik was himself, his genuine unmasked self, even more precious.

One evening when they were curled up on the couch, limbs tangled, Charles' face resting on Erik's shoulder, TV left on for no one to really watch, Charles decided to voice his concerns.

"It's getting hard." He said.

Erik shifted a bit to look Charles in the eyes with a smirk on his face and an arched eyebrow. "Again?" He asked.

"What? Oh! No, I mean us dating is getting hard."

Erik's face instantly became more serious.

"How so?"

"I'm getting paranoid. What if someone finds out? And no, mind-controlling them is never an option! " 

Erik's hand was gently rubbing up and down Charles' arm. "I know. It's stressful but you'll get used to it. I did. People are after juicy details about my private life ever since I became a senator." 

"Mmm." Charles hummed, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. "How did you cope?" 

"I learned to be open about everything in my life and be myself no matter what they say." he replied. 

"That's a really good advice." Charles said. "But it's not helpful in this case. We can't tell anybody." Erik placed a kiss on Charles' temple. Charles closed his eyes again, leaning into the touch. "I love every moment we spent together for the last month, Erik, but sometimes I wish..."  he sighed "... I wish dating you were easier than that." 

Erik tensed under Charles' body. Charles felt him swallow, his hand stilling its movements on Charles' arm. 

"Are you-- Are you trying to break up with me?" Erik asked, voice quivering just slightly despite all that experience in public speaking. 

Charles looked up at Erik with wide blue eyes, taken by surprise. They both sat up on the couch, facing one another. "Erik, I--" Charles started but Erik interrupted him, already talking.  

"I know it can be a challenge, I know I'm difficult to be around but please, don't leave yet. I'll figure something out. Maybe after we deal with the mixed marriage legislation and you no longer have to work directly for the opposition, maybe then we could go public with it." It was adorable how this strong man was suddenly reduced to the role of a nervous teenager with a really bad crush. Charles tried to stop him but it was useless. Erik had to say what he had to say. "I still need time but you must understand, Charles, that I really, really like you... a lot..." 

"Shut up, you idiot!" Charles blurted out, pulling Erik into a bruising kiss. An utterly confused Erik, kissed back, relaxing only a little bit before pulling away. "I don't want to break up with you, Erik. I really, really like you a lot too." Charles said, quoting Erik's words to him with a fond smile. "I was only sharing how I felt, that's all. I'm not giving up on this. I enjoy it too much." 

Erik sighed in relief. "Well, you could've told me  _before_ I made a fool of myself." he rolled his eyes, relaxing back onto the couch.

"You were too adorable to be stopped." Charles teased. "Besides, it was about time. I already made a fool of myself in front of you, a lot, it was your turn now." 

"Come here." Erik grinned and they snuggled again, Charles running his fingers through Erik's hair and down his cheek, tracing the line of Erik's jaw before his hand slid down to rest on Erik's firm chest.

"You do have a point though." Erik said.

"Hmm?" Charles lifted his gaze, already a little distracted by the feeling of Erik's skin under his touch.

"About telling someone..." Erik explained. "We could tell my son." 

Charles almost choked on air. "W-what?" 

"He knows about us anyway. So maybe it's time you two met." Erik continued. 

Was he serious? They've been dating for almost two months but it wasn't what one'd call your usual relationship. Yes, Charles knew Erik had told Peter about them but actually meeting the boy!? Was this wise?

"It doesn't have to be _now_." Erik went on. "But maybe next week? He's been asking to meet you for some time. I need something to tell him."

Charles was actually dumbstruck.

"Charles? The Congress makes decisions faster than you." Erik said amused at Charles' reaction.

"What if he hates me? I'd know because I'm a telepath and I will hear it!"

Erik chuckled softly, cupping Charles' cheek.

"I am aware that you are a telepath, dear. And he won't hate you."

"But meeting the son... this is kind of serious, important. Are you sure you want this?"

"I know if I don't introduce you to him, he's gonna kill me." Erik joked. The joke was not a good idea. Charles looked positively terrified so Erik decided to be honest instead. "Peter and you mean very much to me. So I'd really like it if you two met. But if you're not ready, that's fine too. I don't want to make you rush into something."

"No! I want to meet him." Charles said, eyes flicking down, cheeks blushing. "If I have to be honest, I was thinking about it too. I just didn't know you thought of me that way. That I was important enough to meet your son."

Charles was the sweetest! Did he even know how adorable he was?

"Read my mind, Charles." Erik said, voice low. "And you'll see just how important you truly are to me."


	4. Hot Topic

Having official meetings with Erik had secretly turned out to be a source of great entertainment for both of them. Even when they disagreed it felt stimulating and exciting. Erik had a good eye for details and he fought for his causes with such passion, it made Charles want to kiss him and prove him wrong at the same time. And Moira's face was nothing if not hilarious. She felt there was something fishy going on there but her suspicions were mostly concerning Charles and his professionalism. Apparently his attraction to the President was too obvious. So Charles did his best to put that aside when he was arguing with Erik on mixed marriage legislation, trying to negotiate some kind of progress on the matter until eventually Moira stopped worrying that Charles would deliberately betray the cause just because of his untimely attraction. 

However, private discussions were always more fun. It allowed them to understand one another's opinions better in a less hostile environment and as a bonus they could make out undisturbed whenever they wanted. Charles respected Erik's views and he could even see there was some truth in what Erik was saying. But still just because Erik was right about the world, it didn't mean the world was right in being the way it was. That's what Charles wanted to change and he told that to Erik as well. 

"Moira's face when you reminded her of Stryker's extremities!" Charles chuckled and, imitating Erik's voice, he went on, quoting him: "'Senator Stryker's preaching of incarcerating mutants because of their gifts,  _that's_ monsterous discrimination! I'm merely saying there are more pressing matters to look into on the agenda than mixed marriage.'" he laughed again. He was sitting on the kitchen barstool, propping his back and elbows on the kitchen island, wearing nothing but one of Erik's old college T-shirts and grinning like an idiot while Erik was preparing some midnight snack for them. "I love how you always use other people's points against them. You do that in debates too, I've noticed." he smiled fondly, ogling Erik in the meanwhile. 

"I'm rather good at that, aren't I?" Erik smirked, glancing at Charles over his shoulder and catching the other man's rather lustful look. 

Charles quickly looked up to Erik's face again. "That's not the only thing you're rather good at." he winked, causing Erik to grin even more.  

"That _other thing_ I'm good at is for your appreciation only." Erik said, and getting a tiny bit shy all the sudden -  _adorable!_  - he hid his face, turning his head back to the sandwiches he was making. 

Charles felt a swell of fondness in the pit of his stomach and bit his lower lip. 

"You make really good points, Erik, I give you that." Charles said instead. "But mixed marriage is important to a great part of the population. These people count on you to allow them this basic right. I'm not saying you should abandon everything else and concentrate just on this one legislation, but at least don't rule it out completely." 

"I agree." 

"You can pass that as well as work on other issues." Charles kept talking. "You've proven to be one of the most efficient presidents in the history of this country. And you're great at multitasking so--"

"I agree." 

"You don't have to hate mixed marriages only because you don't understand them." Charles finished. Then he rewound. "Wait. What did you just say?" 

Erik turned to face him again with two plates of sandwiches in both hands. "I said I agree with you." 

"You agree with me." Charles repeated mechanically, not quite getting it.

Erik nodded. "I agree with you." 

Charles furrowed his eyebrows. "Who do you agree with?" 

"With you, Charles." Erik said, starting to find this conversation rather comical. 

"I don't-- I don't get it. You agree with me?" 

"Charles, I don't know how to say it more clearly. I agree with you." 

"Oh!" 

"Mhm." Erik chuckled to himself. 

Charles laughed and bit his lower lip again --  _did he know Erik loved it when he did that?_ \-- then he shook his head with a grin. 

"I'm an idiot." he announced. "You actually agree with me about mixed marriage?" 

"Yes, I do. I must admit I didn't at first but after seeing it from your perspective, after hearing your arguments in favour of it, I can understand why this is an important legislation to pass." 

Charles seemed really touched by that. "You're not just saying that to get laid, are you?" 

Erik took a step closer, putting the plates on the island and bracing himself on each side of it to press a filthy kiss to Charles' lips. When he pulled away he gave Charles an intense look as he said in a low, passionate voice. "Oh, Charles, I don't think I need a whole legislation to pass to get in your pants." 

"Mmm, no you don't..." Charles let out a little whimper, arousal spreading throughout his body fast, especially when Erik started tracing kisses down his neck.  

Just as Charles wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Erik and tilted his head to give him better access, a clear intentional cough came from the door frame.

Charles and Erik pulled away from one another instantly, startled. 

"Bon Appétit." Peter said, giving them a sharp look while suppressing a smirk. 

"Peter! Why-- why, why are you here?" Erik stuttered, taking his hands off of Charles, who looked miserable and very embarrassed with his reddened lips and dilated pupils and wearing  _only Erik's T-shirt!_ Damn it, if he wasn't so far gone with desire for Erik, he would've paid attention and notice Peter's mind approaching. 

"Well, they told me as the President's son I had no choice but to live in the White House." Peter shrugged nonchalant. "So that's why I'm here." 

"I mean, awake." Erik corrected himself. 

"I got hungry? Came for a midnight snack? Much like you did?" Peter said like it was obvious and entered the room. "Am I disturbing you? Interrupting something? Should I run back to my room? I can be real quick." 

"No! No..." Erik said hurriedly, still not quite sure what to do next. "It's fine. We were eating. We were just eating. Making sandwiches. See? Sandwiches..." He pointed at the two plates. 

Peter just ignored him. "Hey, Charles." he gave Charles a wave as he walked past him and opened the fridge to get some juice.

"H-hello." Charles' voice sounded ridiculously small. He was feeling awfully awkward right now. If he didn't have his strict moral code about his telepathy, he would've wiped Peter's memory of this event altogether. 

"Charles, Peter, Peter, Charles..." Erik muttered a belated introduction, causing Peter to give him another look.

"So you're the guy my dad keeps daydreaming about. Sweet." the boy nodded in Charles' direction. 

"Peter!" Erik exclaimed, a hint of disapproval. Then he turned to Charles. "I don't daydream."

"Yeah, you do!" Both Charles and Peter said in unison. Then they laughed, Charles still sounding nervous though. 

"Well, Charles, I definitely didn't imagine our first meeting like that." Peter said, sitting right opposite his father's boyfriend.

Charles nodded awkwardly, hunching over himself slightly. "Same." He said.

Erik was silently letting them talk.

"Don't worry about it. Really." Peter said, smiling. "I'm glad we finally met."

"Yes. That's good. I'm glad too." Charles returned the smile, getting just a tiny bit more comfortable. Peter seemed to be cool with it after all.  _Phew!_

"So, Charles" Peter's smile suddenly froze on his face, not reaching his eyes anymore. "What are your intentions towards my father?"

It was a bombshell. Riding the wave of his own embarrassment Charles hadn't seen any of it coming. He swallowed hard, not prepared for this tonight. He wanted to make a good first impression but he felt too self-conscious, meeting Erik's son like  _that_.

And Erik wasn't helping at all. Whenever Charles glanced at him for support he'd only give him that gorgeous smirk of his and think inappropriate thoughts on purpose. 

"I--" Charles stuttered. Damn it, he was sweating now!

 _"I sincerely hope your intentions towards me include pushing me against a wall, kissing me hard, then dropping down to your knees and--"_ Erik thought at him. 

Charles choked on air. Erik looked immensely smug and amused. 

"Are you alright, Charles?" Peter raised an eyebrow, eyes piercing Charles dangerously. "I didn't think my question was this difficult to answer. What. Are. Your. Intentions. Towards. My. Father." 

"I have, umm, intentions." Charles muttered. "I really umm, I really like him and... I'd really want to--" 

 _"Make out?"_ Erik suggested mentally.

 _"Stop that, Erik! Your son's right here, for God's sake! This is embarrassing enough as it is!"_ Charles gasped telepathically, hating how tongue-tied he was in front of Peter.

"I wish I could give you an exact answer to that question, Peter, I really do." Charles said out loud. "But there are complications... I love being with Erik but he's the President and I'm literally helping the opposition. If the press found out about us, it's gonna be an uproar! I was thinking maybe later on when things are less-- complicated-- we could perhaps start a normal relationship... if you don't mind? If that's okay? I-- I'd really like to date your father properly... But right now keeping it secret complicates the simplest of things for us. We can't even hold hands in public, meeting him alone requires an alibi. I haven't even told my sister and I tell my sister everything... It's those things that make it really-- really hard and--" 

Charles was blabbering now. He couldn't help it. He wanted to be honest with Peter, but he also had no actual answer to the boy's question. Sensing Charles' embarrassment Erik interrupted them and got up on his feet. 

"Well, that's enough chatter." he said. "Bed time!" 

"What?" Peter groaned disappointed. 

"You heard. Time for bed." Erik repeated. 

Peter rolled his eyes but listened to his dad. Erik gave him one of the sandwich plates to take with him and sent him to his room.

 _"I'm sorry, Charles, my son can be a bit... protective of me."_ Erik told Charles mentally. He was getting better and better at telepathic conversations, Charles was really proud. 

 _"I like it."_ he replied, meaning it and giving Erik the mental equivalent of a warm smile. 

Peter was off to his room and Charles was off the hook for now but something didn't feel right to him. There were things he wanted to tell Peter but couldn't. He knew why Peter was so protective of his father and he admired them both for it. But he also wanted to be honest with the boy, not patronizing him. So he closed his eyes and did the only thing that felt right at the moment. 

_"Peter?"_

A sound of a plate breaking came from the hall. 

"Peter! Careful! Did you hurt yourself?" Erik rushed to check on him.

"Fine! Fine... I'll clean it up!" Peter replied and Charles could feel his mind was more alert now. 

 _"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."_ Charles continued.  _"There were things I wanted to tell you but words don't seem to come easy to me sometimes, especially when I'm self-conscious. I wanted to make a good impression on you, I was working on my speech... But maybe this is better, more genuine. And telepathy, it feels more familiar to me, more-- personal. Do you mind me talking inside your head?"_

 _"... no."_ came the reply. 

 _"Thank you."_ Charles made a short pause, giving the boy time to adjust, making sure he had Peter's full attention. _"I have no intention of hurting your father in any way at all, Peter, I can promise you that. I know why you're worried. But I assure you I care for Erik dearly and I won't let him get hurt. He's special to me, I've never truly connected with anyone the way I connect with him. I wish things were less complicated with our professional lives practically turning us into enemies, instead of friends, but still I believe this would not stand in our way. I may not know how things will go between us in the future - it does not depend on me entirely, - but I do know that I don't want him to suffer anymore. He deserves to be understood and happy. And I'll do my best to give him that for as long as he'd accept it from me."_

After a small pause he heard Peter's voice reply. _"Thank you."_

~*~

The next morning Erik knocked on Peter's room. "Peter? May I come in?" 

"Come in, dad." 

Erik did so, but just lingered near the door. Peter was lying on his bed, already dressed and playing a game on his phone.

"So... about last night..." Erik began carefully. 

"I like him, dad." Peter said. 

The tension was instantly gone from Erik's shoulders. "You do?" he breathed out with a smile. 

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I like him." 

Erik felt like he had to offer more explanations nevertheless. 

"So Charles was a bit awkward last night but that's because he was so anxious about meeting you these last weeks and then when he finally did meet you he was taken by surprise which made him even more nervous and-- It's my fault really. We were just having sandwiches in the kitchen and I was the one who started the kissing when you got there--"  

"Dad!" Peter interrupted him before Erik got himself into even a bigger mess. " _I **really** like him_. It's okay." Peter gave him a smile to reassure him. "It's really fine." 

Erik melted into a smile. "Thank you, Peter. I've been-- for so long I never felt--"

Peter got up from his bed and gave Erik a tight hug. "I know. I'm happy for you, dad."

Erik hugged back without saying anything else. There were no words to express his overwhelming emotions in that moment.  

~*~

Charles felt the needle move inside his temple. He frowned a little, confused, until he met Erik's eyes across the table, fixed upon him, intense and thrilling. It all became clear very quickly.

He was at the White House official dinner in honor of the President's birthday so naturally he had to wear a suppressor. Erik had insisted on Charles attending it so they had to invite Moira and Sean, the rest of the group and the lobbyists just to avoid any suspicions. Maybe it was paranoia but better safe than sorry, right? To Erik it wasn't so much of a party as it was a duty and Charles really wanted to support him emotionally.

The dinner with a show was, to say the least, crowded. Lots of people smiling and giving Erik birthday wishes, very few of them actually giving a damn about him. Maybe that's why Erik wanted Charles to be there. Maybe he needed the one person he knew really cared. Or maybe he just wanted to check how many times he could make him blush in public! 

Charles felt the needle of his suppressor move some more and realized that Erik was planning on talking to him. Charles bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning. The metal needle kept moving slowly but steadily as Erik worked its way out of Charles' temple. Charles could feel it was going to come off soon so he braced himself for the wave of minds that were about to suddenly invade his head. He had to quickly build his walls again in order to make the short recovery process easier and less painful. Apparently that was another thing Erik didn't know about telepaths but that's okay, Charles didn't mind teaching him a thing or two. 

The right needle was out first while the other was still pinned to Charles' left temple. At least with the needles being taken out one by one the sudden rush of minds wasn't too forceful. Hmm, maybe Erik did know some things about telepaths after all. That was really thoughtful of him. Charles managed to rebuild his wall in time for the second needle to get out and then he only needed a few moments to recover and get used to his power again. The feeling of disorientation that always accompanied the use of the suppressor was inevitable but the desire to scold Erik for being such a naughty boy was even stronger. 

A few minutes passed without anything to happen. Charles was breathing in and out deep, trying not to bring attention to himself as the dinner progressed -- as far as everyone else were concerned the needles were still in his temples, that was the illusion the metal headband that was holding the two needles gave to the unknowing eye. But on the inside Charles was free! And it was a good feeling! 

 _You're being really naughty, Mr. President._ Charles thought as soon as he felt he was capable of entering Erik's head without making it painful for either of them. 

 _Nothing new for you, is it, Charles?_ Erik replied, a mixture of amusement and teasing in his mental voice. 

Erik's face was just as serious as before only maybe slightly more concentrated now that he was talking telepathically with Charles. Still for everyone else it could look like the President was thinking really hard about the show the actors were performing in honor of his birthday.

A very childish, very immature part of Charles wanted to start giggling at what he and Erik were doing right now but of course he could not allow himself that! He kept biting the inside of his cheek again and hoped he wasn't blushing too much. 

 _And what exactly were you hoping to achieve when you broke the rules like this, Mr. President?_ Charles continued inside Erik's head. 

 _Is this turning into a press conference now, Charles?_ Erik asked.  _Because I did not agree to that._

 _What do you agree to then?_ Charles pressed, his heart fluttering in his chest. He suddenly felt like a schoolboy exchanging notes with his crush in class. Only that he was actually a grown man telepathically sexting the President during a very important ceremony with lots of Heads of State and others of the kind present. Oh, well, it was enough to meet Erik's eyes, see how elegant and confident he was, hear his voice inside his head, to forget all of those other details around them that were getting in their way.  _Well?_ Charles nudged him mentally and teased.  _You started this, don't get shy now._

 _I err... I've always wondered..._ Erik began with unusual uncertainty. It only took Charles a moment to pick up what Erik meant. 

 _You really want to do this here?_ He asked  _It might be a bit hard._

_It's hard alright and not just a bit!_

Damn you, Lehnsherr!

Erik continued.  _Just seeing you there, in your proper suit with those cherry lips and blue blue eyes, sitting with your hands in your lap and looking all innocent when I know what's going on in your mind... you've no idea what it does to me..._

Even Erik's mental voice sounded hoarse with arousal and want. It made Charles blush even more. It made both his body and mind react. He swallowed and tried not to look directly at Erik, lest someone figures out what they were doing. They were far enough from one another but still... paranoia. 

 _I must warn you, this is... it's gonna feel like the real thing..."_  Charles said _"You may want to leave it for when we're somewhere more private--_

_I want you, Charles! Do you not want me?_

Oh, Charles wanted him alright! Charles was practically beyond himself at the moment. It took all his self-control and self-restrain not to start moaning right now. 

 _Do you really need to ask that? Don't you already know the answer?_ he said instead and sent Erik some of his own emotions to give him an idea of what state he was in. 

 _I had my suspicions but I wanted to get the proof._ Erik actually smirked a little as he clapped at the actors who performed yet another sketch for his guests. 

 _Get ready then, Mr. President._ Charles said. _I was planning on giving you your birthday gift later tonight but I guess someone wants it bad._

Charles couldn't believe himself! He was rarely so comfortable with teasing Erik like that in public. But this was definitely going to be the best and most memorable part of the evening! 

_Yes, Charles, I do! I love the way you feel in my mind!_

Charles started with sending some basic waves of pleasure in Erik's direction, just to stimulate his brain some more before he pulled them both into a part of his mind that was just his own, private.

Erik looked around, amazed. It was like they've entered through the wardrobe and into Narnia. They could see one another, see the surroundings, even touch and feel it; it was almost real but they both knew they were in Charles' head. And it looked like a big library, the smell of books surrounding them, keeping them enraptured in a homey feeling of coziness. It felt like... Charles, Erik thought. 

 _No one's ever been in here but me._ Charles then told Erik.  _This is the library in my childhood home, aka my favorite hiding place when I was a kid. I often come here in my mind when I need to be alone, to recharge, to escape. I've never let anyone in but you..._

He felt silly confessing that. It meant so much to him but it probably sounded stupid to Erik. Would he be able to understand...? 

 _Thank you, Charles._ Erik said, smiling at him and taking his hand.  _Thank you for letting me into your sanctuary. Thank you for trusting me._

Charles brought them closer together and they kissed. It wasn't filthy anymore, it felt more personal, more like a promise. Erik wrapped his arms around his Charles, still trying to get used to the new feeling of moving and existing in a telepathic world. 

 _Am I doing alright?_ he asked. 

Charles nodded.  _You're doing wonderfully, darling. Whatever you want, imagine it, think it, let it materialize in front of you..._

 _I finally get to literally undress you with my mind._ Erik chuckled. 

_Yes, but we're still in public out there... This is going to be intense, are you sure--?_

_I am!_ Erik ran his fingers through Charles' hair.  _Charles, I wanted to tell you something-- Charles, I love--_

Charles jumped startled, something pulling him out of their little world. 

 _What is it? Is it something I did?_ Erik asked worriedly, feeling a little disoriented to be back to reality. 

 _No. No, it's..._ Charles' eyes went wide as he picked up one of the guests intent from their mind.  _Oh_ , _my God,_ _Erik! You have to get away from here! He wants to kill you! There's a plastic gun!_ _Erik, duck! Erik, please, duck!_


	5. Wag the Dogs

_The President was attacked yesterday during the annual White House dinner in honor of his birthday. He is unharmed and in good health, says a White House official statement. The attacker was captured almost immediately. Investigations are currently being held._

_This November 17th is one birthday Erik Lehnsherr will not forget any time soon. He was attacked by a man, called Robert Kelly. Motives are yet unknown._

_Kelly - the man who attacked the President last night during his birthday dinner at the White House - is known to be a local anti-mutant activist. He claims **"Lehnsherr is the undoing of American society and needs to be removed."**  Further investigations are currently being held._

_The President had a lucky escape when local anti-mutant activist Robert Kelly used a plastic gun and bullets in a failed attempt to assassinate him. When asked how did he know he had to duck before the gun was even fired, the President explained:_

**_"I was warned just moments before the bullet was fired by a telepath in the room. He sensed the murderous intent in Robert Kelly's mind and instantly warned me of the danger. This once again proves how we each have our gifts and we should be proud of them, proud of being ourselves. I hope this incident helps in lifting the stigma against telepaths. This should be a time for mutant and human communities to be brought together, not divided. When it comes to safety, we all need it and we all deserve it."_ **

_Robert Kelly - the man who tried to shoot the president with a plastic gun - is held in custody and interrogated. He admits his intention was indeed to kill the president. It is currently unknown how he managed to smuggle a plastic gun in the White House or who let him in. Experts say it has to be an inside job. So far Kelly claims he worked alone but insists that in his actions he is sharing the beliefs of a large group of American society._

_Robert Kelly, currently under arrest, claims mutants have always imposed a threat on human morals and the human way of life. According to him, the mutant agenda was to slowly take over the country until it was too late for any human to do anything to prevent the upcoming disaster. His arrest inspired protests in several exclusively human towns around the country. As a response mutant activists have also gone protesting._

_Recent discoveries have led to the house arrest of mutant rights activist Charles Xavier. Xavier will be held under a house arrest wearing a suppressor at all times until further investigations. Despite the president's words defending Xavier - whose mutation is telepathy - suspicions have arisen that the telepath in question had arranged the attack itself, or even had mind-controlled Kelly into assaulting the president._

_If Charles Xavier - suspected in mind controlling Robert Kelly into attempting to kill the president - is proven guilty, Kelly walks out without a criminal charge._

_So far it is unclear why Xavier, who appeared to be wearing a suppressor at the time of the incident as required, was able to telepathically sense Kelly's intent and warn the President about it._

**_"I had nothing to do with this ghastly affair! I'd never harm the president in any way. I do not use my mutation against others!"_  ** _says Xavier._ _  
_

_No further comment on the matter._

_Investigations are being held._

_Xavier is under thorough investigation, trying to determine weather or not he used his mutation on Kelly, mind-controlling him into a murder attempt._

_An official White House statement came out defending Charles Xavier, claiming he is a respectable person and supporter of equality who would not use his mutation to harm others._

**_The country is in an uproar after Robert Kelly allegedly attempted to assassinate President Lehnsherr on November 17th. The incident started mass discussions and opened old wounds in the relationship between humans and mutants. Experts give their views on the issue._**  

_"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! If Xavier mind-controlled Kelly how do you explain Kelly had a freaking plastic gun in his pocket? How did he even get it there without security discovering it? Can we rest assure the country's safe when our security can't even properly guard our President?"_

_"This is just one more proof that mutants are dangerous! If Lehnsherr wasn't mutant, he wouldn't have been attacked."_

_"What we see here is a typical case of attempting to influence the public, trying to instigate hatred between humans and mutants at a time we were just starting to get along."_

_"If this really starts dividing society again, do you think mixed marriage would be a good way to smooth this hiccup? What speaks union more than mixed marriage legislation?"_

_"Would Lehnsherr go ahead with mixed marriage just to prove he holds no grudge against humans after the attack?"_

_"How come no one wonders why was Xavier able to use his mutation? I thought he was supposed to wear a suppressor band._ _So how was he able to warn the president with his telepathy shut down? Did suppressors stop working anymore?"_

_"On the footage we see Xavier from the other end of the table-- suppressor band on his head... but apparently not functioning properly enough to block him -- he looks distressed now... here it is... and he looks at the President... the president ducks, shouting **everyone down**... and here goes the gunshot." _

_"He's clearly wearing it so how can he still read minds?"_

_"A telepathic suppressor could malfunction if the needles aren't on their proper place. Someone must have helped him get the needles out."_

_"Are we in danger by the mutants again? Gee, that's a surprise!"_

_"A human just attacked our mutant president and you think humans are in danger? I'd say mutants are in danger in this case!"_

_"Xavier should be investigated!"_

_"It's obvious the telepath did it!"_

_"If he did it, why did he save the president?"_

_"Lehnsherr was never the target. The 'assassination attempt' was nothing but a means to an end and the end is to divide our society again. We only just started kinda getting along, don't let a telepath's mind-games ruin what we achieved!"_

_"Xavier is a renowned integrationist. Why would he want to create cleavage in society when he's spent his entire career trying to integrate mutants and preaching for equal rights?"_

_"Clearly this just proves that humans and mutants cannot live in peace and we definitely have no equal rights! About time we acknowledge the problems in our society."_

~*~

Charles glanced out of the window, hiding most of his face behind the curtains. The space before his building was full of press vans and journalists, as well as ordinary gawkers. All of them dying to take a picture of Charles, no doubt. It was all quiet  though, constant telepathic silence. He couldn't hear or feel their minds. He could see the people but they were all like mindless zombies to him, like a horror movie. With his telepathy blocked like that for days he felt weak, confused, disoriented, depressed. All he wanted was to curl up on himself and hide away from the world. He felt alone, miserable and confused. Just as he was about to close the curtains and stay in his dimly lighted bedroom again, he noticed a black car parking in front of the building, attracting everyone's attention. He recognized Logan, coming out of the car and opening the door for Erik. His heart skipped a beat. Erik was coming to visit him!

It was ironic that the first time Erik would visit Charles' home, it would be under these circumstances. Nevertheless, Charles could not contain his excitement! He missed Erik, he needed his moral support and he craved his affection, now more than ever. Maybe Erik felt it somehow even with the telepathic link broken. 

He had to change his clothes and smooth his hair a bit, make himself look less like a hobo when Erik arrives. He managed to look more like himself when the FBI agents who were permanently squating in his living room opened the front door and saluted the President. 

Charles felt his heart beating like crazy in his chest and his stomach fluttering. He hoped his deep emotions weren't written all over his face. The last thing they needed was more press attention. 

One of the FBI agents showed Erik in Charles' bedroom, not leaving his side, standing there like a statue. As Lehnsherr slowly entered Charles felt his breath hitch. Erik looked classy and in control as usual and Charles wanted nothing else but to jump in his arms and touch him all over. He realized how much he had missed Erik and it hurt. 

None of them moved, the two staring into one another's eyes for a moment until Erik finally turned towards the FBI agent. 

"I can take it from here." he said. 

The agent only looked at Erik, confused. 

"I said, I'll be fine." Erik repeated, making it sound more firm this time. 

"Mr. President, my orders are to--" 

"I know what your orders are but I overwrite them in this case!" 

The demanding military tone seemed to work. The man backed away a bit. 

"Do not worry." Erik said, looking at Charles now. "What can he do with his suppressor on?" 

The agent saluted again and finally they were alone. 

Charles broke. "Erik, I swear I didn't have anything to do with that attack! I'd never!" he gasped, trying to hold his tears. The fear that Erik thought of him as a traitor was torturing him more than the dull pain in his head, caused by the suppressor, and more than all the prying eyes of the vultures outside his home. 

"Shhh, it's okay. I know." Erik said, voice low. He wrapped his arms tightly around Charles and let him curl up in his embrace. "Of course, you didn't have anything to do with it, Charles! I was  _there!_ I know what happened."

Charles gazed up at him, looking miserable and Erik wanted to stroke his cheek, offer him more comfort, but thought better of it. Slowly, reluctantly, he let his arms slide down as he let Charles go. They weren't in a safe space here with journalists outside and FBI agents in the next room. He couldn't be Charles' boyfriend in here, he had to be the President. 

"I'm sorry, Erik, I'm so sorry..." Charles hung his head, suppressing a sob as much as he could and looking utterly broken. 

Erik felt a pang of pain in his chest. "I'm the one who has to apologize." he said sincerely, eyes stopping on the metal band around Charles' head. "You're forced to wear _this thing_ again..." 

Charles let out a weak chuckle. "It's only till they're done investigating me. Hopefully." 

"I'll figure something out. I promise. You won't be trapped here. It's just a procedure. You-- you were the only telepath at the event and people are... well, they're prejudiced..." he felt disgusted just saying it but he wanted to be honest with Charles. He lowered his voice, his next words a quiet whisper. "I can't tell them the truth-- I can't tell them I removed the needles of the suppressor from your temples without giving an explanation why. I'm sorry, Charles." 

Charles only nodded, not looking Erik in the eye but instead ringing his fingers. "I know. It's alright. I didn't tell them about that part either." he swallowed, then lifted his chin up to look more confident. "I had nothing to do with this incident so they can't really prove their accusations." 

Erik dearly hoped so! He was well-aware that innocence not always guaranteed success. Many were locked away innocent. Especially mutants, especially in a society hostile towards anyone different. Especially since Charles was a telepath -- an omega level one, at that, -- therefore, humans and mutants alike felt uneasy of his powers, afraid. Fear. Fear was to hatred what air was to fire. It made it bloom and triumph. Erik wished he could change things, he wished he could just order Charles free. But he couldn't. He had to be patient and abide by  _their_ rules, society's rules. It was infuriating! 

"Erik?" Charles whispered, looking up at him with those clear blue eyes. He was confused why Erik had quieted down for so long. 

"I'm sorry, I was thinking..." Erik said, running his hand through his face. 

A knock came on the door. Erik chuckled bitterly. 

"They're subtly reminding me that I need to go. Time's up apparently." 

Charles nodded, swallowing. 

Erik grabbed Charles by the shoulders and gave a little reassuring squeeze. 

"I won't let them keep you like this for long, Charles." he said, determinedly. "You'll be out of this situation soon! Do you trust me?" 

"I do!" Charles replied without hesitation. 

Erik nodded and slowly let Charles go. The line on his brow became more prominent now. He seemed... tired. 

The door opened and Erik put on his President mask once again. The FBI agent showed up but Erik cut him off before he could start talking. 

"I know. I'm coming." 

One last glance at Charles, full of something warm and affectionate that Charles couldn't read without his telepathy but it made him feel good to see it in Erik's eyes. 

He took a deep breath as Erik headed towards the door. Then he was alone and couldn't even feel Erik's mind in the distance.  

~*~

Vice President Sebastian Shaw entered the President's office in his usual confident manner, as if the world belonged to him. Erik was at his desk, checking out the latest news about the investigation. His brow was furrowed, his eyes tired from lack of sleep. 

"Erik we need to talk about the attack." Shaw said, not beating about the bush.

"We need to talk about Xavier." Erik said instead. "He did't plan this and they have no proofs against him. Why is he still held under house arrest with that damn suppressor on?" 

"I know it's unfair, Erik, but this is how humans do things." Sebastian said, switching from his work tone of voice to his paternal tone of voice. After all, he had been Erik's political father all those years, ever since Erik entered politics. "They'll let him go once they're done investigating him." 

Erik frowned. "There must be a way to at least get that  _thing_ off his head!" 

Sebastian took the seat opposite Erik, putting his hands together as his face assumed a compassionate expression. 

"I understand your emotions on this issue, Erik. Suppressors are horrible things. And this man saved your life! Naturally, you'd want to help.  _But._ There's nothing you can do for Xavier right now. At least, not directly." 

Erik looked carefully at Shaw, curious as to what he had to tell him. 

"Erik, the assassination attempt only proves humans do not want to peacefully coexist with mutants. They want to oppress us again, they want to put us down like sick animals but we're not gonna give them that pleasure. It's time we take more firm measures against human oppression. It's time we strike!" 

Erik was silent. Thinking. Shaw had talked about this before but Erik was never entirely sure that taking extreme measures against humans would be wise. He was a separatist, yes, but he wasn't an extremist. Shaw, on the other hand, seemed to be leaning towards a rather extreme ideology, trying to push for something he called 'mutant justice' but was in fact mutant superiority. Erik wasn't too sure he entirely agreed with that. Equality was very important to him and he wasn't going to give his former oppressors the satisfaction of becoming like them! 

"Well, Erik? What do you think? Firm action?" Shaw looked at him expectantly. "It'll help Xavier, too, because it's _human_ laws forcing him to wear that suppressor now." 

Erik swallowed. "Actually, Sebastian... I was thinking of a rather different approach."he said carefully.

Shaw furrowed his brow. "And what would that be?" 

"Supporting mixed marriage." 

Silence. 

For a moment Shaw looked like one of those wax figures, staring lifelessly at Erik with disbelieving eyes. Erik gave him time to process. Mixed marriage was on the Integrationist agenda after all which was against all of Shaw's beliefs.

Finally the Vice President spoke. "Surely, you can't be serious. You can't be supporting this monstrosity of a legislation! Not publicly anyway."

"I am serious." Erik said earnestly, not letting Sebastian sway him. 

Shaw pursed his lips tightly, still not giving the argument up that easily.

"Supporting mixed marriage would do  _nothing_ to help you deal with humans attacking mutants!" he said. "We have to  _fight!"_

"Fighting won't bring us anything but more years of torment for both mutants and humans. We should look for progress, not for destruction." Erik replied. "We're on a good path now. We need to keep the course despite a few minor bumps in the road." 

"Bumps in the road?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Bumps in the road? A human tried to kill you, Erik! A human tried to kill the mutant president! This is an assault not only against your person but against all mutant kind! This is war!"

"Everything is war to you..." Erik sighed quietly. Shaw ignored him. 

"You say we're on a good path but humans don't think that!"

"Humans voted for me too, Sebastian! They've entrusted me with their lives and safety! As president I represent both mutants _and_ humans! Or have you forgotten?" 

"Humans may have voted for you, but they still planned your assassination." Sebastian said coldly. 

"Not all of them are like Kelly." Erik said, vaguely recognizing Charles' words underneath his own. 

"Most of them are." 

"If we answer violence with violence now it'll only prove Robert Kelly's point and make all humans consider every mutant as a threat and all mutants consider every human as the enemy." 

"That's what they are!" 

Erik shook his head. "If we support mixed marriage at this moment, it'll make a powerful statement to both humans and mutants. It'll show them that despite some extremist lunatics -- who could be either humans or mutants - hatred and stupidity are universal -- it'll be an example that despite these isolated cases we could live in peace. I'd spare us from more fighting, Sebastian. There is enough of this already in the world." 

Shaw's face was unreadable. He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth. 

"And what brought this all the sudden?"

There was a biting quality to Shaw's voice. Erik ignored it.

"Nothing brought this up, Sebastian. I dwelled some more on the matter and this is my conclusion." he replied.

"It's that telepath, isn't it?" Shaw said, not without contempt. "You're seeing him and he's got you wrapped around his little finger, turning you into a hippie." 

Erik frowned. "I didn't think you knew about us."

"I know everything that happens in this country, Erik. It's my job." Shaw said, looking Erik in the eye. "You took the suppressor off of his head in the evening of the attack, didn't you?"

Erik remained cool. "My relationship with Charles is not part of your job, Sebastian."

"Your _relationship_ with Charles?" Shaw smirked. "You actually think you have a _relationship_ with him now?" He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Erik... I thought you were just having your fun with him. I didn't approve of the choice but then again you've been a good boy for so long, I allowed you to have this one. But now you actually call it a _relationship_? This is unwise, Erik, and you know it. What if it comes out?"

"My private life is no one's business." Erik said firmly.

"You're a public figure, Erik. Damn it, you're the fucking president!" He raised his voice. "Everything about you matters!"

"Not this. I'm not a president when I'm with Charles. I'm just me. Why should this be anyone's concern?"

Shaw melted into an ironic smile. It made Erik feel chills down his spine. Considering Sebastian his mentor, Erik valued his opinion and even if he hated to admit it, deep down he still craved his approval. 

"Aww, is this what he tells you?" Shaw chuckled amused "Is that how he manipulates you?"

"Don't talk about him like that, you don't know anything about us, Sebastian. So please stop!" Erik blurted out. "And again, it's private, it's none of your business."

"I'm your mentor. I brought you into politics. You would've been nothing if it weren't for me. I thought you everything you know! I _made_ you, Erik. And you know I'm right." Shaw said, slowly rising from his chair, hands supporting his weight on Erik's desk as he leaned onto it. Erik knew the purpose of this little show was to intimidate Erik, to confuse him, to make him feel like the young beginner he was when they first met. Sebastian continued. "I know who you truly are and I know the way you think. I know what's good for you and what's good for you is not Charles Xavier. He's dangerous."

"Charles isn't dangerous..."

"He changed your opinion on an important issue, Erik. He's already influencing you. Of course he's dangerous. _That's_ why your _'_ _relationship'_   with him just became my business."

Erik pursed his lips. "Charles is not influencing me." he said firmly. 

"He's a telepath, isn't he?" Shaw said louder now, slowly pacing in front of Erik's desk, waving his hands as he spoke. "Or is he wearing a suppressor when you're together? All the time? Never taking it off?"

"No, of course not." Erik dismissed the thought.

"Is he wearing a suppressor when he's in bed with you?" Sebastian pressed. "How often do you think he gets inside your head, tinkering in there, mind-controlling you?"

"Stop it, Sebastian! He's nothing like that!" Erik lost his temper.

"Can you be sure though? Could you even tell if he does it or not? It's not like it shows when he's using his abilities. He's an omega level telepath, for God's sake! How much information do you think he's gotten out of you without you even knowing, hmm? How much of what he already knows about you has he told his co-workers? Every time you have sex with him, every time he gives you an orgasm, what must his mind be doing to yours? Could you even tell?" Another smirk. "Is he really with you because he cares, or because it's convenient to bang the president and slowly turn him into a mindless puppet?"

This was the last straw. 

"Get out! Now! Before I hurt you!" Erik yelled. 

Sebastian smirked as he raised his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I'm just trying to open your eyes for reality, Erik. I care about you and I'm always doing what's best for you. You've been smart for so long, I understand it if you need to be stupid for a while. But it has to end. Don't bring the country down with you for a pair of blue eyes. You cannot afford to be stupid any longer, _Mr. President_."

Erik's jaw clenched. He gave Shaw a dangerous glare but Shaw seemed unbothered by the intensity of Lehnsherr's eyes. He smirked once again and left Erik alone to his thoughts.


	6. Best-Laid Plans

"Why are you wearing that hat?" Raven made a face, kissing him on both cheeks. 

"It's a nice way of greeting me after three weeks of radio silence." Charles rolled his eyes. 

"It's not my fault I wasn't allowed to see you." Raven rolled her eyes, holding his hand tightly in hers, not letting go. "But seriously, what's with the hat?" 

Charles lifted the hat up a bit to show the metal band of the suppressor around his head underneath. Raven's face fell. 

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know you still have to wear that." she said, sitting down. 

"Apparently I have to until the investigation is completely over." Charles said, trying to sound casual. "I just sort of... don't want to see it on me anymore. Not that putting a ridiculous hat on really helps."

"It must feel terrible for you..." 

"At least I'm now allowed to have visitors. You, mostly. And I don't have FBI agents in my flat at all times." Charles shrugged. "As long as I don't take this bloody thing off."

Raven lowered her voice. "Who'd know? If you take it off, I mean." 

"Well, there are still agents outside the building, keeping an eye on me. Also if I remove it, an alarm goes off and some poor chap whose duty is to ensure I'm wearing it would freak out." 

"Damn!" 

"I know." he rolled his eyes. "On the bright side, the press no longer squats in front of my building. That's always good news." 

"You look tired." Raven said affectionately.

"I'm-- I'm fine." 

He wasn't really fine but he didn't want to worry her more than he already had. Just whens she was about to press further, Charles' phone rang. It was surprising because after the events no one really called anymore. He gave Raven an apologetic look and picked up. 

"Mr. Xavier?" a familiar voice said from the other end of the line. "This is Erik Lehnsherr. I am calling you to ask if we could meet for dinner tonight? I hear you can now have visitors at your place. I want to properly thank you for saving me from certain death." 

It took Charles a moment to process that Erik was calling, that he was making it possible for them to meet without causing suspicion, that Erik  _wanted_ to see Charles and probably  _missed_ Charles. 

"Charles? It'd be good if you replied now, I have other things to attend to." Erik said in his president voice. He was probably worried someone was listening in. But Charles couldn't be bothered about that now when  _Erik was actually calling him!_

He realized he was probably blushing like a schoolboy so he looked down at his shoes and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning. 

"Yes. Yes, I can do that." he replied. 

"Good. It is settled then. I'll be at your place around 6 pm." 

Before Charles could reply, Erik had hung up. 

It took Charles another moment to compose himself from the unexpected happy surprise before he looked up at Raven once again. His face must have given him away though because the first thing she did when their eyes met again was: 

"Oh. You're seeing someone." she announced. 

Charles froze. "What? No, I'm not."

She gave him a look. "I know you, Charles. So tell me, who is he?"

"He's no one. This call was work-related." Charles insisted. 

She arched an eyebrow.

"You really think I'll buy that? You're not working now with all the things that's happened to you in these last three weeks. Besides," she smirked knowingly, "that face was definitely not for work. So talk."

"Raven..." 

"Talk." 

Charles sighed and gave up. Well, not so much gave up, more like he really wanted to share some of his feelings with Raven, even if he couldn't tell her everything yet. 

"Alright, fine. I am seeing someone." he admitted. It felt good to say it out loud. "But it's not-- I mean we're not-- we're just... casual. We don't know what this is yet."

"Mhm? And how long has this been going on?" Raven asked, crossing her arms on her chest with a little smirk of her own.

Charles considered lying but thought better of it.

"Five months." He said.

Raven's eyes went wide.

"Five months??? You haven't told me you were seeing someone for five months!?"

"It wasn't the usual sort of dating... we didn't know where we were going so we thought better not tell people until we knew for sure."

"For _five months?_ You didn't know where this was going for  _five months?"_ She freaked out. "Oh, my God, Charles! Is he married?" she blurted out. 

Married to his work, more like.

"Of course not! Raven, I'm not a homewrecker! It's nothing like that."

Even without his telepathy he could tell Raven's mind was restless, most likely supplying all kinds of horrifying reasons for Charles to keep his mysterious relationship a secret from her. 

"He's not a criminal, it's not illegal, I'm not on drugs--" he started listing. 

She let out her breath. "I'm sorry, don't mind me, I'm just casually freaking out here." she huffed. Usually you tell me everything and now this? You can't blame me for worrying."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But we weren't ready, Raven. That's all. There's nothing sinister about it." Charles assured her. 

Raven took a moment to process. "Okay. I understand."she said and then asked the most tricky question of all. "So who is he?"

Charles bit his lip. "I can't tell you yet. But I will! I want you to meet him."

He couldn't keep the smile away from his face as he thought of Erik, it was useless to even try. When he looked back at Raven he saw that she was smiling fondly at him too.

"You really are in love." She said softly.

The thought had never occurred to Charles as such until his sister said it out loud. It had never been put into words before, it wasn't something he dared to even consider. But now when he actually heard it said it was like a lightening, suddenly shining bright new light on something that was there all along, unnoticed before. 

"I think-- I think I might be..." he said, surprised at his own revelation. 

It was unbelievable. It made him feel lightheaded and happy but also terrified and freaked out, all at the same time. _He was in love with Erik! He loved Erik!_  It was so obvious that he wondered how had he not realized it sooner. It was an amazing discovery and at the same time it was horrifying!

This was also the exact type of a complication he wanted to avoid. What future did Erik and he have with all the obstacles that always got in their way? Whatever it was he wanted to tell Erik. In fact he _couldn't wait_ to tell Erik! And it seemed tonight was the night! 

~*~

The dinner started with a somewhat heavy formality for the sake of the few agents that accompanied Erik to guard him -- they were still lingering by the door of Charles' flat. But as the evening progressed Charles and Erik were alone at last and things returned to normal.

Charles couldn't stop smiling, despite the suppressor, despite the stressful month, despite the world. Erik was with him and that was all that mattered. He was happy Erik was alive! He was glad Kelly was still behind bars and Erik was safe and protected! And now he was sitting on Charles' couch, in Charles' flat, running his fingers through Charles' hair as they cuddled. It was almost normal. Almost...

"I want to take that thing off your head!" Erik said, hands stroking Charles' hair where the suppressor band wasn't covering it. 

"They'll instantly detect that." Charles said. "It's not worth the risk." 

"Maybe if I did my little trick with the needles...?" 

"Erik, better not, better leave it. It's only until the investigation is over." 

Erik gave Charles a pained look, knowing what wearing the suppressor felt like to him. "You're stronger than you think, Charles." he said, pressing a kiss to Charles' temples close to where the needles were, giving him comfort and care. 

Charles let out a small sigh and relaxed in Erik's arms. "I don't feel strong." he said quietly, closing his eyes, leaning into the touch. "But thank you." 

"Shaw says we should fight..." Erik said. "The country's gone insane, so is the Senate. I have meetings 24/7 and they all demand different strategies." 

"I know I should care but, honestly, that moment when I thought I lost you, when I thought you were going to die I... I just wanted you to live." Charles confessed quietly. "I didn't care what happens to humans or mutants. I just wanted you to live."

Erik wrapped his arms tighter around Charles, keeping him safe, keeping him warm.

"I'm alive. I'm well. I'm a survivor." He pressed another kiss to Charles' head, taking in his scent. "Mmm, I've missed you..."

"I can't even feel your mind. It's almost like you're gone." Charles bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a sob. "I'm so glad you came here tonight! Thank you for coming here tonight!" he snuggled even closer to Erik, looking for that warm comfort that he could only find in his arms. 

"Of course, I did, Charles. I had to see you. I had to make sure you're okay." He shifted his weight so that he could look at Charles. "Come on now. Tonight is not about being sad. No depressing talks! Tonight is about me holding you in my arms again!" he smiled at Charles to cheer him up, to give him strength and hope. 

Charles smiled back with a content sigh. "Mhm. Yes, it is." he purred. 

"So... dinner? I'm starving." Erik grinned.

"Yes!" Charles agreed enthusiastically. "I've prepared a few things. Let's have a lovely dinner! 

And a lovely dinner they had... until...

"You left the broccoli in your plate again." Charles said fondly. Every little thing about Erik was so wonderful to him, he couldn't stop beaming every time he looked at the man. He couldn't wait to tell him how he felt. 

"You know I don't eat broccoli, Charles." Erik replied with a chuckle. "Why do you keep insisting?" 

"Broccoli's a perfectly good food! Just try it and you'll see. Besides this is a special recipe." he smiled, bringing the fork with the broccoli to Erik's mouth.

"I really don't like broccoli, Charles, I never have." Erik said amused. 

"But this one's my recipe. It's special. At least give it a try. Maybe you'd feel differently about it."

"I won't." Erik fake pouted.

Charles wanted to kiss that pout away. "Tastes change." he said instead, the fork still in his hand.

Erik rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Charles placed the broccoli on Erik's tongue for him to taste it and then...

"Good, isn't it?" he grinned pleased.

Erik's face fell and Charles frowned, disappointed.

"What is it? Don't you like it?" 

"I _do_ like it." Erik said grumpily. "That's exactly the problem."

Charles was even more confused now. And without his telepathy he couldn't even tell what went wrong. There were no general vibes he could pick up from Erik's mind so he had to rely on reading Erik the conventional way, the way non-telepaths socialized. It was very confusing. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

Erik's eyes were piercing through him like hot iron, while his face remained ice cold as he spoke again.

"Did you make me like it?"

"Erik...?"

"Not now, obviously, because you're wearing a suppressor, but before. Did you make me like it?" Erik repeated, biting out every word.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Charles was utterly lost. "Erik, I'm not using my mutation on you, if that's what you're hinting at. Not now, not ever. Only with your permission."

"Oh yes? And what else do you do to me in my head when I let you in?"

Now Charles looked offended and hurt.

"Are you saying I'm using my telepathy to control you?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound strong. It was one thing hearing these accusations from others but hearing them from Erik too? _That_ was painful. 

"No." Erik said firmly. "I'm saying _I let_ _you_ use your telepathy to control me."

"Erik! You know I'd never do that! To you or to anyone! I respect people's privacy."

"So you keep saying. But I bet you could make an exception for the president. In order to achieve a higher cause, maybe."

Charles huffed, grimacing.

"This isn't about the broccoli, is it? It's about the news and what they say about me. I should've known!"

"You should've known I'd catch up with you." Erik bit back.

"I didn't do anything!" Charles exclaimed.

"I changed my mind on mixed marriages, Charles. I  _changed_ my mind." Erik said. "I was against it, then I thought about it again and now suddenly I realize I've _changed my mind!_ "

"Is it so hard to believe that you just changed your mind on your own? Without me forcing you into it?" 

Erik shook his head with a bitter look on his face. "I could hear myself sounding  _like you!"_

"I did not use my mutation on you, Erik!" Charles insisted fiercely. 

Erik huffed. "If you did though, would I be able to tell?"

Charles pursed his lips but said nothing.

"Answer me, Charles." Erik pressed. "Would I know it if you were doing something like that?"

"No." Charles finally replied. "If I wanted to mind-control you, Erik, I could've easily done it without you ever knowing about it. Not even suspecting it. But I didn't. And you know I didn't."

But Erik was too far gone in his assumptions to listen. He was on a roll and he could not stop himself even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to. He was haunted by the suspicions inside him, even though he wasn't entirely sure how they found their way to his head. But they were there now like a poison in his bloodstream. Maybe this _was_ Charles' plan all along. Maybe he even used Robert Kelly for his own schemes, like the press said. And maybe Sebastian had a point when he said Charles was influencing Erik, using Erik. Why else would Erik suddenly see the world in a different light? What could possibly make him less pessimistic than he usually was all the sudden? He felt betrayed. Lied to. Alone. 

"Is this why you fucked me?" He asked, voice heavy with hurt. "To get close to me and pass your silly law!?"

"What? No!"

Erik didn't want to hear. He was hurt and all he wanted was to hurt Charles back.

"It is! You fucked me to get inside my head and turn me into your puppet!"

"Erik, I didn't--"

"Well, one thing I have to tell you, Charles, you're not _that_ good!"

Charles pursed his lips, his cheeks flushed red with anger, his bottom lip quivering a little as he tried to keep it under control.

"I see no reason for you to stay here any longer." He said, shaking slightly. "Please, leave." 

Erik stood there, watching Charles for a moment. He was shaking too, only on the inside. His jaw set, his lips pursed, the line on his forehead even deeper now. "I'm so sorry." he said. 

"I don't want to listen now." Charles interrupted him. 

"You didn't let me finish." Erik said firmly. "I'm so sorry I let you get in my head. I'm so sorry I let myself fall for you. I'm so sorry I-- I let myself fall in love with you."

As soon as the words were out, Erik left. Charles felt dizzy, abandoned, broken. This was not how the evening was supposed to go! 

~*~

When Erik returned home and his son saw his face, Peter looked at him with a mixture of concern and sadness. 

"Oh, damn it, dad. What did you do?" 


	7. The Wind of Change

Charles walked the room like a caged animal, the suppressor still on his head. The dark circles under his eyes were even more prominent now. He was silent but his movements were nervous and sharp. His gaze was fixed on Erik almost to the point of obsession. Erik felt a cold shiver down his spine as his blood froze. Charles -- his dear sweet Charles -- was tortured, lonely, afraid.

Erik reached out for him with a shaking hand, stretching his arm out as far as it would go but he still couldn't touch Charles. His legs were rooted to the floor and he couldn't move closer.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the expression on Charles' face changed, twisting into a grimace so terrifying Erik thought it was a different face, a different person.  

"Ch-charles...?" Erik uttered breathless, feeling sharp pain in his chest. "“Charles, please, don’t! I love you, Charles��!" 

"Dance, puppet, dance!" Charles sing-songed, his voice echoing throughout Erik'’s head, reverberating hurtful.

��Why are you doing this, Charles?�� Erik cried. ��I thought you felt the same.”

“Why would I, my friend? Look at you!” Charles laughed, the suppressor was suddenly gone from his head as if by some kind of sorcery and he was now free, completely free. Erik felt Charles'’ mind in his own head but the feeling was different this time -- not the pleasant gentle caress of a lover as it once was but instead controlling, possessive, vindictive and sharp.

"“No, Charles! Stop this!"” Erik groaned, his hands grasping his head tightly as if that would keep an omega-level telepath out.

"“You’re such a naive fool, Erik.”" Charles said softly, getting so close now that all Erik could see was his head tilting slightly to the right as he smiled unpleasantly. It was another face! That was not Charles as Erik knew him!

He heard a loud cry and realized it came from his own throat.

"“Charles��..." 

“"But of course I was using you,  _my friend_.”" Charles said, the same amicable notes in his voice despite the cruel hardness of his words. "“I needed a new doll, one with power. And you,  _darling,_ were so  _easy_ to fool! Really! I’'m surprised no one’s ever done this to you before. You make yourself so easy to control.”" 

Erik couldn't stop the tear sliding down his cheek. "“I loved you!”" he whispered. 

“"Well."” Charles sighed nonchalantly and straightened up; he seemed huge to Erik now, taller. “"You'’ll have to excuse me for not carrying about that.”" 

Erik woke up with a start, panting, covered in cold sweat as his heart was racing in his chest. The horrible feeling from the dream sticking with him, not letting him go. The image of that other Charles, the darker Charles, the Charles Erik never knew existed, was haunting him even when his eyes were wide open. The constant thought that the Charles he knew was not even real, that Charles was someone else entirely, was too painful. In his stupidity, Erik had let himself fall too hard and now he had to face the consequences, no matter how hurtful they were. Because while Erik was falling in love for real, Charles was  _obviously_  pretending, infiltrating, to get close enough to the President and gain free access to his head. And Erik, like a fool, had given it to him, granted it freely, naively believing that someone could ever look at him and see  _Erik the man,_  instead of Erik Lehnsherr the public figure. It was so painfully obvious that Charles wouldn’'t really love him, that Charles was his rival, working for the opposition, that Erik hated himself for not seeing it earlier, for being so blind.

It's been going on for days now. And there was no one to really talk to about it without it ending up on a tabloid. He had to put on his mask and carry on as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't just had his heart broken. He wasn't  _that_ good an actor though. His son noticed instantly and it didn't take him long to realize that it had to do with Charles. The boy did his best to help his dad but there was really so much one could do about it. 

He ran his trembling fingers through his damp hair, letting out a loud sigh. He hadn’'t felt this vulnerable in years. He couldn'’t sleep, not anymore. The nightmares were too much for him, getting worse every time he shut his eyes. He would've suspected Charles sending them to him, creating them especially to torture Erik's mind and not give him a rest. But Charles was still under house arrest with a suppressor on his head so that was impossible. Despite how hurt Erik was, the idea of Charles with that suppressor - mind caged like an animal - left a permanent sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  

His heart tightened. The image of Charles - … _Erik'’s_ Charles - from the beginning of his dream popped up in his head immediately. Charles – vulnerable, tortured, hurt, disoriented and lost, scared and yet standing tall despite all the hardship. No one deserved that fate but the  _humans_ would never understand. Ironically enough, often the most inhuman behavior came from  _humans._

As he laid there, staring blankly at the dark ceiling, he was hit by the terrible realization that deep down he still cared about Charles, that his feelings for the man had not really changed despite the bleeding wound that they opened inside his heart.

Somehow this sad realization was more frightening to him than any of his nightmares.  

~*~

Charles' days were long and dull. Same as his nights. He didn't differentiate between day and night anymore. His curtains were closed at all times, leaving the room with scarce light, giving it a gloomy feeling. He preferred it that way. He felt empty on the inside, empty and alone -- he didn't need to see there were still other people in the world outside only to be reminded that he wasn't a part of it. 

The only real sunbeam in his days after Erik abandoned him was Raven. Luckily she was still allowed to visit him and she did that with a devotion Charles was grateful for. Of course, he had to tidy up the place every time when he was expecting her. He didn't want to worry her by letting her see how much he had actually let go of himself and his flat for these last month and a half. What he didn't expect though was that Raven would decide to surprise him one day. 

"Raven!" he blinked confused. "I didn't expect you today..." 

She let herself in with a seemingly carefree smile as she planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. "You need a shower, Charles. And your hair looks terrible." she said lovingly. 

"It's good to have my sister's support." Charles rolled his eyes. 

He closed the door and followed her into the living room to find her frozen there in one place and gaping at the surroundings.

"What the hell, Charles?" she gasped, pointing at the considerable amount of dirty dishes that were scattered all over the place - even the floor, - the dim light, the dusty stagnant air, the piles of dirty laundry that was also basically everywhere, and several suspiciously looking takeout containers...  

Charles cleared his throat. "I, umm... I said I didn't expect you today..." he muttered, feeling not so guilty about the mess itself as about Raven discovering it. 

"Is  _this_  how you live when I'm not around?" 

Charles pursed his lips. "I'm not a child, Raven. You can't scold me for not cleaning up my room." 

"It's not just your room, Charles, it's the entire flat!" Something caught her attention and she gasped again. "Is that a blanket and a pillow on the floor? Are you sleeping in this dirty mess?" 

"Raven, please--" 

She grabbed him by the arms. "Charles, I love you and care about you and I'm gonna say this in the nicest way I can. YOU AND YOUR APARTMENT STINK!" 

He shrugged off from her hold. "It's fine. I'm under house arrest, remember?" 

"That is not an excuse to neglect everything!" Raven pressed. 

Charles flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes as if he was really tired. "I don't need this, Raven, please." he said, voice pleading. "I know everything you have to tell me but I just-- I don't need this--" 

Raven sighed and carefully sat down next to him. "You're right." she nodded. "You get enough shit from life already, you don't need it from me too." 

He felt her arms pulling him into a warm embrace. "It'll be alright." she said softly. "It'll be over soon." 

Charles wanted to thank her for her kindness and understanding, for being here for him, but all he could do was snuggle close to her and stay there warm and shielded. She didn't press to talk more, didn't burden him with words, only remained there - a shoulder to cry on. It was more than what he could ever hope for in this moment. 

They stayed like that for a few hours - Charles lost track of time - when a knock on the door pulled them out of their little bubble world and brought them back to reality. 

"I'll get it." Raven said, carefully letting him go and walking to the door. 

A month ago Charles would instinctively stretch his mind in a failed attempt to reach out and check who it was, only to be painfully reminded that he had no powers with the suppressor on. It would be a futile exercise but he found it hard to suppress the habit then. Today he only remained on the sofa, too exhausted to even try.

He heard muffled voices from the corridor and then Raven reappeared accompanied by a young red-haired woman in a dark blue suit.

"Charles, this is Officer Jean Grey." Raven said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "She's here to-- well, to remove your suppressor." 

Charles frowned at her with surprise, eyes examining Officer Grey. "What? Are you sure? The investigation is not over yet." 

Telepathy had always been tricky to investigate for most humans and even mutants. That combined with the uproar in the media with all other implications of the events around his arrest were making things even harder to investigate. Charles knew all that but it didn't make him less irritated at the delay. 

"Yes, Mr. Xavier. We are sure." Jean Grey smiled at him. His eyes instantly fell on the suppressor box she was holding and it made his heart do a flip. So it was true! They were taking his suppressor off!

"I--" he stuttered. It was hard controlling his emotions in this state. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything, Mr. Xavier." Officer Grey said in a calm relaxing voice. "You do, however,  need to take one of these..." she took out a box of pills from her pocket. "I'm afraid your sister was a bit haste to lift your hopes up."

Charles' gaze fell on the little box, instantly recognizing the contents. 

"It's still better than that horrid thing on your head!" Raven added defensively.

"Suppressants?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Officer Grey confirmed. "Of course, you do understand the need for that."

Charles nodded, biting his lower lip hard. "Oh, I understand." he said, trying not to sound bitter. "I understand a great deal."

Suppressants were prescribed medications, usually pills or injections, which were used mostly by mutants who couldn't control their abilities, or young children with dangerous mutations who were yet unable to learn finer control. They suppressed the X-gene and almost all known kinds of mutations. The results were total suppression of the mutation. It was painless but it left a feeling of disorientation, often nausea, headaches, weakness but not as painful as the physical suppression.

Of course, humans preferred the suppressor band as a guarantee telepaths weren't using their powers -– it was the chains they’'d put on the wild animal to feel safe and sure it won'’t attack them. No one ever thought what the chains felt like around their own wrists and ankles and heads.

Charles wasn't surprised exactly. He was released from the obligation of wearing a suppressor but they still had to shut his telepathy out so they were switching him to suppressants instead. It was the lesser evil. But still, it was an unexpected mercy, a change in the usual pattern, an exception. It didn't make sense why would anyone in the government or the FBI be concerned about the horrible discomfort the suppressor was causing to Charles. 

"Supressants are rarely used in such cases." Charles told Officer Grey. "People usually prefer the visual proof. Why are they making a precedent here by giving me suppressants instead?"

Officer Grey looked as if she was about to say something but Raven beat her to it.

"Maybe the president finally managed to convince them to not be so harsh." Raven said, casting a gentle smile at Charles. "He was openly defending you in the press. He must be grateful. I mean, you did save his life, after all."

Charles winced despite himself at the mentioning of Erik. "I sincerely doubt that  _he_ had anything to do with this." he commented more to himself than to anyone else. 

Officer Grey bit her lower lip.

"Anything the matter, Officer Grey?" Charles looked at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly and handed him the pills. "If you don't mind." 

Charles was hesitating, still not quite believing he was actually going to be free of the metal thing on his head. 

"Of course, if you prefer the suppressor, that's fine too." Officer Grey said when he didn't make a move. 

As a reply Charles grabbed the box and took one pill. She gave him a small understanding smile. 

They had to wait an hour for the pill to take effect. Then, when she was sure his telepathy wasn't working, Grey carefully removed the suppressor.

Charles felt his head lighter now that it was relieved of what was a constant weight on him for more than a month. The relief was not complete, of course - his mutation was still stifled - but at least the physical component was diminished now that he did not feel the cold metal suppressor band around his forehead and temples. It was a lesser of two evils and in this case he preferred the chemical suppression to the physical one. 

"Oh, Charles..." Raven's face twisted in compassion, looking hurt. She reached out for him, her fingers gently tracing his temples. There were two little wounds where the needles used to be, the flesh around them swollen and bloodstained. Even Raven's feather-light touch at the area caused him to bite his lip to prevent himself from giving a loud cry. "I'm sorry, Charles..." 

"It's fine." he insisted again when the sharp pain subsided into a steady but dull pain instead. 

"You always say that..." Raven whispered. 

"That's all for now, Mr. Xavier." the FBI agent interrupted, after she had the suppressor tucked in safely in the special container. "I'll be going now. If there's anything else, we'll let you know." 

Charles nodded. "Goodbye, and thank you for the--" he pointed at his head, still trying to get used to not feeling the weight on it. 

"Of course, sir." the young woman said and then after hesitating a little, she added. "I am aware of what telepathic suppressors can do to a person. I-- I'm glad I was the one to remove it from you." 

Charles gave her an understanding nod. She lingered on which made Raven impatient. Obviously she wanted Charles' full attention to herself. Maybe the young woman sensed it somehow because she readjusted the container with the suppressor in her hands and headed towards the door. 

"I was assigned to guard you, Mr. Xavier." she said before leaving. "You may be seeing more of me in the days to come." 

Before either Raven or Charles could reply, the young woman left.

~*~ 

Despite all his emotional turmoil Erik had to carry on as if nothing unusual had happened to him. For that purpose he ended up 'wearing his president face' all day long and only letting the mask slide during the night when he was alone - alone with either his nightmares, or sleepless darkness. During the day he was the president again - work did not wait or give a damn about his broken heart and Erik was well-aware of that. In fact, he demanded this from himself so he kept working till even laterer than usual.

And yet it was with relief that he ended his last meeting for the day. 

"If there's nothing else any of you wishes to discuss today, this meeting is over." Erik said with the air of a man accustomed to be listened to.

It was past 9 pm and hardly anyone had anything else to add so they all made their goodbyes and left. All but Sebastian Shaw, that is. The vice president lingered on. Erik waited a moment before addressing him with an arched eyebrow.

"Is there something else?" He asked, still finishing up with remaining paperwork.

"As a matter of fact..." Shaw said, assuming his usual place closer to Erik's desk but still not sitting down. "There is."

"I'm listening." Erik said business-like. Their relationship had been strained and awkward after their last argument. However now Erik had reasons to think Sebastian was right about Charles all along. Erik had been dumb to not have believed him at first.

Sebastian looked calm and cool as usual when he spoke, like a loving father welcoming his wayward son. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Erik." He said.

Erik blinked. "You have to be more specific."

"About the way you handled the Xavier situation." Sebastian added cautiously. 

Erik kept his face unreadable. "Ah."

Sebastian walked around the desk to get nearer to Erik, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it must not have been easy--"

Erik furrowed his brow and shrugged off the unwanted touch. "I don't want to talk about this, Sebastian." 

"I wanted to let you know that I am proud of you." the vice president added nevertheless, walking towards the door before turning around again, giving Erik a teammate-like chuckle. "Oh and, umm, there are no hard feelings."

Erik's lips were a tight line. Unreasonable anger was rising from the pit of his stomach. All he wanted now was to be alone so that no one would bear witness of him bending every metal piece in the room to blow off steam. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from replying Sebastian, lest it kept him here longer.

"You don't even have to apologize for your behavior." Shaw continued cheerfully. "I only had your best personal interest in mind."

That was a lie and Erik knew it. Shaw was very much against mixed marriages and Erik was about to support them. So Sebastian eliminated what he assumed was the cause of Erik's change of heart on the matter. Only now that Erik spent hours and hours thinking about this issue he realized he was still in favor of mixed marriages, after seeing them in a new light. It had nothing to do with Charles, or the assassination attempt, or votes, or anything - it was merely something he felt was worth fighting for.

Of course he could not mention this to Sebastian _now_. He should wait for some other time, when they were both rested and not so exhausted from all those long working days. But something inside made him want to take that stupid grin off of Sebastian's face. To make Sebastian see that even though he ruined things between Erik and Charles, it was all for nothing after all. That Erik would still go through with his initial plan. Urged by this immature desire to rub his decision in Sebastian nose, Erik heard himself speak before he could even register what he was saying. 

"I am still giving my support to mixed marriage."

"Wh-what?"

"I think you heard me well. I'm promoting mixed marriage." 

It sure removed the stupid grin from Shaw's face, alright!

"But-- but you can't!" Shaw stuttered, face red with rage now. For a moment Erik thought the man was about to have a stroke.

"Yes, I can. I am the president." Erik said decisively. "I know what you're thinking. But what happened between Charles and me does not change my mind. It was a personal matter, as you yourself just said, and it had nothing to do with my political decision."

"But Erik! He mind-controlled you into thinking--" Shaw tried once again but the president interrupted him mid sentence. 

"With or without Charles, I am supporting mixed marriage. Mutants must have the right to marry whomever they chose. If we're not allowed that, what kind of justice _am_ I bringing to this society?"

Sebastian huffed. "This is ridiculous, Erik. You'll  be the laughing stock of Washington! Hell! You'll be the laughing stock of the entire world!"

To his great surprise Erik realized Shaw's words could not really reach him. Not in the way they used to before anyway. It was almost as if Shaw's opinion no longer was a concern of his. It felt... liberating. 

"It's the right thing to do, Sebastian. And I don't care what a few loonies will say about me." 

Shaw glared at him, lips a tight line, eyes fixed on Erik as if piercing right through him. "You cannot do this, Erik." he said with the quiet rage Erik knew so well. "It's against every plan we ever had and I will not let you." 

"I never shared any of your plans, Sebastian." Erik replied, the same deceptive calmness in his composure as well. "And I don't see how you letting me is of any import here." 

"Oh, Erik." Sebastian sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't have to get to this."

Erik frowned confused as Shaw called out loud. "Emma!"

Erik's assistant, Emma Frost, showed up almost instantly. Sebastian greeted her with a sly smile, eyes still locked on Lehnsherr.

"Emma, be a good girl and make the president see things our way, will you?" Shaw said and before Erik could as much as blink, he felt Emma's mind invading his own - the attack strong and painful, searing through his head like a hot iron blade. 


	8. Friends and Enemies

He was frozen, unable to move, unable to do anything. His mind was locked in a little horror world of its own where he could only observe Shaw's smug face while internally screaming _why, why, why_ in his head over and over again.

"You're holding him too strongly, Emma." Sebastian said, getting closer to Erik, turning the presidential chair away from the desk to face Shaw as he was towering over him from his standing position. Another visual trick to make Erik feel small -- Sebastian loved those -- but it was a failed attempt this time. Erik was not afraid of Sebastian. Furious, yes. Betrayed, definitely. But never afraid. Not anymore. Not since he was a young man, trying to find his way in politics. 

"I had to attract his attention _somehow_." Emma replied, nonchalantly. An unpleasant feeling stuck in Erik's stomach, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He trusted this woman, he considered her his right hand. He had personally vouched for her when people wanted her fired because of her mutation! He had always defended her integrity and professionalism. Well, up until now, he had no reasons to doubt her whatsoever. She had made herself essential to his every day work. Punctual, organized and aloof, she was the perfect PA to a president, or at least to  _this_ president. Now he saw things for what they were. Come to think of it, it was Shaw who recommended her to Erik in the first place. Realization dawned at him -- this betrayal did not start recently... 

Sebastian smirked at Emma's frosty comment. "I think we got his attention now. There's no ignoring us, my dear." he said, eyes still pierced on Erik. "He can't do a thing." 

There was a hint of satisfaction slipping through Shaw's words, as if he was glad to see Erik in this position. It made the president feel even sicker. 

Emma's hold on his mind did not alter. Despite Sebastian's words, it remained this ever-present force, keeping Erik still and defenseless. The president cursed internally but there was nothing else for him to do in this state. He could not even use his mutation -- it was all under Emma's control now. The unexpected shock and stinging feeling of betrayal did not do much to help him think of ways to get out of the situation either. If anything, they blocked his thought process completely, leaving only rage and disgust. 

"No need to look so hurt, Erik." Sebastian chuckled, propping himself on Erik's desk as if it were not the workplace of the guy known as the most powerful man on the planet. "You didn't do things our way. I set you on this path, I thought you everything you know, I _created_ you. And then you thought you could just start making up _your own_ policy? You thought I'd let you do this?" he huffed with an eye roll. "I thought you were one of us but then you-- you got soft. That's it. You got soft. And I blame your friend for it." the words were spoken with disgust which made Erik feel even angrier. Sebastian had no right to speak of Charles in that way! Sebastian was not worthy of even saying Charles' name! The vice president continued, oblivious of the raging storm inside Erik's head. "That telepath-- that Charles of yours? Very bad influence on you." he shook his head with a mockingly sympathetic look on his face. "I thought you'll be back to normal, back with us, once I get him out of the picture but I guess I was too late. You just don't have the balls anymore. That's sad really. I'm disappointed, Erik. I'm very disappointed." 

Millions of things Erik wanted to say and do to reply to Sebastian. Instead he could only sit still on his chair, forced to listen in silence what the older man had to say to him. Maybe Emma could feel what was on Erik's mind, maybe she didn't bother to look, Erik couldn't tell, nor did he care. There was nothing but resentment left for her in him.

Shaw stood up and made a few steps around the desk -- his theatrics again, no doubt. Why was he even talking to Erik?  _Quit the chatter and act,_ Erik wanted to bark back at him. But Shaw was a showman and a showman needed an audience. Also Erik suspected Sebastian had this piling up inside him for some time now and apparently had to get it out for Erik to hear. 

"You see, Erik, you had such potential. You were a face people would like and vote for -- you are a good-looking guy with a touching personal story with your dead wife and raising your kid on your own. You also have this serious exterior and deep voice that make you seem dependable. Trustworthy. Responsible. You are a mutant and an excellent public speaker. You're not dumb either. And with what I managed to do with you, you became the perfect weapon for me to use on the political stage."

What irritated Erik most of all was Shaw taking credit for Erik's entire professional life. A part of him had to admit that Sebastian was indeed his mentor, teacher, supporter, he shaped his mind in ways no one has before him. But did that alone made him Erik's _creator?_ It was a hurtful thing to hear and the quiet fear he was trying to suppress inside his heart, the fear that Shaw might be right, enraged him even more.

Shaw leaned in over the desk, eye to eye with Erik. "I created you, Erik, and I am not letting all of this go to waste." he said seriously. "You will do what I want you to do, whether you like it or not. And thanks to Emma here, you'll agree to everything I say." 

The anger was now ringing loud in Erik's mind. So loud, in fact, he could hardly even hear Sebastian over it anymore. Things suddenly made sense. Little things, like the way Sebastian spoke to him, subtly manipulating him. And also big things, like what happened at that dinner in November. How did Robert Kelly get through security unnoticed, and with a plastic gun too? The answer from the investigations so far has been that a skilled telepath assisted him, shielded him, made sure he'd slip inside without being noticed. They all assumed it was Charles, Erik himself had started to suspect-- How stupid of him! How very stupid of him! Of course it wasn't Charles, it was  _Emma_ all along! Emma was the telepath who let Kelly inside. Why? Because Shaw told her so and for some reason she listened to him. What would Shaw gain from Erik's assassination? Chaos. Scandal. Public outrage. The perfect ground for creating social instability, planting the seeds of hatred. Why did Shaw want this? Well, he had said it lots of times -- _mutants are the future, humans need to bow down, it was time for a new world order, we are the better men._ All those phrases he'd used himself in a milder context, not with such a radical meaning, they came all from Shaw. And Erik's death would've ensured it, would've put Shaw and their party on the right track to reach their goal without causing international outrage. Without it looking so well-arranged and planned ahead. 

"He knows." Emma said, her voice even. 

"Oh!" Shaw smiled at Erik. "Clever boy. Told you he's my best pupil." Then he turned to Emma. "I better be off then. Emma, you know what to do with him. Program him to say what we want him to, okay?" Emma nodded with a little smile of her own. "I'll go make sure our dear friend Kelly is released. Or should I call him Senator Kelly? It's what we promised him after all, wasn't it?" 

Emma nodded again. Confirming. 

"Yes, it's always good to have the opposition under control." Shaw said, thoughtfully as if he was giving Erik one last lesson. "Xavier changed my plans a bit by saving your life, but that's a minor difference. You can still be very useful and if I use you in the right way, make you say the right things, I can get the same results and carry on with my plan. I have you under my control, Erik. I have the future leader of the anti-mutant movement under my control too and he doesn't even know it, the fool. Humans, right? All I need to do is pull the right strings and I can get anything I want. I could start a civil war, change this country completely. Then, I'm going worldwide! I am the king, Erik. What you failed to do, I'm going to achieve! As it is supposed to be. We profit from chaos much more than we do from peace. Did your little bed-buddy Charles ever told you that? I suppose not. But then again, he's a silly idealist." 

This said, Sebastian walked out of the office, leaving Erik alone with Emma to tweak with his mind as she pleased.

~*~

Charles' depression was getting worse. He knew that for sure when he realized that for the last 6 hours he was pacing in all the rooms of his flat without a purpose or a thought in his head. Just moving one foot before the other mechanically, wringing his hands and staring at the walls.

He should've probably gotten a new hobby, to have something to do. But he didn't want to do anything. He didn't have the energy to read as he usually would, or write a new article, or even watch a movie or something. Nothing. No desire whatsoever. It was like he didn't really care anymore. 

At some point his feet felt exhaustion and he stopped, sliding down to the floor, curling up on himself there, feeling useless and dumb. Well, he was dumb! He was supposed to help a cause he believed in, instead he fell in love with the president. Who even does that!? Then he let even that slip through his fingers. They were going to wait until the end of Erik's term, they were going to be together... but instead Erik did not believe him. After all of Erik's reassuring that Charles' mutation was not a problem, that he liked it and enjoyed it, that Charles had to  _be himself_... It turned out Erik didn't trust him after all. Letting vile words undermine his feelings for Charles. This heartbreak on top of the disastrous situation he found himself in was just the top of the iceberg.

He would probably be found guilty and sent to jail for a crime he's never committed. How could he prove them wrong if everyone wanted him gone? In jail, with his reputation and credibility completely ruined, his life taken away from him... In jail where he'd have to wear a suppressor again, not the pills. In jail where he'd have to spend years and then... what would he even do with  _that_ on his record? No one would ever trust him again! He was useless. Completely useless. And a mess. And so helpless right now. It was wrong, all of this was very wrong! He just needed to end it already! There was nothingness in his future, nothing good to come. He just had to end it! He  _wanted_ it to end! He craved the ending--

The doorbell stopped his train of thought. He looked up from the floor, still feeling disoriented. It took him a moment to realize where the ringing came from. He got up on shaky legs and opened the door.

"Officer Grey?" he said surprised. "Why are you here? I-- I mean, did something happen?" 

She gave him a smile and a shrug. "No, nothing to worry about. People always assume the worst when they see an FBI agent on their doorstep. Go figure." 

Charles chuckled. "I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?" he stepped aside to let her pass. "I'm sorry about the mess but it's nothing you haven't seen already the last time you were here." 

"I know it must be hard for you, being shut out completely the way you are." she looked at him with understanding eyes as if she really knew what his struggle felt like. 

"I'm fine with staying at home all the time, although I miss the open air. But most of all   it's the lack of telepathy." he sighed. Then quickly realized that she was an agent, maybe recording every word he says, analyzing him, and his words could easily be misunderstood. So he added hastily. "It's not about using it against others! I'm not getting inside people's minds without permission or mind-control them or-- It's not like that at all! I just feel their presence and-- and--" 

He realized she was laughing softly. "It's alright, Mr. Xavier. I know what you meant." 

He sighed in relief. "You do? That's good. And new." he frowned, looking at her suspiciously. "People don't usually get how it works. You must be well-educated on the subject." 

She bit her lip. "Oh, I am!" she said amused. "Better than you expect." 

Charles' brow remained furrowed, a strange feeling creeping inside him, something like an instinct that he wasn't quite sure if he could trust yet. 

She moved to the living room, careful not to step on a wrapper or take out container as she settled on the couch and looked up at him, expectantly. 

"Why are you here?" Charles asked, not moving from where he stood. 

"I thought you needed the company." she said. "Was I wrong?" 

Charles shook his head. "No. No, you weren't. But-- why?" 

She shrugged. "If I were in your shoes, I'd appreciate a friendly ear. I thought you would too." 

He made a few steps and sat down on the couch next to her, still a little puzzled. It was really hard to read social cues without his telepathy. He was embarrassed to admit it but that was the truth. And yet...

"You're a mutant, aren't you?" Charles said. He was almost certain she was, or at least knew the feeling of being different, an outcast. No way she'd be this understanding if she wasn't familiar with the feeling from her own experience. 

She nodded. "I am. Telekinesis." she said. "I could clean up your flat in no time without getting up from this couch."

It was a joke. Charles laughed. But it was more out of politeness, because she was nice and he didn't want to be rude to her. In reality he was too tired emotionally to make himself feel anything at all. Under the circumstances maybe it was better not to feel anything at all...

"Feelings are always good, Charles." she suddenly said. "Yes, many times they're painful but it's worth it. Feelings make us human, make us kind and compassionate, they bring us closer together, allowing us to empathize. Feelings make us who we are. Don't ever wish them away."

Charles blinked. "How did you know...?"

It was clear how by now. Even he -- the telepath with no telepathy -- could tell.

She nodded with a smile and he realized this was an answer to his thoughts rather than his verbal question.

"You said telekinesis." he reminded her, voice sounding softer now.

"Yes." she said out loud while in his head she explained further. 

_People distrust telepaths. But I don't want to be judged for something I can't help being so I usually keep my secondary mutation secret. Or maybe it's my primary mutation, I don't know. They're both pretty strong... In fact... I couldn't control them. I was really messed up!_

He gave her an understanding look. 

"It's a beautiful mutation." he said out loud and added in his mind.  _You seem to be in control now._

She smiled warmly. _I am. Thanks to you._

He frowned, taken aback a little. "I don't understand." 

"I'll explain."

She sent him memories, _her_ memories, he realized. A lonely girl, frightened from what she could do, scared from not understanding it, terrified of other people's reactions -- even her own family. Years of mental self-torture, depression, anxiety, fear and also physical danger from the magnitude of her own powers. Charles felt something wet sliding down his cheek, realizing it was a tear. He quickly wiped it away and took in the rest of the memories.

 _I discovered you and your earliest articles when I was in my late teens._ She continued, speaking in his head.  _Your words helped me find some peace, calmed me down so I stopped fearing myself 24/7, helped me embrace my powers and accept them. Indirectly you're the one who made it possible for me to learn to control my powers and myself too. I will be eternally grateful to you for that._

Charles was dumbstruck. For a moment he could not really form a proper reply. Officer Grey didn't seem to expect one anyway.

"So you understand now, Mr. Xavier, why I volunteered to take off your suppressor, why I insisted on being the one guarding you." she continued out loud in a calm voice. "You are definitely not useless and I cannot let you think that about yourself."

"So you overheard that, huh?" he let out a bitter smile, realizing now why she really came to talk to him. She must've overheard his thoughts and naturally couldn't ignore them. 

"I'm not anything special," she continued, not giving a direct reply to his remark, "but if I manage to remind you of who you are-- to do for you at least half of what you then did for me, I'd be honored." 

Charles smiled warmly at her, holding in tears, hating what an emotional wreck he's become in the last month or so. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. 

"Thank you, Officer Grey." he said, heartfelt. 

"Please, Mr. Xavier, call me Jean." 

He chuckled. "Only if you call me Charles." 

Jean stayed with him the whole evening, keeping him company as she said she would. It was cozy and nice, and so refreshing to talk to someone who truly understood - without reservations what it was like being a telepath. 

~*~

Erik's only experience with telepathy was with Charles, and admittedly  _that_ had been considerably more pleasurable that what Emma was doing to him now!

The moment he remained alone with her in his office he began his weak attempts to resist her. Employing all the strength of his mind, Erik did his best to try and push Emma out, to prevail in his own head. But it was a ridiculously naive effort -- Emma was a strong telepath and he, on the other hand, had no idea what he was doing. It was a loosing battle. 

He wished he could erect tall thick walls to shield himself inside, be safe there from Emma's freezing powers. Just as he thought that he felt her grasp on him loosening. 

"What the-- stop that!" Emma flinched with a gasp. "How are you doing this!?" 

The truth was, Erik didn't know how he was doing it. Heck, he didn't even know  _what_ exactly it was he was doing! But apparently it was giving good results so he kept doing it. 

Emma fought harder and Erik felt himself weakening again. But the small victory from a second ago gave him new hope -- a hope he thought he had lost. 

He concentrated. How did he do that before? How did he make Emma's control over him slip for a second? Vague memories of Charles teaching him how to better communicate telepathically, how to control the environment in his mind, how to shield himself, came to mind. Passing remarks and recommendations that Charles had made so subtly that Erik hadn't even realized it at the time. He concentrated on those and started piecing together the puzzle Charles had left for him in his head.

Emma's eyes went wide with surprise and dread. Erik smirked internally -- she knew what was coming; she knew what he was doing and she was worried. _Good!_

In less than a few seconds Erik had discovered a whole bunch of important information stocked safely in the corners of his brain. _Charles,_ he realized, Charles had been piling up this information inside Erik's head with each meeting, each touch, with everything he's ever told Erik about his abilities. All this time he was giving Erik precious knowledge on telepathy and a telepath's strengths and weaknesses.

A gentle warm feeling nestled inside Erik's heart at how thoughtful Charles had been, how sensitive and carrying. Putting Erik's comfort first, as he usually did. But gradually the feeling took a different shape. The thought that Charles _expected_  Erik to start feeling uneasy about Charles's mutation at some point in their relationship -- being so sure of it, in fact, that he felt the need to store in Erik's mind everything he'd ever need in case he wanted to keep Charles out -- left a bitter taste of guilt and sorrow inside him. 

Erik tried to push those feelings to the back of his head. He had a more pressing issue to deal with now. Emma had shifted into her diamond form!

According to Charles' information, it was useless for a beginner to try and push a telepath out altogether. Force was not the answer here, neither was rage. So Erik had to go with a different approach. He had to shield himself first, to alienate and block the invasion, before pushing it out. So that's what he started with -- slowly, unsure, he began building up his mental shields. For his own comfort he made the walls inside his mind out of metal. It gave him a stronger feeling of security and power, even if his body was still frozen by Emma. 

The blonde woman's face twisted in a grimace. "What do you think you're doing!?" she groaned. "This won't work! You don't know how to do that! I'm a strong telepath, you're a beginner!" 

Her hold was powerful, growing even more so now that she knew he was resisting formidably. Her diamond form made it more difficult for him but Erik was a stubborn fellow. He would not just give up; especially not now that he knew he had Charles' support -- in one form or another.

The telepathic practice he had with Charles turned out to be of more help than expected. It gave Erik the unexpected advantage of a better control over his own mind, despite being a novice at shielding.

Besides, all he needed now was to stop Emma, not necessarily defeat her mentally. He had a different goal. If he could only release her hold over his mutation he could defend himself the way he knew how. 

Emma gasped again, infuriated. Erik's never seen her angry or lose control over herself like that before. It must've been her pride speaking too -- knowing that a non-telepath could possibly overpower her this way. Her reaction, her anger, encouraged him to keep up the fight until finally he felt the metal sing to him again. The part of his mind that controlled his mutation was finally free and it was all he needed to send every piece of metal he could reach in the room flying towards Emma. The metal wrapped around her, holding her tightly there, twisting around her diamond form and threatening to crack it. 

She tried to hold up for as long as she could but the double siege Erik had prepared for her with the strong shields of his mind and the metal pieces gripping her physical body tightly, finally did the trick. Her diamond form cracked right before completely breaking, as she relaxed into the metal holding her, weak and exhausted. Erik could feel her mind retreating from his, the taste of freedom sweet on his tongue. The first battle was over, but there was still a war to win. 

She looked up at Erik, still trying to get her breath back. "How did you do this...?" she panted. 

He got up from his chair, finally able to do that, and approached her on shaky legs. 

"You're good, Emma." he said, voice low and deceptively calm. "But you made one terrible mistake. You chose the wrong side."


	9. Ah, Look at all the Slow People

Peter heard the commotion even from his room in the private quarters. He was used to it already, being the President's son and all, but it was never as much as today. Everyone seemed so nervous and agitated, buzzing like bees throughout the White House, that even Peter wondered what happened this time to create such a fuss. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Peter had to get out of his room even if that was by far not one of his favorite things to do. He used his mutation, taking his time to make faces at the grumpy people around him and reveling at their slowness. It amused him to see them all so slow and funny looking in the weird poses he caught them. As he marveled in how stupid a serious face can look in slow motion he was also checked what caused all the stress. He frowned confused.

 _"A press-conference? Really? My dad's making another press-conference and you all freak? That's weird."_ he thought, rolling his eyes and getting himself a beverage. 

It was nice to use his powers and just relax in the middle of all those slow people who looked as if frozen in time. No one could bother him, or judge him, or even see him like that. He was too fast to be seen and it'd be a lie to say he didn't take pride in that. 

He let his drink flow around, lost in thought, then rushed to find his dad and see why is this press-conference suddenly so important that everybody dropped everything else for it. He had spent long enough around his politically active dad to make a distinction between the important events and just the usual mambo-jumbo.

~*~

Erik walked, his pace assured and self-confident. His face was unreadable. Officials were scattering around him, making way for him to pass. He payed no attention to them, his entire being concentrating on what was ahead of him. Sebastian Shaw was waiting for him at the beginning of the corridor that was leading to the press room.

There were other workers too, all of them busy with work, all of them looking at Erik for guidance. But Erik only had eyes for Sebastian. The feeling of betrayal and disgust was too fresh for him to ignore. All those years of deception and manipulation. Everything Shaw ever told him -- was any of it even true? Erik expected the worst from people, he was used to their lies. But he did not expect it from Shaw. Anyone but Shaw. He even let Sebastian convince him that Charles-- A sharp pain seared through his chest, almost making him physically flinch. He tried to regain his composure. He needed to think clearly now. This was not about Charles; this was about the future of so many innocent mutants and humans. He had to leave his personal feelings aside. Even if it was very hard to do that.

But Erik couldn't help feeling like a fool for falling into Sebastian's tricks. He should've seen it coming but he didn't because... Erik was not like Sebastian so he did not anticipate the possibility of this game. Erik was ruthless when he had to be, yes; he was far from being a bleeding heart. He was rough and detached when he had to, he didn't mind playing dirty when the game required it. But he would never ever stab a friend, a partner, in the back like Shaw had done. And that made him better than Shaw. Not Shaw's creation after all. The realization left a certain calmness in his soul. His mind was relaxed.

The press was ready for the conference, buzzing like bees in the distance. Erik could hear them but again payed no attention to them. Not yet. His attention was on Shaw again. And he was ready to face him.

"Erik." Sebastian smiled at him with open arms. 

He spoke to him in his usual manner. Of course he would act as if nothing happened. As far as he was concerned, nothing  _had_ happened. The vice president was sure Erik was already brainwashed by Emma Frost. Emma had not had the chance to warn him yet -- with Erik leaving her so mentally drained -- and Erik had no intention of breaking Shaw's expectations. It was better if Shaw thought his plan was going smoothly and Erik was still under his control. He wanted to take him by surprise. To stab Sebastian in the back the way be had stabbed Erik in the back. An eye for an eye.

"Ready?" The older man asked. 

Erik nodded. "Of course I'm ready." He said. "I've been waiting for this, Sebastian." 

Sebastian's smile grew wider. " _We_ 've been waiting for this." he corrected. 

Erik only let the corners of his mouth quirk up a bit. He couldn't muster a real smile but luckily no one expected him to either.

"And  _they_ are waiting for you." Shaw said, glancing at the door in the end of the corridor - the door that led the way to the Press conference room. "They only know there's an important statement you wish to make. I've left the pleasure of explaining them the details to you." 

Erik's jaw tightened.  _Pleasure._ Sebastian Shaw - Erik's mentor, Erik's political father, Erik's political inspiration, the man Erik trusted all these years - that Sebastian Shaw considered ruining the lives of thousands of people a  _pleasure._ Erik was no saint but he never wanted to harm those who did not deserve it. How could he have been so blind to Sebastian's perversions? 

He cleared his throat, hoping he was hiding his emotions well enough. Years of practice did pay off after all but still he couldn't risk it. Sebastian was one of his closest advisers; he knew Erik and his habits way too well to be easily deceived.

Suddenly Erik felt familiar metal piece approaching. Peter! Erik could tell the metal watch on Peter's hand from all the other metal in the house. His heart both filled with excitement and fear. Peter was going to be a challenge. Erik had to remain unemotional in front of Sebastian. That's what Emma was supposed to do to him - turn him into Sebastian's little puppet. Mindless zombie Erik would not bother with his teenage son so Erik had to be cold to his son, even if it pained him. But on the other hand Peter could actually be a great help to him! Now all he needed was to convey to him his message.

"In that case, I'll go speak to--" Sebastian began but was interrupted by Peter who appeared in front of them both.

"Dad, what's going on? Press-conference? More like stress-conference! Everyone's gone craaazy." Peter said, speaking fast as always and giving Sebastian an absent-minded nod before ignoring him completely as he usually did.

"Nothing's wrong, Peter." Erik said. 

"You can't lie to me. Are we in trouble? Did you do something? What did you do? What did you do?"

There was this tone in Peter's voice -- the tone he used whenever he wanted to cheer his father up. So when Erik did not respond to this Peter naturally became even more suspicious.

"Dad? Dad, are you alright?" Peter asked worriedly, and when Erik tried to walk away and completely ignore him, Peter turned towards Sebastian. "What's with him? Is he alright?" 

"Your father has a very important speech to make. He needs to concentrate." Erik heard Shaw say, his voice sounding condescending, patronizing. "Better go to your room and watch it on your laptop."  

Erik was acting just weird enough for Peter to get suspicious. Good! 

His son frowned. "Dad?" he reached out for Erik one more time. 

"Peter, your father is busy right now." Shaw interrupted, getting in between them. 

Erik remained calm. Calm was the key now. Cold precision was a surgeon's best asset. And Erik had a surgery ahead of him -- he had to remove the tumor that was Sebastian Shaw. 

"But--" Peter objected before he was cut off by the vice president once again. 

"You'll have to talk to him later, Peter." Shaw said, smiling down at Peter. "Now, as I said, better go to your room." 

Peter pursed his lips, clenching his hands tightly. Erik took his chance. He reached out for his son's fist and held it for a moment. 

"This is very important, Peter." he said carefully, not breaking eye contact with his son, not letting his hand go. "I have to finish this now. We will talk later. I promise."

He then let his son's hand go and took a step back, looking detached again. 

"Fine. Whatever." Peter finally shrugged and turned on his heels, hands still clenched into tight fists. "The nation's more important than me, why am I surprised?" he rolled his eyes and left his father in Shaw's grasp. 

Erik looked expectantly at Shaw whose lips quirked upwards approvingly. 

"Well done, Erik." Shaw said.

"It's time." Erik replied. 

"Go get them, my metal war machine!" the vice president tapped him on the shoulder, unable to hide how pleased he was. 

As Erik walked to the podium he felt all eyes on him, all the flashes of the cameras, all the microphones. He was used to being in the spotlight, it did not bother him. He kept an eye on Sebastian backstage. He was grinning, waiting for Erik to deliver his speech - the speech that was supposed to ruin the country and possibly the world too. 

Erik took in a deep breath, trying to find that point between rage and serenity that always carried him through public speeches. This was it! It was up to him if it'd be fly or fall. 

~*~

Peter was clenching his fist tightly as he walked away from Erik and Shaw. His brows were drown together in concentration, trying to figure out what was happening. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his fingers were tracing the piece of metal that his dad had just slipped in his hand. Secretly, without Shaw or anyone else noticing. What was that all about?

Peter couldn't check at once what Erik gave him because he was afraid that Shaw might see. So he waited until he was safely in one of the bathrooms to finally open his fist and look at... a piece of metal in his hand wasn't too big - enough to fit in his fist - but still large enough to have writing engraved on it. His dad's handwriting! He must've used his mutation to shape the words on the metal piece. 

_Pietro,_

_I will explain the rest of this later but for now I need your help. Please do as I ask._

_Emma Frost is locked in my office - make sure to get a few agents to arrest her and put a suppressor on her. The reason: she tried to mind-control the president and used her telepathy against the Head of State._

_*Erik's signature*_

The writing on this side of the metal piece ended so Peter turned it over to read the rest.

_After that go gather as much incriminating information on Sebastian Shaw as you can. He's a traitor and I will expose him. It'd be helpful if I have proof to go with my word. Use your mutation to make it faster. Even a few documents would be sufficient to start doubting him enough to start a proper investigation._

_I love you! Everything will be alright! Thank you!_

_Dad_

Peter blinked a few times at the metal piece and then hurriedly got to work! 

Getting Emma arrested was easier than he expected it to be. The agents didn't think to believe him at first but Peter quickly showed them the side of the metal piece with the President's handwritten instructions and his signature. It was almost as good as an official document. The rest was even easier since Emma Frost suddenly decided to cooperate with the authorities and told Peter exactly where he could find proof of Shaw's intentions. Peter was quick to collect whatever he could gather of the papers, feeling angry as he realized one of the documents proved that Sebastian was behind the assassination attempt.

Peter never liked Shaw. Now he hated him even more. Using his mutation the boy ran back to the press room ready to give the documents to his dad. 

~*~

Charles was looking for something to read during his long slow day when he felt a presence in his head. 

 _Jean?_ he asked mentally. 

 _Charles, I'm sorry to bother you like this but it was the fastest way to reach you._ Her voice said in his head.  _Are you watching the press-conference from the White House?_

Charles chuckled bitterly.  _No._ He replied, hoping Jean didn't caught on any of his other feelings concerning the president and the White House. He didn't know how much she knew about what was really going on between Erik and him but he hoped she respected his privacy and didn't peek. 

_Do then! It's about your situation! Just watch it!_

Charles swallowed and reluctantly turned on the TV. The volume was low so he could only see the picture without the sound. His hand stopped mid-air with the remote control clenched between his fingers as he look at what was on. 

Erik...

He stared dumbly at the screen with a heavy heart, not really listening, not really paying attention to any of the actual news, only looking at Erik talking to the cameras. _President Lehnsherr,_ he reminded himself. This was president Lehnsherr. But to Charles he was only Erik. _His_ Erik...

Erik who made him so happy, Erik who hurt him so badly, Erik whom Charles still couldn't quite forget no matter how hard he tried. How stupid it was, how illogical, that Charles would still feel love for someone who hurt him so much, someone who broke his heart to million pieces, someone whom Charles was so angry at! And yet, he  _loved_ that same person he was so mad at. How could the two feelings even coexist together in one heart without clashing? How was it possible for the heart to be so illogical, so independent from the mind in what it wanted? It hurt. It still hurt so much when he looked at Erik on the screen. Charles wished he could just ignore the emotions that flooded his entire being upon seeing Erik's face again. 

Erik was talking passionately about something. He looked so elegant in his suit, so determined and confident. So  _attractive._ Damn! Charles felt angry at his own pathetic weakness when it came to Erik. 

Jean Grey's voice in his head interrupted his thoughts.

 _Charles, focus!_ she said.  _He's talking about you!_

Confusion. 

_What? Why?_

He turned up the volume and actually listened to the words that came out of Erik's mouth. 

"... wrongly accused, instantly assumed guilty because of being a telepath. Just because he _could_ do it, doesn't mean he _would_ do it. Mr. Xavier saved my life. His suppressor malfunctioned that evening because I tampered with it. I used my mutation to remove the needles of Mr. Xavier's suppressor because I am against suppressing someone's mutation without a proper reason. Only criminals should be suppressed, not innocent people who haven't harmed anyone! But because of prejudice we harm innocent people - both humans and mutants! You don't need me to tell you this is wrong!" he paused for a moment to calm his voice and then continued. "I admit I myself had been fooled by such prejudice in my lifetime and for that I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I am very sorry that Charles Xavier, a respectable man with so many achievements in mutant rights, got hurt because of ill judgement. And I know he's innocent. I know that for sure because the real culprit for this attempt on my life is vice president Sebastian Shaw." 

Gasp. Dozens of hands with microphones stretched out as one, pointing at Erik, craving to get the rest of what he was about to say. Erik's face was calmer than ever even after that remarkable announcement. 

"Sebastian Shaw with the aid of Emma Frost and her telepathic powers are behind the assassination attempt." he repeated.

Charles' eyes went wide, gaping at the screen just like the journalists were gaping at the president.

"What...?" he muttered but his surprise was interrupted by the vice president, suddenly jumping on stage with an enraged look on his face, shouting.

"Erik! What the hell are you doing?" 

"Telling the truth, Sebastian." Erik replied. "Will you deny it?" 

"I _will_ indeed deny it!" The vice president barked. "Lies! Utter lies! You're lying!"  

"Am I now?" the president said as he waved to someone backstage to come on it.

Less then a second later Peter appeared with a stack of papers in his arms. "Here you go, dad." The boy said, lips quirking up in a small smirk as he glanced at Sebastian Shaw only for a second before returning backstage again. 

Erik took the papers. "I wouldn't have believed it myself if it weren't for your own words a moment ago when you used Emma Frost to mind-control me. But of course my word cannot be enough. So here's a proof!" Erik lifted the documents up so that the cameras could get a clear take of them. "Plans and incriminating papers that prove your schemes." 

Sebastian Shaw's face was twisted in hatred and anger. "You little bitch!" he gritted his teeth, glaring at Erik. "You ruined everything!" 

Charles suddenly had a very bad feeling about it. 

 _Jean, he's going to hurt Erik!_ He thought loudly in hope his friend would still hear him.

 _There's a mind that I can reach-- Logan... I can warn him!_ Jean sent back to Charles.  

The rest happened so fast. Sebastian Shaw charging at the president, Erik pushing him away and Logan and his men quickly arresting the vice president before he could do any more damage. Jean's warning had Logan send for a suppressor so that they could make sure Shaw would not try anything sneaky. The noise, commotion and chaos on stage were matched among the audience of journalists as well. But they got it all recorded - they'd rather risk their lives than lose a story! 

When Shaw was removed from the stage Erik returned behind his podium, the papers still in his hands. "Here I have proofs of some of Sebastian's frauds. I cannot say if that's all of them but I can assure you he will be extensively investigated for more crimes." Erik read out loud examples of few of Sebastian Shaw's crimes. Then he paused for a moment, looked up straight in the cameras and it felt as if he was speaking directly to each person watching him. "Sebastian Shaw will be tried for his crimes. Injustice would not go unpunished any longer. I apologize to the American people for not foreseeing the events, for not discovering this man's true nature earlier, for letting him be a part of this government. I could not imagine my right hand man to be a criminal. But what I can't imagine even more is that we let our society fall enslaved to prejudice, hatred, inequality and injustice. A society that would allow people like Shaw to spread hatred and prejudice so easily. A society that still doubts the importance of equal rights. It is time we put a stop to that. It is time we all make this the better world we could have. Humans and mutants are not that different from one another, I can see that now. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. We all have our hopes and dreams as well as our heartbreaks and disappointments. We are all capable of great things or of great crimes. The choice is ours. Let us not be guided by destruction anymore. We are one after all. And if we really are more similar than we think, then why would some be denied the right to marry whom they chose? Why let groundless stupid prejudice stand in the way of love?" Erik made another pause to let that sink in. Then he continued. "I want to use this occasion to say that I support mixed marriages. I will do all I can to pass that legislation and make it happen before my term ends. Let this be the beginning of a new era for our country. An era where humans and mutants can live in peace and harmony with one another, integrated and most importantly accepting one another and helping one another. There isn't just the mutant community or the human community... we all are  _one_ community. We're part of the same team and as such we should make sure everyone in this team is respected exactly for who they are." 

Charles took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he had been crying. This wasn't only about mixed marriages anymore; it was about a new ideology being accepted as a guiding star in their society. 


	10. Wag the Dogs... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special short chapter to wish you all a very Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and loving the story so much! And thank you for putting up with my slow updates!  
> Wow, lots of exclamation marks but I am excited :D  
> I hope the new 2017 is a groovy and exceptional year for you all! 
> 
> This chapter will follow the media response to Erik's speech from chapter 9. I remember you liked reading media responses in Chapter 5: Wag the Dogs so I hope you will enjoy this one as well :) 
> 
> Once again, Happy New Year!

_The press conference that the President held in the White House today became the sensation of the year!  And that says a lot considering that we had a failed assassination attempt some months ago._

_We did not see it coming. We expected he'd talk about nuclear weapons or something. Star wars. Not this! Not this._

_It's about time this government does something about equality, justice and basic rights. It's good to know that the big man in the big house is doing his job right!_

_I must admit I don't support him but I can't deny what he's trying to do is impressive. But still it's mostly just words!_

_Just words? You saw what happened to vice president Shaw! I wouldn't call that 'just words'! That was action right there!_

_The President's speech today brought tears of joys to the eyes of many citizens, and  put hope back in their hearts again. Hope for a brighter future._

_The reactions to the speech throughout the country are remarkable. This is huge, people!_

_Have you seen the reaction gifs? Memes? How do you pronounce that word? Meme?_

_I want to vote for the president again because he's making me believe I can eventually feel safe in my country._

_Inclusion. That's the key word. We're all part of the same thing, we're all in the same boat -- humans, mutants, doesn't matter. We all need to be safe, respected and deserve our basic rights! Just like the president said._

_I can one day marry the person I love if he really passes that law!_

_My grandma cried when she heard the president speak. She said this was all she ever hoped for and she wishes him good luck in his new fight!_

_We all know **one** speech can't change the system. It's not like he can say the words and it's done. He's not God! _

_The fact that the president is concerned and open to talk and do something about the issues we've been bottling inside for so long... that's a good sign. That's. a good. sign._

_Pft! He'll forget about his promises in a week._

_He's wrong. Everything he said was just wrong._

_Well, you, sir, are an intolerant racist so we can't really trust your judgement, can we?_

_Imagine if this had happened 30 years ago._

_Isn't it sad that in the 21st century we're actually so happy that a president acknowledges the necessity of equality, justice and peace? I mean, aren't those basic things for any modern state? It should be a given to have them, it shouldn't even be something we need to fight for anymore. Who'd resist him in changing a rotten system?_

_You'd be surprised how strong the opposition to changing a rotten system is! Not everyone wants good things to happen in this country. Most are just interested in profit._

_Isn't it profitable for the people -- mutants and humans alike -- to have basic rights? Isn't it profitable to live in a stable and healthy society?_

_The system sucks and the president's admitted it and finally we see him interested in improving the situation here, in the country among our society, and not just talking about some vague foreign policy plans. It's a nice refreshing change._

_Yeah, why taking over the world when we clearly have a lot to work on right here, in our little piece of paradise?_

_The president has already achieved considerable improvements in asserting mutant rights and equality. And now he's setting the wheels in motion for integration between humans and mutants. Isn't that wonderful?_

_Is our separatist president now suddenly integrationist?_

_We can't really comment on that yet. It'd be most unusual._

_He did mention that thing about mutant and humans living in peace and integrated..._

_I think he's just trying to act like a decent mutant being._

_I wonder if he'd be so praised about his words if he were a human? You're only glad he said that because he's a powerful mutant who could basically crush your skull with the power of metal._

_What the hell? I can crush your skull with the power of metal by hitting you hard on the head, if I wanted to. That's a stupid point! Humans, mutants, we all have the power to hurt each other, it's a choice not to do that._

_But what about vice president Shaw? I mean, what's gonna happen to him? Why is no one talking about the damage he's done and his exposed secret schemes. God knows what else he did that we just don't know of yet._

_Lehnsherr seems determined to not let Sebastian Shaw get away unpunished._

_Lehnsherr's accusations against ex-vice president Sebastian Shaw hold water, investigation shows. Apparently new discoveries were made that reveal other of Sebastian Shaw's plots. It was confirmed earlier this morning that one of those plots was indeed an attempt to kill the President. The ex-vice president and his helpers are facing some serious jail time._

_Charles Xavier, the telepath accused of mind-controlling Robert Kelly into attacking the president, has been confirmed innocent of the crime and is now a free man. No more house arrest, no more investigations for him._

_What did just happen in our country?_

_It's all just a great conspiracy to mind-control society. We're all sheep._

_Speak for yourself._

_The point is, this country needs Lehnsherr right now. It's a shame he won't be allowed a third term._

_Maybe we can change the constitution. *laughter*_

_He's paving the way for his successor, setting a course for them to follow._

_I really like his hair. His hair looked so good on his head during the press-conference..._

_Okaaaay..._

_This is politics for you, mutants and humans. Make your choices with caution on the next elections because the future of the country is in your hands!_

 


	11. Chasing Normality

Freedom. One never truly appreciates it until one loses it. 

Charles was a free man again. No longer confined to his flat, he could go outside as often as he wanted. He was not a suspect anymore, not investigated or constantly watched by FBI agents. He was a free man! And he was relieved to be that again. So as soon as the dizziness from all the mutation suppression passed he was out of his 'former prison'. In fact, he wasn't all that keen on staying inside at all these days. More like the exact opposite, really. He spent most of his days outside, despite the few curious looks people on the streets gave him whenever they saw him, recognizing him from TV, no doubt. The buzzing of their minds, the sunshine, the fresh air - it was all different when you were outside. Once he wouldn't pay too much attention to it, just a regular day and Charles actually used to be a bit of a homebody before, but now... now it was all too precious to miss a moment. Being outside without supervision was like a constant reminder that he was no longer captive, he was free and his mind did no longer need to suffer isolation. 

But whenever he had to return back home it felt like everything he learned to fear so much over the last _almost two months_ was starting all over again in his mind - him under a house arrest, considered a criminal and expecting any moment to be put in a suppressor. The atmosphere and the environment of his own flat were too heavy on him and he craved an escape. Outside these four walls, outside this flat, anywhere but _here_! He couldn't sleep at home, couldn't eat at home, couldn't even feel like it was his home anymore. 

He realized he was developing his own kind of PTSD so he tried not to dwell on these dark feelings too much and instead just remained outside for as long as he could. Sometimes he stayed over at Raven's, sometimes with Jean Grey (their friendship only deepened after Charles' release); and that one time he went as far as spending the night at a hotel because he feared going back to his own flat. But mostly he put on a smile on his face, telling everyone who asked that he was fine. 

"Charles!" Moira melted as she greeted him. She had called to ask to meet him for lunch so here he was now. "Charles, how are you?" 

Charles smiled back at her, that same well-practiced smile. "I'm fine." He replied. "And you?" 

"Busy as always but we mustn't complain." She said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.

Soon the waiter came to take their order and only after they both made their choices did Moira speak to Charles again.

"You know, I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you..." she said and Charles just had to cut her off. 

"It's in the past now, Moira. Tell me what you wanted to see me about today?" 

Moira's smile froze on her face awkwardly. She took in a deep breath and then moved to the point. "You're a telepath. You probably know how I feel about the whole--" she sighed. "Charles, the point is I feel terrible that when things got bad for you we all just sort of-- neglected you..." 

Abandoned, more like. Charles smiled, even though it bore a certain degree of bitterness. "You all had your reputation to think about. You couldn't risk having your cause connected with a suspected criminal in any way." 

"That's true but it doesn't make it morally right." Moira said, seriously. "I'm truly sorry, Charles." 

"Did you think me guilty?" 

Moira blinked surprised. "W-what?" 

"You heard me." he said, leaning forward at the table. "Did you think me guilty?" 

He wasn't sure why he asked that. It didn't matter anymore, it didn't change anything. He could easily just check in her mind if he really wanted to know that badly. But for some reason he needed to hear it from her. To hear the words out loud. 

"Charles, I--" Moira was uncomfortable now. "Do we really have to do this?" 

"You started it." Charles shrugged and sat back in his chair again, looking away from Moira and glancing at the menu instead. "The waiter should be here with our order soon." 

He heard Moira suppress a sigh and he did his best to block all emotional leakages from her mind. 

"You probably know already so--" 

"No, I don't!" he suddenly blurted out, surprising not only Moira but himself as well. "I don't know, Moira! I don't know everything that goes on in your mind because I stay out of it! I can, you know! I can read it all, everything about you, things you've  _forgotten_ , even!" He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down again. What was that? Where did it come from? "I could but I don't. There are so many things I could do but that doesn't mean I ever would. You could easily kill that person over there but you're not doing that. It's the same with me. Why can't anyone get that!? I'm not that much different. Mutants aren't that much different. We're all unique in who we are - each human is unique just as each mutant is. But we are all made of the same fundamental material. We should not be against one another when we could work together and create something... something _good._ " 

The waiter brought their order, stopping Charles from going on further. Charles bit his lip, looking away again. He needed to regain control over himself. This, whatever it was, was unacceptable.

The waiter left them again so there was no excuse for the awkward silence at the table. Moira took her fork in her hand and let out a weak chuckle. 

"I did think you did something to him." She confessed. 

"Of course." Charles almost managed to say it without a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"But I never doubted your good intentions." She continued. "I thought you tried to influence the president on the legislation. I thought you were out of... legal ways of persuading him so you resorted to-- to your telepathy." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry. I guess _I_   would've done that if I were in your shoes so I assumed you would too. I was wrong. I know that now. But you asked me what I thought so I'm telling you." 

A small pause. "Thank you." 

"I didn't condemn you for it, y'know. When I thought you were using mind-control to make him support mixed marriages. I was impressed. The cause was-- is-- a very important milestone in integration. If it were up to me I would've used any chance I get to achieve it. Even mind-control. Ends justify the means, you understand." 

Charles was looking at her, brows furrowed in concentration. "But that would make us no better than those extremists." 

"Perhaps. But you know what they say about good intentions." 

"They pave the road to hell?" 

"When I suggested we get you for this job I secretly hoped that maybe you'll find a way to convince him... and not necessarily by only using orthodox methods." 

"Are you saying you planted me there to find a way to tamper with the president's mind?" 

"I didn't plan it or count on it but I was certainly hoping it would be a possibility if things got too rough on us." She paled as she saw the look on his face. "I thought you knew."

"I never dig in a person's mind looking for information, Moira. I don't violate people with my abilities." 

"And I know that now." 

"I thought you understood me..." 

"I do! And in fact, I'm proud of you. You managed to convince him after all." 

Charles felt as if cold water was suddenly being poured at him. "No. No, I have nothing to do with his change of heart on that legislation." He shook his head. "It was not my doing." 

"Pfft, please. It was." Moira insisted, giving him a medium grin. "You talked to him, you made him see things in a different light and he realized that mixed marriages is something worth supporting. You did it!" 

"I didn't convince him to do anything." 

"Charles, you did. If it weren't for you, Erik Lehnsherr would never had even considered this cause. He was always far too busy with other issues." 

Erik's voice sounded loud and clear in Charles' mind: _"You fucked me to get inside my head and turn me into your puppet!"_

Charles felt sick. Why did he agree on this meeting? It was too early for him to have conversations about Erik. He reminded himself that Moira didn't insinuate he slept with Erik to pass the legislation but the accusation was pretty much there now, in his head, and it made him feel dirty. 

"I think I need to go." he said, shifting to get his wallet out. 

"But you barely touched your lunch!" 

"I'm not really hungry." 

"Charles, wait!" She grabbed his hand before he could retreat it from the table. "The reason why I wanted to see you today. I hope we could work with you again." 

And that was the last straw. "I don't think I can." he said, voice shaking a little. "I think I'm not in a very good place right now..." It was the first time he'd actually admitted it to himself. "I think I need some time to deal with-- with me."

Moira's hold on him softened, becoming more reassuring. She didn't know what he went through but he could feel her disgust at the mutation suppressing practices. She nodded, giving him a warm smile. "I think I know what our next cause will be." She said. "We're all unique but we're made of the same fundamental material. And we should not be forced to suppress who we are." 

Charles gave a little understanding nod. "I'm sorry if I came off a little--" 

"You were great, Charles. Don't you start." 

He chuckled weakly. "I should really go now." 

"Okay. If there's anything you need--" 

"I'm fine." The default setting. He rolled his eyes at his own words and amended. "I  _will be_ fine." 

Moira smiled. "I know you will." 

He spent the rest of the day in the park, enjoying the sunlight, the fresh air and the solitude. He needed to change things in his life. There was something very important that he had to do.

~*~

Erik was working late again, surrounded by papers and files both on his coffee table and in his laptop. He wanted to make this work, he wanted to pass that legislation. But the pressure was slowly sucking the life out of him. Or was it really the pressure? 

He tried to get in touch with Charles quite a few times but each attempt failed. It was like Charles was unreachable even for the president of the United States. Or maybe  _especially_ to the president of the United States. Erik wasn't surprised Charles didn't want to see him right away but he still hoped he could at least apologize properly. He did so officially. He was trying to do so by gaining as much support for mixed marriages - Charles' cause - as he could. But he still needed to do it in the most normal, human form - to face Charles and tell him how much he's sorry, how much he regrets hurting him, how much he'd want to do anything to redeem himself. And Charles had denied him that. Erik wasn't even sure if Charles was alright after everything he's been through. There was only _one_ press statement thatCharles made - it was vague and had more to do with abstract ideas and principles in general, rather than the man's own experience. It was almost as if Charles was deliberately avoiding the topic of what he as a person went through in his flat on suppressants or with a suppressor on his head. When a journalist asked him how he felt Charles claimed he was fine but Erik didn't buy it. Not for a moment. Erik was glad he at least managed to arrange for Charles to be moved from wearing a suppressor to taking suppressants but he knew that was far from a perfect arrangement. He wanted to make sure Charles really was alright.

Then came the pictures. A few pictures taken by people running into Charles in various places in town. Charles didn't seem that much different or traumatized on those pictures so eventually Erik had to accept that Charles simply didn't want to see him. 

Erik ran a hand through his face, trying hard to think of something that wasn’t Charles and concentrate on his work instead. He was frowning at the dim light of the living room in his private quarters, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Right. Peter. 

"It's alright, Peter. It's safe to just come in." 

The door let out a short creak and Peter quietly entered the room. 

"Didn't want to interrupt you." Peter said, a little sheepishly. 

"You're not." Erik replied, putting on a smile on his face. His son wasn't an idiot, the boy could tell something was wrong with Erik's recent behavior. Those entire last months after the assassination attempt were so stressful, Erik didn't want to worry Peter even more. "You know I'll always find time for you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Peter rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "You're a model dad." 

"No need to be sarcastic." 

"Cute. But I mean it. You're okay." 

Erik smiled again and looked down at the papers. Glancing at his father, Peter walked towards the couch and settled himself on the coffee table, removing some of the papers from it and sitting like a tailor.

"So when?" He then asked. 

Erik frowned. "When what?" he said, not looking up from his work.

"You know what." Peter shrugged nonchalant. "When are you gonna go talk to him?"

Erik's hand trembled for a moment but otherwise he remained composed. "You shouldn't worry about that." he said. 

"Come on, we both know you've been a douchebag but you're Charles' douchebag. Just apologize so we can all be happy again." 

"It's not that simple." Erik said evenly. 

"Of course it is! Have you tried? You haven't even seen him after they lifted the charges." 

"These things do not concern you, Peter." 

Peter tsked, nodding a few times, eyes scanning the room. "So you haven't decided what to tell him yet." 

Erik suppressed a sigh and remained silent. 

"Stop pretending you're reading this and talk to me." Peter said, pulling the paper out of his dad's hands. "I'm too fast even for your reflexes." The boy winked with a grin. 

"Peter, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm tired. So please, let's not do this." Erik said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm helping you." Peter insisted. "Just go to him, tell him you're sorry, he'll probably be a bit mad so you may have to stay there and get yelled at for a few minutes but then love will prevail. I know Charles loves you and I know he misses you. But he won't come to you because you screwed up. You have to be the one making the first move so just go to him already!" 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Erik snapped. Then sighed again. "Sorry. I'm the president, Peter. I'm supposed to stay in the White House and work." It was like he was trying to convince himself, not Peter. "That's what I was elected for. It's my duty and I've been doing it well for the last years, no reason to stop now."

Peter frowned. "But what about, Charles?"

"I didn't think you liked Charles this much."

Peter gaped at him. "Are you kiddin' me? I _love_ Charles! Charles made you happy so how could I not like him? The question is, how could you give him up?"

Erik looked at him for a long moment and then just breathed out. "You're too young to understand."

Peter grimaced. "Don't patronize me! I'm the smartest person in this house at the moment. You act like a douche!"

"That's enough, Peter." There was a warning in his voice.

"At least tell me you're gonna go to him and make things right." 

The expectation and  _hope_ in his son's eyes were too painful to watch. Erik was silent.

"You have to!" Peter insisted, almost pleading now. "Dad, he didn't betray you and we know that for sure now. _He loved you!_  And I know because... well, I've seen it his eyes every time he came over. I've seen it in your eyes too!"

"You've seen nothing, Peter." 

"I have! I'm 15, I'm not blind!" Peter persisted. "You were both so smitten with one another! I know he cares, I know you--"

"Peter, please stop!"

Peter pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. "Why won't you listen to me? I know you miss him. I haven't seen you this way about anyone but mom."

Erik was dumbstruck for a moment, unable to respond. The accusation too close to the truth for him to react properly and deny it. Then again, why deny the truth?

"I do miss him." he confessed, looking down at his hands, his words a quiet whisper. "And you're right - I do love him. But we aren't teenagers, Peter. Things aren't that easy for us."

"You think life is easy for teenagers?" Peter's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"I'm saying love is easier then when it's only about two people who like one another. Now I have a whole country to consider."

"I don't see how Charles is bothering the whole country." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to explain that to you."

"No, actually, you have to." He crossed his arms on his chest, giving Erik a sharp look. "You brought Charles into our lives, you made me like him and get attached to him, now you're taking him away. I deserve an explanation."

"I'm not taking him away." Erik muttered. 

"That's exactly what you're doing! You're ripping Charles out of both our lives! Why would you do that to yourself!?" 

Erik sighed exasperated. It was difficult enough for him without his 15-year old giving him a hard time. "You're acting like a kid."

"Well, guess what I _am_ a kid!" Peter raised his voice. "And when mom died I was a kid then too! And when you were depressed I was a kid. And when you spent days on end not talking, not eating, not sleeping, I was a kid. When I had to make you eat and drink water or shower, I was a kid. When I made sure you don't kill yourself, I was a kid. We helped each other then why is now any different?" He paused, waiting for Erik to say something but Erik was still silent. "Talk to me. Then talk to him."

"I can't." Erik said pained.

Peter frowned confused. "Why not? Why are you creating all this drama? Yes, you screwed up but guess what, people do that. Just go fix it. You're not even trying!"

"He won't see me!" Voice wavering. Pause. Another inhale. "He-- he won't see me." Exhale. "Maybe he really did love me-- at some point-- but that was before. And now he doesn't. And there's only so far I can go without becoming a creepy stalker. I can't force him to talk to me if he doesn't want to. And he doesn't want to." 

"Are you sure?" Peter asked carefully. 

Erik nodded. "Pretty sure." 

"M-maybe he needs time. Maybe that's it!"

Peter was desperately trying to see the light in the end of the tunnel. Erik only shook his head. 

"I gave him time. I've been trying to reach him ever since Shaw's arrest. He ignores my calls. There was only this one time when he actually picked up the phone but-- he hung up before I could even hear his voice. I gave him time, I stopped calling but when I tried again I got the same result. He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want to talk to me." 

"Dad..." 

"It's fine. I deserve that." Erik rubbed at his eyes to chase the tears away. 

"But..." 

"Go be a kid, Peter." he smiled at his son. "That's all I want from you. Be a kid and don't burden yourself with pain that isn't yours to bear." 

"I love you, dad." Peter reached out for him, wrapping his arms tightly around his father's shoulders. "We're a team. Remember that. You and me."

Erik embraced Peter tightly and let some of the tears fall down his cheek now that his face was hidden. "I love you too, Peter." 

~*~

The next day Erik had a change of mind. Seeing how this whole Charles story affected his son as well, he decided to go further than planned and do something he wasn't going to do. He went to Charles' flat. In secret, of course, wearing a weird disguise and with only Logan waiting for him downstairs. He couldn't have people knowing that the US President was knocking on his ex-lover's door like a lovesick puppy. But he had to speak to Charles at least once. To know that he really did try everything he could to make things right. Not only for his or Charles' sake, but for Peter's sake as well. 

A blonde young girl opened the door and blinked at him confused. 

"May I help you?" she asked. 

"I'm looking for Charles?" Erik replied, just as confused. 

"Oh, he's not here." The blonde replied. 

"Oh." Erik tried to keep his disappointment to himself. "I guess I'll just have to come back later then." he said, heading for the stairs in hope to get out before the blonde recognizes him and calls the press. 

"You could but it won't do much good." he heard her say. "Charles is moving out. To another town actually. I'm only here to get a few of his stuff for him." 

Erik quickly turned around. "He's moving out? Where is he going?" 

"I'm sorry. Don't know yet. I can give him a message, if you like?" 

 _Tell him I love him and miss him and I'm so sorry and I want him back and I'm a mess..._ That somehow didn't sound like the appropriate thing to say. Not to mention it was pathetic. 

"No. No, it's fine." He finally said. "I'll call him and we'll talk."  _If he picks up the phone._

"Okay." The blonde smiled. Then she frowned a little. "Don't I know you from somewhere? The hat and the glasses are throwing me off... Are you Charles' mysterious ex?" 

Heartbeat rising. Abort! Abort! 

"I'm just a guy he helped once." Erik replied. 

The young woman's smile changed, becoming softer and warmer now. "Yeah, sounds like Charles." 

Erik nodded and left. What else was there for him to do? He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't ask openly about the man he loved. He could only go back to his lonely world, wondering where had Charles suddenly disappeared to. 


	12. The Next Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay! I was sort of stuck on this chapter and it never felt right to me but now finally Inspiration is back!  
> I'll update this more regularly from now on :) The next chapter should be up by next week ^_^  
> Thank you for being so patient and awesome!

There was no doubt Charles was acting strange. Raven had noticed it on their previous meeting too but she supposed it was normal considering all the things Charles went through over the last months. However, she didn’t expect it to take so long for him to recover. It’s been a while and Charles was not returning to his old self. She was beginning to worry. The first time she began to realize the change may be more permanent than she originally thought was when he asked her to bring his stuff to Westchester. She said she would do it during the weekend but it was most unusual that Charles would even consider spending time in Westchester, let alone move in there. He hated that mansion. They both did. However, she did as she promised, packed whatever Charles asked for from his old flat and went to bloody Westchester.

It was strange being here after all those years. She did her best to ignore the rush of memories that suddenly flooded her mind, threatening to sink her in an ocean of flashbacks, and concentrated on her brother instead.

Everything seemed relatively normal at first. Charles greeted her with a warm, almost enthusiastic, smile and gave her a tight hug. They’ve always been very affectionate with one another, it was probably a result of their lonely childhood and the need for comfort and warmth. However, this time the hug was a bit longer and more desperate than usual. Eventually she had to pull away and roll her eyes at him. It was then when she realized Charles’ eyes were a little too glassy. He smiled but the wetness in his eyes remained and it made her wonder if the long hug wasn’t just a way for him to hide his face from her.

She let that slide. It was not the time to crowd Charles with questions. She had to be patient and wait for Charles to start talking about it first. They continued. Charles lead her to the living room -- or to be exact, the one he prefered since the mansion had several salons that could be used as a living room. Raven wanted to discuss his condition and his unusual decision to move to Westchester, but he kept bringing her little cakes and bribing her with sweets and tea. She wasn’t dumb, she was aware he was distracting her from the actual topic. So he wasn’t ready to talk yet. She respected that. Maybe this was what Charles needed. A distraction and a few laughs with his sister. Maybe he’d be ready to talk about it more later, when he felt more comfortable. At least, she hoped so.

She knew ‘talking about his issues’ with her would not magically heal Charles and suddenly make him feel better, buy talking it out would be good for him. Raven really wanted him to feel like he was not alone in this, whatever _this_ was. But Charles spoke mainly of the the renovations he had in mind for the mansion.

“You need to see the gardens, Raven.” Charles insisted when the sweets were all eaten. “I have big plans for the gardens. Come!”

He pulled her up from the armchair and led her out for a ‘nice walk in the gardens’ to ‘better explain his ideas’. Raven was utterly lost.  

“The fountain needs renovating but I don’t plan to change it too much.” he kept talking. “I mean, the gardens have always been the prettiest thing here.”

“Tell me about it.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Those gardens were my favorite place in this God-forsaken mansion.”

Charles said nothing. But they both knew it was true. Charles and Raven were not happy in this mansion. They spent most of their time here waiting to get out. So it was really inexplicable that Charles would deliberately return, let alone that he'd start planning renovations and be so excited about it.

“I thought you hated this place.” she finally said, unable to ignore the subject any longer.

Her brother only chuckled at her puzzlement. “I still hate it.” he replied.

Raven was even more confused now. Frowning, she realized Charles found her confusion quite amusing. He gave her a fond look as he tried to explain.

“I mean, I hate it but I expect this to change. I _hope_ it to change.” he beheld the trees and the bushes around them and smiling softly. “I hope this place could become a home. A real home. Once I renovate this stuffy old mansion, once I turn it into something much better… it can be a home.”

It was not like Charles to care so much about luxury or design. He’s never paid any attention to those before. He’d much rather a few simple things, Raven’s seen his old Washington flat. She knew he could easily do with a small space, old furniture and tons of dusty books. That was Charles’ habitat. What he cared about the most in the place he lived in was the atmosphere. Charles liked cozy homy places. He wasn’t one for grand halls and big mansions. So what was all this about then? This peculiar return to the mansion?

“I still don’t get it.” she admitted. “Since when do you take interest in design? And why would you even care about this place? Care enough to change it and renovate it? Why all this effort?”

Charles bit his lower lip. Raven sighed.

“I don’t mean to upset you or anything,” she added cautiously, “but you avoid coming here for years and now suddenly you’re obsessed with giving this hateful mansion a complete makeover and turn it into your home? You must admit it’s really weird. And I’d like to know why. Are you trying to sell it?”

He chuckled. “No, I’m not trying to sell it. It’s been in the family for generations, I wouldn’t sell it.”

“What then?”

A thought crossed her mind for a moment. Did Charles’ boyfriend or presumably his ex-boyfriend the reason behind this sudden change in Charles? Was Charles trying to impress that guy? What even happened between them? Raven only knew a few idle things. Damn it, she should’ve asked more determinedly about it and extract the information from Charles when she had the chance!

Charles sat down on the bench near what he used to call ‘his favorite tree’, and tapped the space next to him for Raven to join. She did.

“It’s not about design, Raven.” he then said. “And it’s not so much about making this a home for myself.” he paused for a moment to look her in the eyes and then, “Raven, I have something to tell you.”

It sounded so bloody formal, Raven could scream.

“Oh, fuck! You’re getting married, aren’t you?” she blurted out before she could grab a hold of herself.

It all made sense suddenly. Charles’ mysterious behavior whenever Raven inquired about his private life, his weird return to Westchester, turning the cursed mansion into a home ‘not for himself’... It was clear as day! He was starting a family here and she was probably the last person to know! How could Charles do this to her!?

Charles laughed. “What? No, I’m not getting married, Raven.”

She looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Raven.” he groaned.

“No, don’t get me wrong. I’m cool with you getting married, I really am. I’m just pissed you didn’t tell me earlier. I wish you’d involve me in that sort of thing, not just suddenly drop the news like a bomb. We used to talk about everything.”

“Raven, are you listening to me? I’m _not_ eloping and I’m _not_ keeping anything like that from you.” Charles reassured with fond amusement.

She grimaced. “What is it then?”

“I’m planning to turn this mansion into a school/help center for young mutants.”

Raven blinked. “You what?”

“It may sound strange to you at first but if you think about it, I’m sure you’ll find the appeal.” he said, giving her time to process.

“You’re gonna turn this into a school.” she repeated, glancing at the mansion from an entirely new perspective now. Actually, the idea wasn’t so bad, she thought. The mansion was huge, stable and solid; it could make a fine shelter for mutants in need.

“School, slash, help center. A safe haven, so to speak.” Charles said, as if picking up on her thoughts with his telepathy. She knew he didn’t though. He had promised not to get in her head without her knowledge and explicit permission and she trusted he wouldn’t. “So what do you think?” Charles asked, biting his lower lip a little nervously.

Hope, enthusiasm and excitement filled his eyes, mixed together with anxiety, fear and nervousness. This meant a lot to him, Raven could tell. She realized this project was meant to help and save not only young mutants but also Charles himself. He needed it just as much as those helpless mutants he wanted to protect.

She melted into a warm smile. “I think it’s a lovely idea, Charles.” she said, meaning it. “You can count me in. I’d love to help you with whatever I can.”

For the first time in a long time Charles actually beamed at her. It wasn’t the fake cheerfulness he was trying to full her with so that she doesn’t worry for him. This time was genuine and it was so very nice to see him like that again.

Raven beamed right back at him.  

“That’s wonderful, Raven! Jean said she’d help, too. She seemed so enthusiastic about it.”

“Jean Grey?” Raven asked carefully.

Charles nodded. “Yes. She’s a good friend.”

“Right. Only a friend?”

“Raven.” Charles scolded softly.

“What? I’m your sister, I deserve to know.”  

“I’m still gay, Raven. So yes, only a friend.” Charles rolled his eyes. “And I really don’t understand why friendship is so underrated these days. People say _only a friend_ as if it’s meaningless. Friends are important, Raven. Friends matter. Friends don’t abandon or betray you. Not the best of them, anyway. Not the loyal and true ones. So yes, being _only a friend_ can make a person important too.”

Raven suppressed a huff. “Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m glad you have a loyal friend for once in your life. Lucky you.”

Charles bit his lip. “Sorry. Did I overdo it?” he asked and suddenly he looked so vulnerable and insecure she wanted to give him another big long hug again.

“Nah, you were only being a friend.” she winked and the two chuckled at that. “By the way, speaking of friends. A guy came looking for you the other day when I was at your flat packing the remains of your stuff. He showed at your door, looking really miserable.”

Charles paled slightly. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He was asking for you but I told him you were moving out.” Raven continued. “He seemed pretty upset about it."

Charles involuntarily clenched his hands into fists for a moment before catching himself doing it and forcing himself to relax.

"H-he did? Did he leave a name?” he asked.

She shook her head. "No, he never introduced himself but he looked kinda shady so I wasn't sure if you wanted him to find you."

"Uh-huh." Charles' voice sounded a little tense.

“I didn’t tell him where you were, of course.” Raven was quick to reassure.

“Good.” he cleared his throat, eyebrows furrowed. “If it’s important he’ll call me.”

“Right.” Raven nodded thoughtfully then frowned a little.

Charles’ whole body seemed so tense all the sudden, not just his voice. He was obviously trying hard to hide it but he was unsuccessful. It made Raven wonder whether there wasn’t more to this story than she initially thought.

"Charles?”

“Hmm?”

“Was that guy the mysterious ex?" her voice was soft and tentative, like it used to be when they were children and she feared he had gotten hurt.  

Charles pursed his lips. He looked like he wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. That wasn’t Raven’s plan though. She had already figured out parts of Charles’ love story with this mystery guy but she still had no details. No name either. Charles didn’t seem very willing to share this time. They usually told each other everything but maybe this man was different. Maybe Charles was truly in love this time and he got his heart broken or something and was now suffering in silence. If that was the case, he shouldn’t have to deal with this on his own.

“Charles?” she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  

He jerked abruptly. "How can I know? I wasn't there to see him." he snapped. Then shut his eyes close with a grimace and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to--”  

“It’s okay. You’ve been hurt.” she said. Charles did not deny that. Raven wondered if Jean Grey knew the details. Or was he bottling it all up inside as he usually did. “Do you want to talk about it?” She offered.

He shook his head _no_.  

Raven nodded slowly a few times, thoughtful. She was almost sure now that she met the mystery ex last Friday. He was good-looking, that much was certain. And he seemed to be Charles’ type. He even looked a bit like-- Raven chuckled with a headshake.

“What?” Charles frowned, tilting his own head.

“It’s funny, I always knew you had a crush on Erik Lehnsherr but I never expected you to start dating his look-alike.”

She was hoping to pass this as a joke, something to lighten up the mood and make Charles laugh again. But instead Charles paled even more, a dark shadow passing through his frowned forehead. He rubbed at his eyes where stupid tears were gathering seemingly on their own volition. He was visibly trying to chase them away. Raven felt terrible. She had no idea what she did wrong but somehow she triggered Charles’ repressed feelings and he was now a mess. In other words, she’d made a horrible mistake!  

She waited for him to say something, or seek comfort, or _anything_ , but when he didn’t even move she felt she had to make the first step.

“Charles, I don’t mean to pry but--”

“Then don’t please.” he cut her off. He looked up at her, blue eyes filled with a silent plead.

She suppressed a sigh. “Alright.” she whispered, voice braking a little as she suddenly felt too overcome with Charles’ emotions. “Alright.”

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “Let’s go back.”

She nodded and they got up from the bench, leaving the tree behind them. They walked a bit more in silence. Raven wished for nothing more than to go back to the easygoing atmosphere from a couple of moments ago.

“Tell me more about the renovations?” she offered and luckily Charles accepted the way out. He smiled and talked more about the blueprints and his vision of what the School/Help Center would be like.

~*~  

Peter knocked on his father’s door. It was past 8pm and by some miracle Erik wasn’t in a meeting with someone important tonight. That was good news because his father had been overworking himself lately. Peter looked down as the metal handle turned and the door opened on its own. He grinned. He always loved it whenever his dad was using his mutation.

“Hey, dad.” Peter greeted, entering the bedroom.

“Hey.” Erik gave him a smile. He was launching on his bed, surrounded by a few boxes filled with papers and his laptop. The papers were spread all over Erik’s lap and bed. Just because he had no emergency meetings, it didn’t mean he wasn’t working. Again. Peter wanted to sigh but didn’t.

“What are you up to?” he asked instead, casually.

Erik shrugged. “No official dinners. No crisis. I should be here all night.” he replied.

“So working and sulking?”

Erik made a face. “No. Working and then going to bed.” he corrected stubbornly. “That’s different.”

“Riiight.” Peter nodded, only half-teasingly. “You’ve locked yourself in your room, sulking days on end. Sometimes I wonder who’s the teenager in the family, me or you.”

Erik chuckled amused, his face brightening up almost instantly. Peter narrowed his eyes. Erik was trying too hard to look cheerful. But Peter could see right through him. He could tell when his father was putting up a front for his sake. It was unconvincing. Nor was it the first time Erik had tried to hide his emotions from his son. He didn’t want to ‘worry’ Peter but Peter had always been good at picking up at those things and he got even better with time.   

“Lay off with the fake laughter, dad. You’re not a sitcom audience.”

Erik frowned. “I’m sorry. I’m having a hard time now but I’m dealing with it. And I’ll get better. I’ll be there for you, I promise.

Peter groaned. “I don’t need you to be there for me, I need you to look after yourself for a change.”

“You’re right. And I’m sorry again. I’ll do that.”

Peter frowned. That wasn’t what he meant at all. He didn’t mean that Erik had to do that for _Peter_ . Erik had to do that for _himself_ . It was weird seeing his dad so resigned. Peter loved his father more than anything in the world. And he wanted to help. He was not suffering from any delusions that Erik was perfect. On the contrary, he could clearly see the man’s faults, many of them. And yet, that was exactly what made him love him even more. He _knew_ that Erik was flawed and that made him feel closer to him. In a strange way, that made sense. All their lives they’ve been there for one another. Erik’s always been at his side whenever he needed him, dependable and solid through hell. As a child Peter was certain of one thing and that was that his Erik would always be there, protecting him. He never felt misunderstood because Erik always did his best to understand. The least Peter could do now was to reciprocate when his father needed him. And Erik definitely needed him. Peter could tell by the artificial smile on Erik’s face that he was trying to reassure Peter, to spare his feelings. But that was not what Peter wanted here. Peter was no longer a kid and he wanted Erik to know he could count on him.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

Erik shrugged. “Nothing much. Just-- work. My last term and so on.”

“That’s not what’s on your mind right now. Be honest.” Peter insisted, almost sternly.

Erik looked up at him from where he was still sprayed on the bed. He looked at him for a long moment and then as if realizing something for the first time he sighed and spoke. “I’m thinking about all the shit I put you through recently.” he confessed. “And not just recently. I mean, my job being what it is I’ve deprived you of a normal childhood. And now that you’re a teenage boy you should have other, more exciting things to do than spend your evenings chatting with your dad.”

“I like spending time with you.” Peter said quickly.

“I know you do. And I enjoy that too.” Erik added. “But a part of me can’t help feeling like I’m taking away something from you. Like I’m wasting your time.”

Peter leaned in and wrapped his arms around his father’s shoulders. “You’re not wasting my time, dad. You’re just a big baby.”

Erik chuckled and this time it was genuine. He made more space from all the papers and boxes, putting them away on the floor so that it’d be more comfortable for Peter. “Stay with me?” he offered, tapping the side of his bed. “We could play a game or watch a show or something.”

“Or we could just hang out together.” Peter added with a shrug.

“We could do anything you want.” Erik assured with a fond smile.

Peter remained with him till late at night, joking with him, cheering him up. They both had to admit they felt better as they shared each other’s company. However, eventually Erik started yawning.

“You getting sleepy, old man?” Peter teased.

“Mmmm” Erik hummed in confirmation, stretched and yawned again.

Peter chuckled. “You look like a cat.”

“Shut up.” Erik grinned, showing too much teeth.

“Fine. I’ll be off to bed myself then.” Peter sliding off the bed. “You sure you’re gonna be okay? Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?” he offered.  

Erik’s heart filled with warmth but he shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I’m not a baby, y’know.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Anyway, I’m beat. I’ll just smell the pillow and drop asleep.”

Peter nodded. “Okay then.” he grinned and leaned in to give his dad a big kiss on the forehead.

Erik flinched slightly, eyes going round.

Peter frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“N-noting. Just-- my mother used to do the same…”

“Oh.” Peter smiled. “Well, goodnight then, Bubalah.”  

Peter knew grandma used to call Erik her ‘Bubalah’. He was using her word now.

“Sweet dreams.” Erik smiled softly.

Just when he was at the door, Peter stopped. Now was the time so he had to gather his courage and just do it!

“By the way,” he said in his most casual tone. “I read about a new mutant center opening soon. It sounds pretty cool from what I read about it. I think you’d like it. I think you should check it out.”

It piqued Erik’s interest. “Oh? What’s the name?” he asked.

“It’s called _Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters_ . It says on the website that it _provides help, care and sanctuary for every mutant - regardless of race, gender, nationality, age, social status, etc._ ”

Erik was silent so Peter said nothing more. He didn’t wait for Erik to reply. He didn’t even turn around to see the look on his father’s face. The bomb was dropped and now it was up to Erik to react.

~*~  

Being back at his childhood home was strange. He had no good memories from this place. The massive mansion felt a bit threatening with its cold grandeur, each corner of it reminding Charles of unhappy lonely days. But now he had the chance to transform this soulless mansion into something truly important, something that mattered, something worthwhile. And hopefully that would replace the bad memories with new peaceful ones. It was ironic, really. He spent a lifetime avoiding this mansion at all cost, and now it turned out to be the very thing that could help him find his path again. Westchester was never a home to him, but hopefully with a little effort it could become a real home to others who needed it.

Charles threw all his energy into reforming the mansion and turning it into a _School for Gifted Youngsters_. There was less than a week remaining before the official grand opening. He was nervous, of course, but it was a good nervous. As he explained to Raven, the School would provide all kinds of services for mutants, support them in dealing with various issues, teaching them how to use the full potential of their abilities, helping them feel like valid members of this society. The name said it was a School for Gifted Youngsters but there was no age limit really. Charles would gladly help people of all ages. No one had to be alone anymore. No one had to be scared. No one had to feel like him.  

At first after his release all Charles wanted was to lock himself away and wallow alone in his depression. But he was well aware that would only have deepened his problems. He knew he had to pour the negative feelings into something positive. So that was what he did with the School.

He started the preparations almost immediately after he arrived at Westchester, impatient to transform the place into something good. And here he was now, close to the official opening, with most of the renovations already complete and only a few finishing touches left to be finished, minor additions and the School would be fully functional! Charles was excited, he truly was.  

Of course, there was always the thought of Erik… Even though creating the School took so much of his time and energy, Charles still could not forget Erik. He had become a silent but constant companion in Charles’ head. Always on the back of his mind, always so palpably _there_. Even when he didn’t actively think about Erik, Erik was still present in his mind, in his heart. The slightest of things was a reminder, triggering Charles to go down that familiar path of missing the man, of wanting to contact him again, to at least hear his voice. He wasn’t alone in this. Erik had called a few times -- even though they both knew this was a risk, imagine if the press got a hold on that juicy piece of information! -- but Charles had ignored it. He wasn’t ready to face Erik, or even see him again. Besides, he knew what Erik had to say to him. An apology. Erik had a strong moral compass of what he believed was right and wrong. Realizing his mistake, he obviously felt guilty and wanted to offer Charles his apologies. But Charles didn’t need those.

He was glad he wasn’t in his flat when Erik apparently decided to pop by _personally_. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the description of the man Raven mentioned matched Erik’s. But why would Erik do something so stupid and self-damaging was beyond Charles. The only reasonable explanation was that Erik was tormented by guilt. But that didn’t make things better for Charles so he tried not to think about it. It was bringing too many feelings he was struggling to suppress.  

Watching the News or reading newspaper articles became a new form of torture. He had to avoid those at all cost if he wanted to keep himself sane. He hadn’t realized how often the President was mentioned in everyday life. It was beginning to suffocate Charles! Perhaps if he could talk about it, share his personal tragedy with Raven or Jean, it would make things easier for him. Raven already suspected something but luckily she never spoke about it after that last attempt. Talking about it might be a relief in a way, at least temporarily, Charles had to admit this much. But he couldn’t do it. His relationship with Erik was their secret and he couldn’t betray Erik’s trust like that. Even if his own heart was breaking a little each day, he was not going to ruin Erik for it. It didn’t feel right. It was damaging enough that he couldn’t shield himself from Jean when he was on suppressants during his house arrest. To this very moment he wasn’t sure how much she picked up from his mind exactly. Not too much, he hoped. She never gave any indication of knowing his secret, but as a telepath himself Charles knew well that telepaths were good at keeping people’s confidences. Either ways at least he knew he could trust her not to use that information against Erik.  

His months of wondering about Jean and what she knew ended a few days before the official opening of the School. It was a peaceful afternoon and Jean and he were relaxing after a long day of work. Jean was a great help to Charles in establishing the School. She was so happy when he told her his idea, she insisted on giving all the help she could on 100%. No doubt, it had something to do with the way she felt when she was struggling with her mutation. Naturally, she wanted to offer others the support she never got. They were admiring their achievements from the last hectic weeks, chatting and relaxing, when Charles’ phone rang.

“Raven.” Charles chuckled at Jean after glancing at the screen. They both knew how protective Raven was of him, especially recently.

Jean chuckled too and let him talk, pulling out her phone to scroll through some stuff of her own.

 _“Charles! They’re talking about you on the news!”_ Raven almost screamed in his ear. Honestly, she must’ve set an alert or something. She always was the first to tell him when and where he was mentioned. _“You’re on the news!”_ she repeated once again, just as loudly.

“Calm down, Raven. That’s hardly a novelty.” Charles replied with the exasperation of a man already used to seeing and hearing his name in the press.

“No! They're talking about the School!” she insisted and that sure got Charles’ attention.

“Oh? What channel?”

Raven told him and Charles quickly fumbled with the remote. If it was about the School, it must be important and he needed to know the details. However, even in his wildest dreams he was not prepared for what came next.

 _“And here’s the President with his own statement on the new Mutant School.”_ the news presenter announced and then Erik was on the screen. Again.

He looked gorgeous, as usual, that was hardly a surprise. But it was striking to see just how gorgeous he was and be reminded of it when he was desperately trying to forget it.

Charles stared dumbly at the screen.  

Erik started to talk. Charles saw his lips move but heard nothing of what he said. He was standing pale and frozen in front of the TV, clenching the remote between his fingers like a straw for a drowning man.

Distantly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Charles?”

It was Jean, tilting her head, observing him with a twinge of worry. He desperately wanted to reply and soothe her but instead he just stood there dumbly.

On screen Erik was talking about Charles’ School. Praising it. Making an example of it. Claiming the country needed more initiatives like this one. It was a huge honor and great publicity for Charles’ baby but Charles himself could think little about that at this particular moment. All he could see was Erik. The man who made him so happy. The man who hurt him so much. The man Charles could not quite forget. How long before he could move on? Charles suspected it wouldn’t be any time soon. Erik was not someone to forget so quickly and so easily. It must have been love and Charles loved with all entire heart and all his being. And yet, despite the odds, he had hoped it to be less painful to move on from that love.

"Charles? Are you alright?" Jean’s voice was tentative, concerned, as if she already knew the answer. It finally startled Charles out of his trance-like stupor and pulled him back to the present moment.  

"Erm--" he stuttered.

There was no denying it, it was glaringly obvious that he was anything but alright. It was probably written all over his face and if that wasn’t a clue enough his hands were cold and shaky. He could feel himself lose control. He was on the verge of a panic attack, hyperventilating and sweating at the same time. How utterly _ridiculous_ that was, getting a panic attack because you saw your ex on TV!

 _"It's not ridiculous, Charles."_ Jean said in his head.

Charles' eyes went wide, staring at her with confusion.

"Telepath, remember?" she said with a small smile, pointing at her right temple.

Charles bit his lip, feeling awkward. So much for pretending she didn’t know his secret. She’d probably known for months now. Maybe she overheard his thoughts, too loud for her to block. How stupid! He swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry. "I was hoping you didn't pick _that_ up from my head." he sighed.

Jean sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but you were projecting."

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I know how telepathy works. I couldn’t shield myself and I probably projected a lot subconsciously.”

“You projected a lot _now_ too.” she said.

So that was it. He served his own secret on a silver platter, so overcome with his emotions that he had projected them to her. Controlling and preventing projection had been one of the first things he had learned as a youngster. And now he was slipping.

He looked down at his hands. The remote control was still there and the TV was still on in the background even though the news moved on from Erik’s statement a long time ago. Charles couldn’t make himself think about that now.

"You still care about him, don't you?" Jean asked gently, her voice almost a whisper.

He could not make himself reply.

Jean exhaled, guiding them towards the sofa to sit down.

"Charles, I don't know details of what happened between the two of you but I do know one thing and I think you should know it too.”

Charles looked at her with concern.

“He still cares about you very deeply." Jean said.

Charles was not sure what to say to that.

"I know he does." Jean continued, sensing his disbelief. "He insisted on the removal of your suppressor when you were confined to your apartment. He tried to get you off those pills too but I guess even the President has his limits.”

Charles grimaced. "How can you even know that?"

"My bosses were thinking pretty loudly about how firm, determined and, I quote, _bitchy_ the president was on the matter. I couldn’t help overhearing them." Jean replied. "Lehnsherr obviously wanted to help you, Charles. He acted like he cared."

Charles did not doubt the truthfulness of this statement. However, he wouldn’t jump to conclusions. It was probably a matter of principle for Erik. Erik hated suppressors and Charles knew that well. He’d probably do the same for any mutant in Charles’ situation.

Charles sucked in a deep shaky breath. "That doesn't matter, Jean."

He was trying hard not to make his voice sound bitter. After everything that happened between them why did he feel so conflicted? Why was he unable to forget or hate the man who mistrusted him, the man who brought him so much pain?

"I'm sure there was a misunderstanding, Charles. You two could work it all out and--"

"You know what's in my head,” Charles cut her off, firmly, “you know what's in my heart. You know all my feelings on the matter. Please, don't talk about him again."

"But Charles, you still--"

"I am aware I still love him, Jean." he nodded and it was probably one of the hardest things to ever admit out loud. It was also the first time he’d said the words after what happened. He finally managed to regain some control over himself. "I am aware of that and I'm really mad at myself for it because after what he did -- no matter his reasons -- after what he did, after how he made me feel, I should hate him. Or not care at all. But I can’t. Therefore, I have to make myself move on. So please, I don't want to talk about Erik Lehnsherr anymore. I don’t want to discuss it. Whatever happened, whatever it was, it’s over."

These words said, he turned off the TV. Dark blackness appeared where Erik's face used to be just a moment ago. If only it were this easy to get Erik out of his heart and mind as well. But no. Instead, the pain in his chest, apparently still too fresh for him to deal with easily, felt even sharper at the image of Erik. It stirred such a wide range of emotions inside Charles that he could hardly even distinguish them from one another. Pain, love, hurt, anger, rage, desire, all of those fumbled together, making a mess of his senses and making no sense at all. It was pathetic how angry Charles wanted to be with Erik and yet just one glance of Erik’s face on the TV made Charles want him again. It was pathetic, that after all the suffering Erik brought upon him, after the broken promises and the betrayal, all it took was one second of Erik’s face to bring back all the love Charles had for the man. It was like two conflicting parts of Charles at war with each other. Charles wanted to punch that face and then kiss it senseless. He wanted to make Erik feel the same pain Charles was still feeling, and then take Erik in his arms and make it all better. Make them _both_ feel better.

Charles had to stop being so self-destructing and move on from his relationship with Erik. It was over and it had to stay over. For his own sake.

His work ought to be the thing to help him get over it. Soon the School would officially open and then Charles would be too preoccupied to remember about Erik at all. Or so he hoped…


	13. Strangers in the Night

The opening of the School happened right on schedule. It seemed to be a great success too. A lot of people came to the mansion, many of which were guests that Charles had invited beforehand, but others had turned up on their own after hearing about the event. Needless to say, everyone were very welcome. 

What Charles did not expect was to have this many journalists present. Apparently, having the President of the United States speaking in favour of your School contributed to the extra publicity. It brought even more media attention than Charles expected. As a father of this project he had to be glad. As a man whose ex brought this upon him, Charles was a bit conflicted. 

“Mr. Xavier! Mr. Xavier! What are your feelings on the President’s statement about your School for mutants?” 

Charles cleared his throat so he wouldn’t go on record squeaking his reply. “I am very honoured, of course.” he furrowing his brows and hoped there won’t be any further questions about Erik.  

“You and the President, you have a history, don’t you?” Another journalist butted in, making Charles’ heart sink with anxiety. 

“Umm, I’m not sure I understand what you’re referring to.” he said, suddenly feeling crowded. 

“You saved his life.” the journalist clarified. “And then you were under a wrongful house arrest. The President defended you passionately then. Is this his way of repaying you?” 

“Ah. That’s not-- I mean, I suppose but-- That is, I cannot know his personal reasons for-- not that this is in any way personal.” He all but stuttered, it was embarrassing, he had to grab a hold of himself! “The point is,” he said, his confidence slowly returning to him, “this isn’t about the past. This is about the future, my school and how it’s here to help mutants of all generations. I suppose the President understood that and he approved of it. But obviously I cannot speak on his behalf.” 

Luckily after that the discussion went back strictly to the School and Charles wasn’t put on the spot with more Erik-related questions. 

Apart from the short and slightly unpleasant experience with the press, Charles had a good day. He managed to meet with almost every guest personally, talked to them and explained to them what the School was all about. The fact that Charles’ baby could work both as a regular school with special classes suited for each mutant’s individual needs and as a help center made this project so unique. He made several speeches and was glad to see that all kinds of mutants and humans were interested and supportive of his endeavor. The official opening ceremony began at 12pm but there were other activities planned so the guests were entertained throughout the entire day. By the end of the day even more people showed up, curious to learn about the School. Charles had prepared himself for a long day of being a host so that was hardly a problem for him. On the contrary, it made him happy to see all the support. It felt good to know he was not alone in this. 

However, exhaustion must’ve taken him around 8pm because his mind suddenly started playing unexpected tricks on him. Cruel tricks. He was having a nice chat with a mixed couple, sharing their excitement of the fact that thanks to the mixed marriage law they could soon be among the first human and mutant to officially marry in this country, when suddenly  _ it  _ happened. He caught a glimpse of a familiar face and he could swear that Erik Lehnsherr was among the guests. 

“... and we were thinking this school would be  _ perfect  _ for our future child! When we have one. Or two!” 

“Or even three.” 

The two laughed, a little surprised that Charles didn't join in. But Charles was too distracted, his eyes desperately checking every face, searching and wondering. 

“And I wanted to ask you if our child turns out to be human and not mutant, can he or she still attend your school?” 

Erik. Erik was among the guests? This was impossible! Why would Erik be among the guests!? 

“Mr. Xavier?” 

If Erik were really among the guests, Charles would’ve known! Not because of his telepathy -- he had shielded himself extra well today to avoid a headache from all the surrounding minds -- but he would’ve been warned officially if the President was coming! 

“Is everything alright, Mr. Xavier?”  

What if this really was Erik? What was he doing here? Why would he attend Charles’ opening? Was he here incognito? No, that was impossible! Charles must’ve imagined it! If the President were here, he would’ve made a speech, he would’ve announced himself and brought more attention to his persona. That was what Presidents did on such occasions. And presumably he would’ve showed up before all the journalists attacked the open buffet at the evening reception Charles had prepared. If the President were here, there would’ve been security and more press coverage and-- and-- all that and Erik just simply couldn’t be here now! Oh, please, no! Charles wasn’t ready to face him! 

As he continued to freak out, his eyes kept searching for the familiar features among the guests. Nothing. No sign of Erik. So he had imagined it. It wasn’t real. There was no Erik here. Good… good… Strange. Why was Charles not relieved? 

“Excuse me.” he told the couple, leaving them a little puzzled as he strode towards the bathroom.  

He needed to freshen up and calm down. He could not afford to lose it at the reception. Locking the door behind him, he sucked in a couple of deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his nerves. This worked a little so he went to the sink to throw some cool water on his face. His hands were still trembling slightly. Damn it. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door.  

“Just a minute!” Charles called from inside, sucking in another deep breath as he fixed his tuxedo and made himself look presentable again. Another quick glance at the mirror and he unlocked the door. “I’m sorry I kept you wai--” he froze, finding himself face to face with Erik Lehnsherr. His hands instantly clenched into fists.  

“Hello, Charles.” 

There was no doubt left now, this was definitely Erik. 

Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity. For a moment Charles hesitated if he should just run away from Erik, pretend he didn’t recognize him. Or even worse, divert his mind and slip away from him. But either options were unacceptable, childish and stupid. He had to be mature about this. 

“Mr. President.” Charles acknowledged with a nod.  

Erik pursed his lips slightly. Charles acted so formal it stunk. His face so unreadable and  _ cold _ . 

“Hi, Charles.” he repeated dumbly. 

Charles cleared his throat. “Mr. President, allow me to thank you for your kind words about my School. You needn’t trouble yourself with such trifles--”

"Can we talk, please? In private?" Erik interrupted him, ignoring everything that wasn’t Charles. 

Charles' breathing became shallow, nervous. After a brief moment of hesitation he nodded. “Meet me outside the main gate in 5 minutes.” he whispered and walked away. 

Erik finally got what he wanted. He was finally going to talk to Charles after more than 5 months of radio silence. Why then did it feel like he’d already lost before even trying?

~*~  

Charles slipped out of the mansion discretely to meet Erik outside the main gate. As he was doing his best to avoid anyone who might approach him, trying hard not to attract attention, he cursed himself for even doing this. Why was he torturing himself by meeting that man at all? Just hearing Erik utter his name a moment ago stirred all kinds of feelings inside him, feelings that he had hoped were buried deep under the surface. He was glad he said 5 minutes because he needed time to compose himself before facing Erik again. Unfortunately, 5 minutes were hardly enough for  _ that _ . 

When Charles slipped outside the building Erik was right there, waiting for him, looking like a picture of perfection. Charles swallowed around the lump in his throat and pressed his lips tightly together. He needed to control himself or else he’d let the tears fall down and that would be too embarrassing. Better to look angry than sad.

“Mr. Lehnsherr.” Charles approached. 

Erik turned around at once, giving Charles a hesitant little smile before uttering his name again. “ _ Charles _ .”  

“Not here. Follow me.” Charles said in a hushed tone and led the way.  

They retreated discretely towards the privacy of the gardens. Charles had no idea where exactly he was taking Erik -- the idea was to get him as far away from the guests as possible -- until at some point he realized they’ve reached his favorite tree. As if Charles was subconsciously seeking its comfort, much like he had when he was a child. It was dark but the moon was shining bright enough to light up the area near the tree, giving it an otherworldly feeling. 

Erik halted when Charles stopped walking. He stood in front of him silently and Charles realized he was waiting for him to speak first. 

Too many feelings, too many thoughts. Charles shielded himself even better than before and once again tried to remain calm. 

“I’m listening to you, Mr. Lehnsherr.” he said out loud, eternally grateful that his voice sounded unwavering. 

“ _ Erik _ .” 

“Pardon?” 

“I want you to call me  _ Erik  _ again. Not Mr. Lehnsherr, not Mr. President. After everything we’ve been through I’m  _ Erik  _ to you.” 

Charles paled. 

During the small amount of time he had before actually starting this conversation with Erik, Charles had reached the conclusion that calling Erik  _ Mr. Lehnsherr  _ should make things a tiny bit easier for him. Acting more impersonal and formal was a way to avoid getting hurt. 

“Charles?”  

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that, Mr. Lehnsherr.” he said, inhaling rather sharply. 

Erik looked crashed. It was like a twisted version of their first date. 

“I realize you may not want to see me--” he said. 

“I don’t.” Charles confirmed. 

“-- but I need to talk to you. Hear me out, please?”  

Erik paused, eyes gazing at Charles with hopeful anticipation, waiting for some kind of response, a flicker of emotion to pass through that familiar beloved face. But there was none. Charles remained just as distant as he was a moment ago. Erik was visibly discouraged by that and for a moment he forgot to speak, standing there dumbly in front of the telepath. 

“I’m listening.” Charles reminded him, voice sounding a bit exasperated, making Erik feel like he was wasting the man’s time. 

“I-- the thing is-- when we-- um…” 

“Wow. So good with words. No wonder you’ve been elected president. Twice.” Charles said, his voice biting.   

Erik sighed. “You know what’s in my head, you know why I--”

“I don’t poke around your mind willy-nilly, Mr. Lehnsherr.” Charles interrupted him. “The only times I had been inside your head were with your explicit permission and, if memory serves, enthusiastic consent.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’ve never crossed a line.”

“Didn’t seem like you believed that when I told you the first time.” Charles reminded bitterly. 

“I know. I made a mistake. That’s why I’m here now. To tell you that I’m s--”

“I don’t need to listen to this.” Charles said, turning his back to walk away when Erik grabbed him by the wrist. Charles glanced down at the touch, breath hitching in his throat. He swallowed. “Let me go.” he said firmly.

Erik’s grip on him softened and he slowly let go. “You deserve a proper apolog--”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Charles cut him off and only now did Erik notice Charles’ eyes in the moonlight. They were watery with unshed tears. 

The image took him off guard, surprising him. He had assumed Charles no longer cared. But these tears made him hope that maybe what Charles exhibited so far was only a cold facade, a way to hide his true feelings. Maybe there was still a part of Charles that wasn’t indifferent to Erik.  

Charles looked away and rubbed at his eyes absentmindedly, clearing his throat. “I appreciate you coming all the way here, Mr. Lehnsherr, but I don’t want to waste any more of your time. Or mine, for that matter.”

“Charles, I’m so--” 

“What do you want from me, Erik?” he cut him off impatiently. 

“Forgiveness.”

“To what end?”

“Well…”

“Say it.” Charles pressed. 

“I want you back.”

The words were like a whisper, quiet and uncertain, intimate and charged with passion. It was a hope he dared not admit he still entertained. 

Charles was biting at his lower lip. “That can’t happen.” he said, stepping further away from Erik. 

“I know.” Erik said, resigned, defeated. He wasn’t surprised by the answer. He was prepared for the rejection. And yet a sharp pain pierced right through his heart. Sudden epiphany struck him as he realized that deep inside there was a crazy part of him that still hoped that by some miracle Charles would take him back, despite all reason, despite everything.  

The look on Erik’s face made Charles’ anger slowly deflate. He remained silent, not sure what to do next. 

"I'm sorry, Charles.” Erik uttered, heartfelt. “For what happened, I truly am." 

Charles grimaced slightly. 

“Please, let me make it up to you. Let me fix this.” Erik added. 

Charles was apparently fascinated by his shoes. “Is this what you’re doing now?” He muttered. 

His voice was so quiet, so small Erik couldn’t hear him at first. 

“What?” 

The telepath looked up, a pair of clear blue eyes piercing him. “Is this what you’re doing now? Fixing things and making it up to me? Your support for the mixed marriage law -- congratulations on that, by the way -- and--and praising my school and--and--” 

Erik quickly shook his head. “No, that’s not why I’m doing those things.”  

“You needn’t bother making all the speeches. I don’t need your help.”  

“I know you don’t. I didn’t do it to help you. I truly believe in this school and what you’re starting here. I meant every word in those speeches. As for the mixed marriage law, you made me see it in a new light. I realized what an important basic right it is. I wasn’t trying to get you back when I supported it. I just wanted to do the decent thing.” 

Charles mellowed at that. Perhaps he could sense the truthful honesty in Erik’s words. 

“Thank you" he said softly after a small pause. 

Erik smiled at him, hopeful. “I was thinking perhaps I could enrol Peter in the school? Would that be alright? I believe it would benefit him. Give him the opportunity to meet more mutants his age. Get out of the house more.”  

“Oh! Yes, of course. If he wants it, I’d be glad to have him around. I’ve missed Peter.” 

“He misses you too.” 

“He’s a lovely boy. He’s very welcome to my school.” 

“That’s good. I’ll make sure to talk to the Principal, then. You know, charm him and all that.” 

For the first time since the beginning of this conversation Charles actually laughed. “Yes, well, I’ve heard the Principal is a really tough cookie so good luck charming him.” 

“The toughest.” Erik shook his head with a grin. 

The smiles lingered on their faces for a moment as they stood awkwardly against one another, sharing an uncertain look. 

Then encouraged by the lack of hostility, Erik asked, "I don't suppose we could-- grab a coffee some time or...?" 

Charles looked down at his shoes again and shook his head. "No. No, we cannot." 

Erik nodded. "Quite right to. I understand."  

Charles was not wearing a suppressor -- Duh! He wouldn’t put _ that thing _ on his head ever again if he could help it! -- but he kept his shields up the entire day, even more so during this conversation. However, Erik’s thoughts were getting louder and louder, getting gradually more difficult to ignore. Erik was subconsciously projecting them, which to a telepath was a lot like having someone shout your name at you. It made it very difficult for Charles to block the mental waves radiating from his ex-lover. He could feel Erik’s need to reach out for Charles, drop down on his knees and wrap his arms around the smaller man's frame, to hold him tight and beg for a second chance. He could feel Erik’s regret, Erik’s desire, Erik’s love. The way Erik craved to fall into Charles’ arms and know he’s been forgiven. But despite how desperately he wanted these things, Erik didn't do any of them. Nothing in his exterior betrayed those sentiments. Erik’s eyes were the only part of him that was mirroring his inner emotions. 

Charles wanted to cry. 

He swallowed. His entire body got tense. Being close to Erik put him on edge, made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable again. The fact that for a moment there they both fell back to the way they used to be was slightly unnerving. It was so easy to give in to old feelings and forget. But Charles didn’t want that to happen. He had to be alert.  

"I-- I think I should go now." he stuttered, avoiding Erik’s gaze as he walked past him. 

Erik felt seized by sudden panic that Charles was leaving. Before he could grab a hold of himself he gasped a “Charles, wait!” and grabbed him tightly by the arm. His hand then slowly slid down so that his fingers could wrap around Charles’ bare hand instead. He could feel Charles’ skin again and the touch sent a jolt of pleasure and anxiety throughout his entire body. Judging by the look on Charles’ face and the slight shudder he could not conceal, Charles felt the same. 

Charles gazed up at him, biting his lower lip nervously. “E--erik…” His voice sounded dazed, his eyes could not look away.  _ Mesmerizing _ , Erik thought.

“Charles,  _ please… _ ” he whispered, his voice low and full of feeling. There was pleading in his eyes, so much pain he could not hide and did not want to hide from Charles anymore. Let Charles see. Let Charles see it all! Let him  _ know  _ just how sorry Erik was and how much he needed him. There was no place for pride or pretence, no room for games. Erik had no wish to keep anything from Charles. He wanted to bare his entire soul to that man and be at his mercy. Even if Charles didn’t love him back. 

Charles shut his eyes closed, tightly. His face twisted in a grimace. He suddenly looked like this was the last place in the Universe he wanted to be. This was enough to sober Erik up a little bit. He forced himself to release Charles’ hand -- the hardest thing he had to do -- letting go of Charles, knowing that this might be their farewell.  

“I cannot do this, Erik.” Charles whispered.  

They were standing so close to one another, practically breathing each other’s air. Charles’ body radiated a familiar heat in which Erik wanted to sink. 

“Read my mind.” he said, voice low and deep, and slightly hoarse. 

Wrong thing to say. The moment was gone. 

Charles instinctively shook his head, pulling away. “That won’t change anything.” 

“I don’t want to change anything. I just want you  _ to know  _ everything. Even if you don’t forgive me, I don’t want us to part with you not knowing how I feel. So please, read my mind?” 

Charles licked his lips, the fierceness returning to his eyes. “You really think I’d go anywhere near that head of yours after everything that happened?” 

Erik didn’t know how to respond so he listened instead.

“You broke me, Erik. You broke my heart into a billion tiny pieces. You hurt me the most. I was not surprised of what other people thought of me, of their doubts and distrust, but  _ you _ … You knew me, Erik. I opened up to you and you  _ knew. _ ” his voice was trembling, his eyes were filled with the tears he was fighting to keep in. Emotions, stored inside for months without an outlet, were finally finding their way out of his mouth. They were streaming out of him seemingly on their own volition and he couldn’t make himself stop. “You knew and you still believed Shaw. You believed I would  _ ever  _ use my mutation against you. You didn’t trust me. You shattered me. You hurt me beyond imagining and now I just… I can’t trust you anymore.” 

Erik remained silent. There was nothing for him to say to that. Charles’ words rang with truth, there was no debating that. Erik bit his lower lip, nodding firmly at Charles, accepting his decision. 

Charles sighed. He sounded very tired. “I believe you when you say you’re sorry. I know you’re sincere in your regret. I accept your apology and I forgive you. But I cannot do anything more than that. I cannot accept you back in my life so if that’s what you’re asking of me, don’t.” 

“Charles, I still…” he cut himself off. What could he say?  _ I still love you.  _ As if it mattered or could magically change all the things Erik put Charles through, all the things he had  _ allowed  _ to happen. He had to face the unpleasant truth that his love changed nothing.  _ Meant  _ nothing. He had lost his chance. 

And yet he couldn’t suppress his feelings, not this time. He crossed the small distance between them and for a third time tonight his fingers found their way to Charles’ hands, gently stroking the warm skin. Charles closed his eyes again, his head leaning towards Erik, keeping them mere inches apart, as if he wanted to rest his forehead on Erik’s chest.  

“Erik, please…” he pleaded quietly. He felt too exhausted to fight any longer, too tired to resist. It wasn’t easy when all he really wanted was to throw himself in Erik’s arms and receive the embrace he knew so well and loved so much, feel the warmth he craved from the man he  _ still  _ loved. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--”  

“I know.” Erik pressed his lips to Charles’ hair, taking in the scent. “But Charles, I need you. I can’t-- it’s so hard to live without you in my life. It’s like everything is a struggle. I don’t even want to wake up in the mornings anymore. I’m scaring my son and that’s scaring me. I love you. I know I screwed it all up but I promise I won’t be an idiot ever again. Just-- one more chance? Please? I know you’re a liberal and an integrationist, you should believe in second chances and cooperation.” 

Charles let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Erik.” He uttered fondly. His head was now resting on Erik’s chest as Erik’s nose was still pressed to Charles’ hair. 

Erik smiled a little too, but it was a sad, weak smile. 

“You want me to go then? To leave?” he asked. 

Charles suppressed a sigh. “I should, yes.” 

“Alright then.” Erik said after a small pause. “But I really think we make a great couple. We could have a future together if we only chose so.” 

Charles pulled away with a frown. “Erik, don’t sweet-talk me, I’m not your average voter.”

“I never meant to hurt you.” 

“But you did. And that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that even after all that pain and disappointment  _ I still love you  _ and I still can’t get you out of my head. I’m a wreck because of you.”  

“I’m a wreck too! Let me help!” He was still holding Charles’ hands, looking at him pleadingly. “Let me make it better! Let  _ us  _ make it better. If you love me we could--” 

“You don’t understand. This won’t work.” Charles cut him off, pulling his hands away. “I cannot go back to you after everything. I don’t trust you anymore, Erik. And as cliche as it sounds, a relationship really  _ is  _ built on trust. Even if I give in now and followed my own desires, let myself fall for you all over again -- which I assure you, is a huge temptation -- what do you suppose will happen in a month or so when old wounds suddenly reopen? I’m not healed yet. How can we be the great couple you describe when I know I’m still bleeding internally. I’m not mad at you anymore, Erik, I’m only trying to be realistic. And to spare us both pain. I love you. And I want you. Hell, I still miss you so bloody much every fucking day! But I’m not ready for this relationship. It won’t be healthy for me or for you. I’m not over what happened. I’m sorry but I cannot deal with that. I cannot do this.” 

Erik looked so broken Charles almost wished he could change his mind and say  _ yes  _ to him. But reason won over heart and passions and he managed to stand firm. 

Erik nodded. “I get it. You’re actually quite-- logical.” 

Charles only gave a small nod. 

Erik tilted his head slightly, eyes still on Charles. They were as beautiful as ever, only this time a little more glassy than usual. 

“Thank you, Charles. For everything. You made me feel things I thought I had buried with my wife. I’m sorry again. I think there won’t be a time when I won’t be sorry for what happened. But I won’t bother you anymore, you can be sure of that. I guess, this really is farewell.” 

Charles bit his lower lip hard to prevent himself from crying. It was so hard to keep his composure when his heart was being ripped apart. 

“Erik...” was all he managed to say. He wasn’t sure why but he just needed to say Erik’s name one more time. 

It stirred something inside Erik. He realized this might be the last time they were alone. 

“I love you, Charles! I won’t stop loving you.” Erik said, voice heavy with passion as he suddenly pulled Charles flush against him and crashed their lips together. 

Charles gasped but did not pull away. Instead he pulled Erik closer, wrapping his arms around him and letting himself sink into the kiss. The feeling was familiar and yet foreign for it’s been so long since Charles had felt it. Only in his dreams. But this now was real. And Charles hardly had the strength to fight a kiss he was starving for.

He heard Erik moan a little, his strong arms finding their way around Charles’ waist, roaming over his back. Charles could feel the heat of Erik’s body, burning him and giving him life. It seemed to go on forever and yet it was still not enough. Passionate and desperate and blissful and painful all at the same time. It felt like a new  _ hello  _ but was actually a  _ farewell  _ in disguise. 

It took them a long while to finally pull apart. Both of them panting and disheveled, trying to catch their breaths, trying to steady their crazy hearts, trembling hands and shaky legs. 

Erik was the first to take a step back. His eyes not once looking away from Charles as he spoke. 

“I’ll be waiting. Always.” he said. 

It sounded more like a promise than a goodbye. Charles could find no answer but Erik did not expect a reply anyway. 

In the dark night Erik slipped out of the garden and out of Charles’ life. 

Another long moment passed before Charles realized that he was still staring blankly at the empty space before front him.  

~*~  

The phone rang. Charles groaned, still too tired from his sleepless night. He felt around the nightstand for his phone and glanced at the screen. Raven. Of course, it was Raven. Who else would call him while he was still in bed. Granted it was like 10am but that was beside the point. Raven knew he was not a morning person. 

“Mmm, what.” he grunted. 

“CHARLES, WHAT THE HELL!?”

Charles flinched away from the phone with a painful grimace. Her voice was still pouring out of the phone quite loudly. When it finally seemed safer, he pressed it back to his ear again. 

“Why are you screaming, Raven?” he asked. 

“Just turn the bloody TV on, Charles.” 

Charles sighed exasperated. “Can’t it wait? I’m still--” he yawned, “--still in bed.” 

“CHARLES! NOW!” 

_ That  _ startled him into wakefulness. 

“Alright, alright!” he huffed, throwing the comforter off himself and swinging his legs over the bed. “I’m going. What’s with the rush?”  

He went to the living room, dragging his feet and stretching as he turned on the TV. 

“What’s the big deal anyway?” he mumbled under his breath and looked. 

_ “... is what we see in the pictures and then the short video as well.”  _ The show host was commenting as a huge picture of Charles and Erik making out in the garden was shown on full screen.  _ “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a sex scandal. No one saw it coming.  _ **_Definitely_ ** _ no one saw it coming. There weren’t even  _ **_rumours_ ** _ about it.”  _

Charles gaped dumbly. Was he still in bed dreaming? Was that it? Was this some kind of a twisted nightmare? 

“CHARLES? CHARLES!” Raven seemed quite impatient. “CHARLES, TALK TO ME!” 

“Erm…” he mumbled into the phone.  

He could not look away from the TV screen. No doubt that was a picture of him and Erik making out like a couple of horny teenagers. It was not what Charles remembered it like at all. It was hardly a-- it looked-- it looked nothing like a chaste kiss goodbye. It looked like they were going to make love right there and then, in the open, under his favorite tree. Charles knew the kiss felt intense but he had no idea just how intense it looked from afar. 

_ “The pictures were taken last night at the grand opening of Xavier’s new Mutant School and can be found all over the social media -- Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, you name it. It broke records! It’s the most reposted pic ever! We cannot hear what they’re talking about at the end of the short video but it would seem the president knows Mr. Xavier quite intimately.”  _

_ “The weirdest part is I never knew the president was gay. I’m not sure how I feel about that. I mean, he’s the first  _ **_mutant_ ** _ president and now he’s also the first  _ **_gay_ ** _ president? That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”  _

_ “He can’t help being mutant or gay.  _ **_Or_ ** _ president.  _ **_We_ ** _ voted for him.”  _

_ “The public didn’t even know he was gay when we voted for him! He was a widower with a child, who would’ve guessed!”  _

_ “Who can blame him though? Look at that hot piece of ass! I’d tap  _ **_that_ ** _.”  _

_ “That’s exactly what we’re worried about here. The man can’t even control his urges and he has a kid! Is it healthy for that poor 15 year-old boy to be growing up in such an environment? With a father who can’t get his libido under control? God knows what goes on behind those closed doors in the White House. What’s that kid exposed to? Can we trust such a man with our country?” _

_ “Well, he’s just gay. It’s not like he’s a serial killer.”   _

_ “He’s gay and obviously engaging in immoral behavior in a public place with young mutant children present on that  _ **_school_ ** _ opening. It’s not just a matter of whether he’s gay or not. It’s a matter of morality and what’s decent.”  _

_ “Come to think of it, he’s almost kept his personal life so private. Now we know why. He was in the closet all those years. He was married to a woman so we presumed he was straight. But apparently, he’s bi.”  _

_ “That’s on us for having a heteronormative perception of the world.”  _

_ “His wife was probably a beard. That kid might not even be his. You either like chicks or dudes. You can’t like both. What, the hell, does he think this is, a free buffet?”  _

_ “I don’t think you understand the concept of how sexuality works. Bisexuality is valid.”  _

_ “I’m not here to listen to some wishy-washy hippy propaganda!”   _

_ “There’s nothing ‘wishy-washy’ about respecting people’s sexual identity!” _

_ “If it ain’t straight, it ain’t great!” _

_ “We’ll be back after the commercial break, ladies and gentlemen.”   _

They went to commercial break. 

Charles did not move. He was frozen. He couldn’t even blink. He had to remind himself to breathe or else he would’ve suffocated. Raven was still screaming in the phone but he couldn’t pay attention to that. The phone had slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor long ago and he hadn’t even noticed.  

He rushed to his laptop, typing in Erik’s name with shaky fingers, scrolling down all the search results. Pictures of him and Erik and that unfortunate 1:45 video of them making out were all over the Internet. It was no nightmare, alright. It was actually happening! 

Charles was in shock. He had difficulty breathing and his head was spinning. He could feel a panic attack coming. He had to grab a hold of himself quickly. The commercial break was apparently over and the TV programme was back. This time he heard Erik’s voice in the distance and that brought his attention to the screen again. Erik was being ambushed by journalists. His bodyguards were keeping him safe, making way for him through the crowd, while Erik mumbled a few  _ No comments  _ under his breath. Charles’ heart was breaking for him. The things they were saying about Erik, writing and posting vile nonsense about him, about his son and even about his dead wife! It was ugly, it was so ugly! Oh, God! Had Peter seen these? He probably had, the kid spent a lot of time on his laptop and he had always been so well-informed whenever Charles was around. How would a child feel with all those horrible things being said about his family? It was ironic that a child could better understand and passionately support his father’s bisexuality while certain groups in society couldn’t. They spoke of it as if it were an affliction, as if it were something that would get in the way of Erik’s professionalism.  

And what about Erik? Erik was already worried about how his job was reflecting on Peter and his childhood and now  _ this _ ? How devastated and guilty must he feel about it? Without it even being his fault! How much more shit Erik had to take from society’s prejudiced and hateful? As a mutant president he had always met a certain dose of resistance and dislike from certain groups but it never had been this vile. It never got so out of hand, having them call his dead wife a beard and his son not his son! They accused him of corrupting the public, following a secret mutant/gay/bisexual agenda, and being a bad influence on his own son as they simultaneously doubted his paternity. It was too disgusting, hateful and wrong. 

And they hadn’t even started on Charles yet! It won’t take long till they start making connections between the two consecutive scandals involving the same two people.  

The words kept pouring from the TV, each comment more mean than the previous. The few voices of reason and understanding were soon squashed. It all kept piling up over and over again, smothering Charles, driving him insane. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!!!” he yelled at the TV. “BASTARDS! FUCK OFF! ALL OF YOU! QUIEEEEEEEET DOWN!!!” 

In his sudden rage Charles threw the remote control at the poor TV and the helpless messenger of bad news almost exploded right in front of him. That pulled Charles back to his senses. He was panting hard and suffocating at the same time. Shaking with rage; trembling with helplessness. He needed to calm down, he’d lost all control over himself in his outburst. He tried to breathe again, to clear his head. He needed to act rationally, to be rational. They were soon going to attack him too. It was important that Charles reacted appropriately or else he could make this even worse. This scandal affected not only Erik and his family but also Charles’ School. If they thought Erik was a bad influence on his own son, what would they say about the professor who kissed him? Would they even let his school survive another day? Would they deem him bad influence too? Charles hasn’t been in the closet for a long time but he never made his sexuality a public discussion. Things were different now. He got caught making out with the President of the United  States. This scandal was not dying down anytime soon. They needed damage control and soon! The hell was only just beginning. 


	14. Never an Option

“They want a statement, Mr. President. An official statement.” 

Erik’s lips were a tight line. “Who’s  _ they _ ?” 

“The American public!” 

“It’s none of their business.” 

Ororo Munroe gave him a look. “It’s all over the news and the media. It just became their business.” 

She did have a point. Erik knew she did but he was stubborn, hurt and angry; he wasn’t going to admit it so quickly. 

He exhaled loudly. “It’s private. And it’s nothing. There’s nothing going on between Professor Xavier and me.”  _ Anymore _ , he thought but did not say. 

Ororo sighed. “Not according to those pictures and that unfortunate video.” 

Ororo Munroe, his new Vice President, was already a better advisor to him than Sebastian Shaw ever was. Erik was glad to have her as his right hand in this. And he knew she was on his side, he knew that. But it was such an upsetting time of his life right now. 

“It was an accident.” Erik muttered, eyes fixed on the newspaper Ororo had placed on his desk right in front of him. The pictures were there, of course, first page cover. 

She arched an eyebrow. “You ‘accidentally’ fell on his mouth?” 

“No, I-- Whose side are you on?” 

“Yours! Mr. President, yours, of course. And that is why I’m telling you, you cannot hide from this. You need to make a statement. It’s unavoidable.” 

Erik shook his head.  

“You have to! Or their attacks are only gonna get stronger, their words would only become more hurtful.” 

Erik pursed his lips even tighter. 

“You know I’m right.”

Erik looked up at her, biting his lip. 

“It’s very damaging publicity.” Ororo said. 

Erik glared. “ _ Publicity _ !?  _ That’s  _ what’s on your mind!? Fucking  _ publicity _ !? What about what’s  _ decent _ ? What’s  _ just  _ ! What’s  _ right  _ !” 

“Mr. President, all my respect, but voters aren’t philosophers. They see a story, they see a picture, they want to know what’s going on, they believe what they hear. If you don’t talk to them, the wrong people will and people are gonna listen.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Can’t or won’t?” 

“I can’t! He doesn’t even--” he cut himself off. 

Ororo frowned only slightly and then took in a deep breath, approaching Erik closer, sitting on the edge of his desk -- something she’d never allowed herself to do before.

“Look, Mr. President, I understand this is a private matter and it must be very stressful for you to have literally everyone all over the world scrutinize your personal life like that, scrutinize the personal life of your-- can I call him a that? I mean, I don’t really know the details and--”  

“He’s not my partner.” Erik said grimly, avoiding Ororo’s eyes. 

It probably would’ve been much easier to face all the hate with Charles by his side as his partner. It would’ve been worth it then, he would’ve had something to fight for. But like this it was just ridiculous. All negativism and no positives. 

“I see.” she worried her lower lip, frowning, thinking. 

“What do you see exactly?” Erik asked a little sarcastically. 

“It’s certainly not in our favor that this was just a casual encounter. If there was a deeper, emotional attachment, then we could twist things around. Make it look better.” 

“I still don’t understand what’s the big deal that I kissed a guy in the garden! I didn’t shoot anyone!” 

Ororo wasn’t listening to him. “We would’ve been able to shut the opposition about ‘immoral behavior’.” 

“Again, it was only a kiss. I wasn’t gonna fuck him there, for God’s sake!” 

“You have nothing to explain to me, Mr. President. I’m already on your side. It’s the press you need to talk to and the public that you need to charm.” 

Erik sighed tiredly. “You mean to tell me there’s not a single person who understands or supports me?” 

“Oh, there are. Quite a lot, actually. But somehow the voices of negativism and hatred are always louder.”  

Erik swallowed. It’s always been that way in his line of work. Everything blown out of proportions just so that his opponents could use it in their own advantage, to weaken his position and gain power instead. It was a dirty game. It was so dirty Erik was sick of it. He’d spent almost his entire professional life in this and he was so bloody sick of it. 

“What do you want me to do then? Even if I issue a press conference, they’d still talk. I can’t shut them up and I shouldn’t in a democracy. Even if they only blurt vile nonsense at me, I should not ignore their freedom of speech, I cannot shut them up.” 

“But you should not be silent about it either. You never were before. It’s not you. So why are you suddenly giving up now?” 

Erik clasped his hands together. He needed to steady himself. He was slipping. The stress accumulated over the last months was getting to him. Hell, the stress accumulated over the last  _ years  _ was getting to him. 

“Even if I issue a conference, give an interview or whatever, I-- I have nothing to say.” 

“What do you mean? You state your position on the matter. That’s something to say!” 

Erik shook his head. “I have no position. It’s not up to me anyway. I promised Charles I would stay out of his life, that I wouldn’t hurt him anymore and then  _ this  _ happens. I fucking screwed it up for a second bloody time.” 

“You couldn’t have known--” 

“I initiated the kiss.” Erik confessed. “It was me. He told me to leave but I just had to force myself on him like that.” 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re forcing yourself on him on the pictures and the video. Rather the opposite, really. He seems like he’s about to devour you.” She suddenly jumped. “That’s it! He’s an openly gay man. We could say he misread the signals of your recent attention and  _ he  _ kissed  _ you _ .” 

“What.” 

“That would settle everything! Think about it, you’d be in the clear, he kissed you, you left. Nothing happened. It wasn’t a real kiss. There’s no story if there’s no real kiss and if there’s no real kiss there’s no scandal. We all move along with our lives.” 

“I’m not going to do that to Charles!” Erik said disgusted. “Hell, I’m not going to do that to  _ me _ ! I’m bisexual, I have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to hide. I loved my wife, we had a family, she died, I was alone and then I met Charles. My feelings for him were just as strong and valid. I’m not ashamed of them. I will not twist them into something they’re not.” 

“It may be your only way out. It’s definitely the easiest way out. You only have half a year of your mandate. After that you’re free to live as you wish. Do you really want to spend those last months in the White House, fighting?” 

“When I won the elections that’s what I came here for -- to fight. I didn’t expect it to be easy. I knew I’d have enemies, I knew I had opposition. I just didn’t expect things would take this particular turn of events. But the rest is still the same. I’ve been fighting all my life, Ororo. And I’m a survivor. Why should now be any different?” 

“Mr. President, I strongly advise--” 

“I’m not doing this to Charles. I’m not throwing him under the buss to save my own skin.” 

She sighed. “Alright. Fine. I respect that.” she said. “It could be a political suicide but hell, I admire your bravery to do the right thing.” She sucked in a deep breath. “We have to come up with another option then.” 

Erik nodded. “Yes, we do.” 

“Well, there are several things that come to mind.” 

“Good.” 

“Not very pleasant things.” 

“Even better.” 

“You may want to discuss them with Professor Xavier too. It’d be better if you both come up with the same statement.” 

“I don’t want him to get involved in this. He’s been through enough negative media attention because of me.” 

“All due respects, Mr. President, but it’s too late now. He’s involved whether you like it or not.” 

Erik clenched his jaw and fists tighter. Ororo once again had a point. 

“Tell my secretary to find his number then.” he said. 

~*~ 

**_News report:_ ** _ The scandal is on! President Lehnsherr, a strong believer in Separatism, had been caught kissing Integrationist Charles Francis Xavier at the opening event of Xavier’s new school for mutants. What a way to spend your last 6 months of presidency!  _

_ A mutant himself, Xavier was accused of an assassination attempt on the President’s life at the White House birthday party in November. He was held under house arrest with a suppressor during which time the President spoke fervently in his favour, claiming suppressors were monstrous and should not be used.  _

_ So far there are no official statements or explanations as to what happened that eventful night at the official opening of Xavier’s mutant school. The White House is silent; Xavier had not said a word to the press either. We do not know how long the secret relationship had been going on but recent events sure make us wonder.  _

_ Mr. Xavier is a bachelor and an openly gay man. He had been involved in mutant rights activism and Integrationism his entire life. He recently opened a school for mutants.  _

_ For the almost 8 years of his presidency,  Erik Lehnsherr had never been involved in a personal or sexual scandal such as this. He hasn’t been seen in a relationship with anyone after his wife Magda Lehnsherr died from cancer years before he was elected president. Lehnsherr has a son who is currently 15 years old. Due to recent discoveries, some speculate the marriage was a shambles to gain more sympathy among the voters and conceal his sexuality.  _

~*~  

A couple of months ago Charles was certain that he’d never ever, _ever_ , set foot in the White House while Erik Lehnsherr was still president. But apparently life had a strange sense of humor because Charles was currently once again on his way to that very same White House while that very Erik Lehnsherr was still inhabiting it. 

He was painfully aware of the official procedure -- a car was sent specially to pick him up and take him to the White House, mindful of the journalists, mindful of security, mindful of him being a telepath. Nothing too dramatically different from before which hik feel like he was reenacting a twisted version of the first time he met Erik. And then, of course, he was reminded of all the times they met in secret in Erik’s private quarters, in Erik’s bedroom, in Erik’s bed! 

They didn’t expect him to wear a suppressor this time, thank Heavens. Explicit orders from the President, from what he gathered from their minds. But every other aspect of the security checks remained. Charles didn’t object. He had other worries on his mind. Besides, the security of the President was important and those people were only doing their job, following orders. 

Charles inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. He had to be careful not to let the pressure take the better of him. He didn’t want to appear like a lunatic and make things even more complicated than they already were. He had a vague idea why he was summoned to the White House. Obviously they had to discuss strategy on how to deal with the latest scandal. Though what that strategy could possibly be Charles could not even begin to fathom. How did one proceed in matters like these? This was technically Charles’ second scandal but he still had no idea. He didn’t want to be turned into a Monica Lewinsky type or something. Erik didn’t deserve to be treated that way either, for that matter. 

Speaking of Erik, Charles was hoping he won’t have to actually see Erik today. With a bit more luck he’d get to meet with Erik’s advisers and sort everything out with them. They’ll cook up an official statement other than ‘no comment’ and hopefully this whole thing dies down sooner than expected. However, Erik could perhaps sit this one out. They could fix this without having to see each other face to face and make things more awkward than necessary. If Charles was lucky Erik himself would not attend the meeting at all. 

Charles was not lucky.  

As soon as he was shown inside, his eyes instantly landed on Erik among everyone else in the room. He was sitting at the head of the table, looking sharp and business-like. _Damn it!_ Charles’ heart did an embarrassing flip in his chest but Charles did his best to ignore it. Just like he did his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, the sweaty palms or the fact that he was gagging on nothing but air all morning as he washed up. It was nerves, all of it, nerves. He was still suffering from his PTSD from the previous scandal he was involved in, he needed to deal with this one quickly before he ended up in a lunatic asylum.  

He set his jaw as he formally greeted Erik and the others. It was a farce. Each and every person in this room had seen him suck face with the President, why were they pretending to be strangers now? On the other hand, what was the alternative? There was no other way for Charles to handle this situation. He had to be formal, official, detached, and not too friendly with Erik, especially when they weren’t alone.  

“Thank you for coming to this meeting, Professor.” Erik spoke first. His voice sounded perfectly calm. How the hell was he doing this!? He turned to the rest of the men and women in the office. “Now would you all excuse us, please, everyone? I need to have a word with Charles. Alone.”  

Charles gaped. “W-what?” He stuttered quietly but before anyone could hear him, the people around the table were already standing up and walking towards the exit. The last of them closed the door behind, leaving Charles completely alone with Erik in the office. 

“Erik, what the hell!?” he charged at the President accusatory. Why was Erik doing this? As if he was  _ trying  _ to make things more weird. 

“I need to talk to you in private, Charles. Before everything else starts, before my advisors chip in, I need to talk to you.” 

Perhaps Erik had a point. They had to clarify things for themselves first before allowing strangers into this. On second thought, strangers already  _ were  _ into this. Still Erik had a point. 

“Yes, alright.” Charles allowed, pulling out a chair next to Erik and sitting down. 

“Thank you.” Erik said, seemingly relieved. He made a small pause and then continued. “Before we start, I have to assure you I had nothing to do with leaking these materials to the press. I didn’t even know anyone was taking the pictures, not to mention the video.” 

Charles was a bit surprised at those words. He didn’t expect Erik to feel guilty before him because of what happened. It was Charles’ fault as much as Erik’s. And most of all, it was the bloody paparazzi! 

“I know.” Charles said and reassured. “It’s all very misfortunate but it’s not your fault.” 

Erik was visibly puzzled to hear Charles say that. Maybe he expected Charles’ anger to be directed at him. 

“I’m not blaming you.” Charles said again, just to be clear. 

“Thank you.” Erik said again, obviously affected by the reassurance and revelation that Charles wasn’t mad at him. “I just had to get it off my chest. I was really worried about how it all reflected on you…” 

“It’s not good but I’ll survive it.” Charles reached out and took Erik’s hand in his. For a moment Erik looked startled and vulnerable. Charles leaned in. “And so will you. They will not get to you, Erik. Not if I have something to say about it.” 

Erik looked even more puzzled now. “Charles, I-- I don’t know what to--” 

Charles let go of his hand and leaned back into his chair, confident and seemingly calm. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m really sorry I dragged you into all this.” 

Erik shook his head. “You didn’t drag me into anything, Charles. It was me.” 

“It wasn’t  _ just  _ you.” 

“It was the circumstances then. But it was definitely not you.” 

Charles allowed himself a soft smile. “You’re sweet when you’re so carrying and thoughtful.” 

Erik swallowed nervously, and was that blush creeping to his cheeks? “Thank you.” he said, almost sheepishly.  

Charles’ eyes saddened a little. “How is Peter taking all of this?” 

Erik let his guard down completely at the mention of his son. “Not too well, I’m afraid.” he sighed, his president exterior gone. “You know Peter, he pretends he doesn't care but it’s just a facade and I--” 

“You know better.” / “I know better.” They both said at the same time. 

Charles bit his lower lip, brows furrowing. “We really made a mess of it all, didn’t we?” 

Erik exhaled, leaning back into his chair. “Yeah, we kinda did.” 

“We could have spared ourselves most of it if only were had the balls to make our relationship public in the beginning.” Charles said before even hearing himself. Did he really mean those words? Yes, he did. Interesting. 

Erik blinked, eyes wide. “Umm. We-- we weren’t sure--” 

“Or,” Charles added with a smirk, “if we managed to keep it in our pants and not start things we couldn’t finish.” 

“Charles, I’m sorry you got so hurt in all of this, but I don’t regret what happened between us. I’m glad it all happened. The good things, I mean.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Obviously.” 

They gazed at each other some more before Charles pulled his eyes away from Erik to try and bring back the business-like atmosphere. “So I had a few ideas of how to deal with this that I was going to suggest to your advisors.” 

“Oh?” 

“One, Raven.” 

“Raven? Your sister Raven?” 

“Yes. She’s a shapeshifter. So we say she was the one kissing you in that garden. She’s a woman so the stupid homophobic talk can finally be dispensed of if you were kissing a woman and not-- me.” 

“But--” 

“Being a shapeshifter,” Charles continued, “means she can shift into me any time. You could say it was a joke.” 

“Charles…” 

“I already spoke to her and she says she’d be happy to help.” 

“Charles.” 

“And if that’s not enough I could use my own mutation to make everyone think I was a woman. I could change their perception of what they saw. Or… Or I could make them forget about the pictures and the video altogether.”  

Erik’s face changed almost instantly. “You’d do this for me?” 

Charles nodded. “Of course. I hate listening to the things they say. I hate to think what this must be for you.” he said and then catching himself he added quickly. “And for Peter too. It’s unfair and I want to fix it.” 

“What about your moral code about using your mutation like that? You’ve never allowed yourself such liberties. You won’t be able to live with yourself if you do this, if you erase the memories of an entire nation. Hell, the memories of an entire world! Can you even do this? Are you really this powerful?”  

Charles swallowed. “I’m an omega level telepath, Erik. I can do a great deal of things. Just because I don’t allow myself to, doesn’t mean I don’t have the capacity.” 

“And you’d break that self-control for me.” he frowned. “Charles, you’d hate yourself if I let you do this.” 

Charles clenched his fists. It was true and he knew it. He’d spent a lifetime fighting the stigma against telepaths to now throw away his entire life philosophy and do the very thing the world was afraid he’d do. He’d never be able to forgive himself for it. But it was a way to save Erik and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t go through with it! 

“I’ve had time to consider it, Erik. I know what I’m doing.” he said firmly. 

Erik’s face did a strange thing. He looked like he was about to cry. Poor man, he must’ve been under more pressure than Charles had expected. 

“Charles! Charles, you’re-- you’re exceptional, do you know that?” 

Charles smiled softly. “I have an inkling.” he teased.

“You’d make such a huge sacrifice for me, even after everything that happened between us!” 

Charles shrugged slightly. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Erik’s display of appreciation. “It’s not just for you.” he said in an attempt to mild it down a bit. “This is affecting my school too. I’d be doing it for myself too. Less unwanted media exposure.” 

Erik took a moment to look Charles straight in the eyes. 

“Charles,” he started slowly, “I am eternally grateful to you for offering this.” 

Charles waved it off. “It’s okay. Don’t mention it.” 

“I won’t mention it.” Erik continued, returning Charles’ smile. “I won’t mention it because it’s not going to happen.” 

Charles arched both eyebrows. “What?” 

“I’m not letting you do this, Charles.” Erik said, perfectly serious. “I didn’t ask you here to cook up a plan with you. I already have a plan. I’ve made my decision. I asked you here to inform you of it.” 

Charles felt the anxiety creeping back in the pit of his stomach again. “What’s your decision?” he asked, feeling even more nervous for some inexplicable reason. 

“My resignation.” 

Charles gasped, stupidly and blankly until the news sunk in. “Your resig-- Erik, you can’t!” 

“I’m gonna.” 

“You still have 4 months to go!” 

“Yeah. Only 4 months. Practically nothing.” 

Charles exhaled loudly and shook his head. “This is insane.” he said and lean in to look Erik closely in the eyes. “I know what this means to you. I can’t let you do this.” 

Erik pursed his lips, a little annoyed. “Well, pity I’m not asking for your permission then.” 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Erik…”  

“I made my choice, Charles. I had time to consider it and I thought it through.” He repeated Charles’ own words from a moment ago and smirked a little. It was like in the good old times when Charles used to make comments about his debating techniques. 

Charles looked utterly broken, not even bothering to hide it from his face anymore. 

“It’s for the best, Charles.” Erik continued, hoping to reassure him. “The scandal will slowly die down and you and Peter will have your own lives back. It’ll be forgotten eventually.”  

“But Erik…” 

“I did most of the things I wanted to do as a President. I made history. I changed some things that I really believed in. Now I get to retire from the public eye and finally rest. It’s time. And it’s really not that great a sacrifice.” 

Charles shook his head. “Not like this.” he said. “Not like you’re doing it for  _ them _ , not when it’ll see like they’ve forced you.” 

Erik shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Charles. I’ll be the bigger man.” 

“Of course it matters, Erik! Damn it, they can’t just do that sort of thing and get away with it! They can’t roast someone’s life like that and win!” He raised his voice without realizing. “It’s not just you they’re hurting! It’s everyone who’s in any way different than their fucking ‘norm’! What kind of example are we setting for other people who are discriminated for one reason or another? If it gets too tough, just quit!?” 

Erik chuckled with a smile. 

Charles exploded completely. “What are you grinning at me for!? I’m furious!” 

“You sound like me.” Erik said softly. There was fondness in his voice. 

“Well, someone has to!” Charles blurted out. His eyes went wide with regret almost instantly after he realized what he’d said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” 

Erik still looked amused. “It’s alright, Charles. I don’t mind you being so passionate about things. Just be mindful of how loud you are, my guards have an instruction not to bother us no matter what but if you sound too out of hand they might need to interrupt. Security threat and all that.” 

Charles blushed deep red, embarrassed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I forgot myself.” 

“Again, I don’t mind one bit. It’s-- it’s good to see you--” he cut himself off but Charles could hear it in his mind:  _ Good to see you’re not impassive and cold anymore.  _ They shared a look and Erik continued, “Anyway, resignation is the best option I have. Can’t you see that?” 

Charles shook his head, determined. “No. It’s not the only option. And it’s hardly the best option.” 

Erik sighed a little exasperated, propping his head on his palm. “And what do you propose then? Other than pimping your sister and global mind-control?” 

“A vote.” Charles said, eyes glowing.  

That got the President’s attention.

~*~  

Peter couldn’t sleep. The news, the comments, they got to him even though he pretended they didn’t for his father’s sake. It was a nightmare to have all those horrible and untrue things said about you and those you loved. Why were people so stupid and hateful? His father dedicated his life to changing the world for the better and that was the gratitude he got in return? It was unfair. And the same went for  Charles too. 

He shifted in his bed again, uneasy and desperate to find a comfortable position and finally be able to fall asleep. He craved the blissful lure of forgetting what the real world was choking him with. It was impossible to drift away, though, not even for a second. 

He glanced at his phone. 2 am. He gave up. He couldn’t torture himself with his sleeplessness anymore. He threw the comforter off himself and headed to his father’s room. He had to talk to him instead of keeping things inside. They’ve been through a lot but they’ve been through it all  _ together _ .  _ Together  _ was the key word here. He had to talk it out with his dad just like he’d expect his dad to come to him when he needed a friend. 

As he walked down the corridor he heard muffled voices coming his way. Was Erik still in a meeting? At 2 am!? It had happened before, some work meetings went on for hours, but Peter didn’t know tonight was one of those nights. 

He used his mutation to quickly take a look at what was going on without being observed. Being so fast, Peter could walk around in his own time bubble, the rest of the world frozen in suspense. It was by far one of Peter’s favourite things. No one would even see him if he so chose, no need to socialize at all. It was the dream. 

His mutation allowed him to quickly check the rest of the corridor but what he found there was a surprise he had not expected. 

Erik and Charles were standing close to one another, their fingers intertwined, their eyes intent on one another. Smiling and relaxed, it was impossible to imagine that these two people had any care or worry in the world! In the moment Peter caught them in Charles was just about to wrap his arms around Erik’s neck. They looked happy and Peter smiled fondly at it. Then he suddenly realized that they were headed towards Erik’s bedroom. Together. 

Peter swallowed awkwardly. He’d better get out of here! It was too weird to just stand there. He hurriedly took cover behind an antique cabinet further down the corridor. Charles muttered something into Erik’s ear, Erik grinned in return, and then Peter saw them slipping inside his father’s bedroom. The closing of the door was followed by the muffled sound of laughter and that was Peter’s que. He ran back to his own room, heart pounding in his chest.

Well, that was unexpected! Charles and his dad? Again? He’d wondered if that kiss in the pictures meant anything but Erik had assured him that it was a one-time thing, a goodbye kiss. They were not getting back together, Erik had said and Peter believed him. He looked so miserable when he said it too. And now BAM! He and Charles were in Erik’s bedroom together, giggling like a couple of teenagers! 

Were they an item again and keeping it from the press? It made no sense why they would they keep it from Peter though. And how did  _ that  _ even happen? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Did the scandal stir old feelings? Peter had no doubts that his father was still in love with Charles. And by the looks of it, Charles reciprocated, even though he’d been hurt and angry after his house arrest. Maybe they’d overcome their issues? Maybe something good came out of the entire hideous affair with the paparazzi? 

Peter lied down on his bed again, grinning like an idiot as he finally,  _ finally _ , drifted away and fell asleep. 


	15. Old Habits

Charles shifted in his arms, snuggling closer. His face was buried in the crook of Erik’s neck, his nose tickling him a little as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.  

“What are you doing?” Erik asked, grinning. The truth was, he couldn’t take the grin off his face even if he wanted to. 

“Mmmm, taking in your scent.” Charles replied, looking up with a smile. His beautiful blue eyes were sparkling in the most magnificent way. Erik could drown in them happily. Charles buried his nose in Erik’s neck once again. “I’ve missed the way you smell. I missed being in bed with you.” 

Erik chuckled amused. “That’s the only thing you missed about me? My smell and sharing a bed with me?” Charles grinned wickedly which only seemed to delight Erik more. “You’re so shallow, Charles.” he teased. 

Charles sighed, propping his head on Erik’s chest. He looked slightly more serious as he spoke. “I have to be. We don’t even know what  _ this  _ is yet. I don’t want to get hurt again. I just want to enjoy it.”  

Erik felt a dull ache in his ribcage, a result of the cruel reminder of why they were really in bed together. He remembered vividly what happened last night, every detail. Of course he did. He knew better than anyone that this was not a happy reunion. It wasn’t even an entirely conscious decision. 

Yesterday Charles and Erik worked on their new course of action for hours, just the two of them. They needed a complete plan before Erik could present it to other people. They’ve lost track of time in their conversation and then Erik heard Charles’ stomach growling. It was suddenly too comical not to laugh. So he did laugh. It’s been too long since he’d let go and just surrender himself to a fit of carefree laughed. Charles’ stomach growling during a meeting with the President of the United States in the White House was a good reason to be amused.

Not to Charles though. He looked at Erik in astonishment mixed with horror which only made Erik laugh harder. 

“This isn’t very nice, y’know.” Charles almost pouted. “I’m sorry about this but you could just pretend you didn’t hear it for both our sakes.” 

“I like laughing at inappropriate things. You know that.” Erik grinned at him. “Besides, I’m tired of being serious, or stressed, or worried. It’s not providing us with a solution and I’m sick of it. And we do need food.” 

Charles sighed. “We still have to--” 

“We can continue in my kitchen, don’t you think?” 

Charles gave it some thought and then finally nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”  

Erik knew he was right. Depriving himself of food while working hard was something he’d done to himself way too often in the past. His health suffered because of his workaholism. It was unfair to demand the same from Charles. Besides, what was the point anyway? Nobody cared if he’d starved himself to pass a law, or fight some bigot in the Senate. If he’d ignore his own self for the greater good. No one appreciated his sacrifices. One kiss was enough to throw all his good work in the trash. He was suddenly the bad guy because he had feelings and urges. He was not about to ask of Charles to do the same to his own self. 

He led the telepath to his quarters, to the familiar kitchen that Charles already knew quite well. He didn’t expect it all to feel so surreal -- Charles and him back here. He tried to ignore it. Now was not the time to get all sentimental. Charles was still keeping it professional and he was quite right to. Erik screwed this up, after all. The least he could do was not put Charles in a more uncomfortable position. 

“I’ll fix us something quickly.” He said, glancing at the fridge. 

Charles settled on one of the kitchen barstool, propping his back and elbows on the kitchen island like it was his habit in those glorious months when they were still together. Erik took a moment to look at Charles like that, the memory of him dressed in Erik’s old T-shirt and grinning at him popped into his head. He instantly turned around back to the fridge, hoping Charles didn’t catch his inappropriate sentimentality. 

He cleared his throat. “I could make us an omelette.” he offered. 

“Breakfast for dinner?” there was amusement in Charles’ voice as he asked the question. Erik could hear his arched eyebrow and his little smile. 

“It’s going to be a really good omelette. You won’t regret it.” Erik replied and when he looked at Charles again, yes, indeed, Charles was smiling. 

“Sounds like an offer I cannot refuse.” the other man replied and Erik was on it. 

He took the ingredients out of the fridge, prepared the skillet and the stove and was about to get cracking. To distract himself from all other thoughts that were barging into his mind, he devoted his attention entirely to the preparations of the food, letting himself find comfort in each little task.   

“Broccoli and Smoked Salmon Omelette.” he said, not looking away from his hands and the frying pan as he poured some olive oil in it to heat. “It’s a fancy omelette and I’m really good at making it.” 

“I thought you didn’t like broccoli.” Charles said, rather quietly. 

Erik swallowed. “I’ve discovered I actually quite like it.” he replied. “After that time you made me try it….” He did not finish his sentence instead started chopping the onions. 

“Careful. We don’t want any tears.” Charles said. There was more to the words than met the eye and Erik knew it. Still he’d rather not get too deep into the meaning. 

“If we keep the blade of the knife wet with cold water it prevents the onion from stinging our eyes.” he said out loud, pretending that was all there was to it. 

Charles hummed. “That’s a groovy trick. If only I knew about it all my life.” 

Erik refrained from a reply. He checked the heat and added the chopped onions and broccoli to the frying pan, stirring a little as the vegetables began changing their color, becoming softer. 

“What are you doing now?” Charles returned to the safer subject of food. 

“Now, I’ll mix cream cheese with chopped chives and season it with salt.” Erik explained while removing the pan from the heat. As he reached out for the mixing bowl his hands met Charles’. He stilled. 

Charles -- a picture of nonchalance -- pried the mixing bowl out of Erik’s fingers and placed it in front of himself, then added the cream cheese. Erik was looking at him slack-jawed. It was surprising, startling almost, to find Charles helping him with the food. He’d done it so naturally, so casually, Erik felt silly for the way his heart skipped a beat as it happened.

“What about those chives?” Charles asked, pulling Erik out of his stupor. His eyes were cast down at his hands and the bowl as he was stirring the cream cheese, almost playing with it. 

Erik swallowed silently, summoning his reason back. It was ridiculous to react like that, he was no teenager. He shouldn’t put too much thought into something as mundane as cooking together. And yet it felt so domestic, so cozy and intimate, Erik couldn’t help himself. He bit back a smile and reached for the chives, beginning to cut them into small slices. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever tried an omelette with chives before.” Charles said. Erik couldn't help but wonder how could he sound so calm. 

“They add a lovely taste to it.” Erik replied and added them to the bowl with the cream cheese. 

Charles began mixing the two ingredients. “I believe you. You’ve always been so good in the kitchen. I’m hardly a decent cook myself.” 

“You’re not that bad.” 

“Not as good as you.” 

“You’re a great second in command though.” Erik joked and Charles chuckled.  

“What else do we need to do now?” Charles asked, looking Erik in the eyes for the first time since they’ve started cooking. 

“Um….” Erik got distracted by those eyes. Damn! “The frying pan! We-- um, we get back to the frying pan.” Instantly putting his words into action, Erik reached for the pan where the broccoli and onions awaited. “I should heat the butter now and it’ll be ready for the eggs. You could whisk the eggs together with a fork and add salt.” 

“Yessir.” 

Charles followed the instruction to the letter and Erik couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading inside him at the two of them cooking together in Erik’s kitchen. It was almost heavenly and one could easily forget the unpalatable details of their actual situation. 

Once the butter was bubbling in the frying pan, Erik added the eggs, praised Charles for the good work he’d done with whisking them, and then swirled the pan around.

“Could you hand me the spatula, please?” 

Charles was already holding the wooden spatula in his hands, offering it to Erik with a grin. Erik chuckled and took it, stirring the eggs and spreading them so that they’d cover the entire surface. 

He felt Charles taking a step closer, observing the movements of Erik’s hands with interest. Erik tried to steady his racing heart. Charles’ proximity was fueling his fantasy of a happy domesticity and that was probably not the wisest decision at the moment. Unfortunately, wisdom had nothing to do with it. 

“I’m not in the way, am I?” Charles asked, probably sensing the tension in Erik’s shoulders. 

“No, not at all.” Erik shook his head hurriedly, summoning a quick smile to his face. “I’d be glad to teach you a thing or two in the kitchen. It’s no good for a grown man not to be able to make an omelette for himself.” 

Charles let out a chuckle and seemingly was about to say something else but changed his mind and remained quiet instead. 

Erik spooned the onion and broccoli onto one half of the omelette and added the cream cheese. “Now’s finally time for the salmon.” he told Charles and the shorter man quickly brought it closer to Erik, placing it on top of the cream cheese with a proud smile. “Excellent.” Erik praised again and tilted the pan, carefully folding the other half of the omelette on top of the filling. 

“Looks amazing and smells fantastic.” Charles smiled. 

“Tastes even better.” Erik added, glancing at Charles. 

The two shared a rather long look before Erik returned his attention to the final touches of the omelette, sliding it onto a plate and serving it with a green salad. 

“Where do you prefer we eat, here or in the living room?” he asked Charles. 

Charles seemed distracted for a moment, lost in thought. Erik wasn’t sure if he had the right to pull him out of his reverie, but they had to eat eventually so he cleared his throat. 

“Charles?”

“Hmm?” 

“Here or in the living room? Where do you prefer dinner?” 

“Ah. Um. Wherever. It doesn’t matter. The living room, I guess.” 

Erik nodded. “Alright. Would you want some wine with that? Scotch perhaps?” 

Charles shook his head. “No, thank you. Don’t want to drink tonight.” 

Erik nodded again. That was probably for the best. 

They retreated to the living room where they settled on the couch, a decent amount of space between them, as they ate the omelette they made together. 

“Mmm! It’s really good!” Charles announced after his first bite. 

“Thank you. You helped and it shows.” Erik replied with a smile. 

“If it that were true the omelette would’ve been burned and horrible.” Charles joked. 

“You’re exaggerating your lack of skill in the kitchen.” 

“You overrate them.” 

“Just speaking my mind.” 

They left it at that. Enough compliments to the chefs. They ate in silence, which suddenly went from comfortable and companionable to awkward and tensed. Erik was rather baffled. What happened all the sudden? They were having such a cozy time a moment ago and now…. It was like they both had something else in mind, something that they dared not speak of. Erik wondered if Charles’ thoughts were going in the same direction his were. 

“Erik, this was wonderful, thank you for the lovely breakfast for dinner, but I think I should probably go.” Charles said when he finished his food. 

Erik did his best to hide his disappointment. “Yes, of course.” he said, putting his fork down and heading for the phone. “I’ll inform my men you’re leaving so that they can escort you.” 

Charles pursed his lips, getting up from the couch as well. “Erik….” 

Erik stopped in his tracks. 

“Aren’t you going to stop me?” 

Erik was a little puzzled. “Do you  _ want  _ me to stop you?” 

Charles sucked in a breath and nodded a few times. “Yes.” 

Erik put the phone down and crossed the distance between them. “Then I’m bloody stopping you.” he said and crashed their lips together. 

Charles instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around Erik, uttering a muffled needy moan as he pressed himself as closely to Erik as was humanly possible. 

This was not them getting back together. It was not a happy reunion. It was something they both craved, a way to relieve the stress they’ve accumulated over the last months. Or maybe being in close proximity to one another stirred old habits. Erik did not overthink; he simply enjoyed it with every ounce of his being. The simple honest way in which Charles fell back into his embrace, the way he fitted in Erik’s arms perfectly, the sounds he made, his touch and his kisses, it was all so beautiful. Erik ached for him body, mind and soul, and he could feel Charles aching for him in return. The love they made was a spiritual as well as a physical union. But it was not them getting back together. And in the early hours of the next morning Erik could see it clearly. They were just blowing off steam. They were not a couple. In fact, Charles was quite right when he said they didn’t even know what this was exactly. 

Erik felt a dull ache in his chest again. He didn’t want to hurt anymore. But even less did he want to cause Charles pain. He suppressed his rather troubling thoughts and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead, feeling the other man relaxing in his embrace. 

“I want to enjoy this too.” Erik said out loud and his voice was ringing with honesty. 

He must’ve been projecting because he felt Charles’ hand press to his cheek, stroking it gently as Charles smiled at him softly. “I don’t want to get hurt but I don’t want you to get hurt either, Erik.” 

Erik shifted and took Charles’ hand in his, looking at it for a second before bringing it to his lips. He trailed each finger with a kiss, taking his moment to savor the feeling of being in bed with the person he loved. After all, he had no clue when it might happen again. For all he knew, this could be their last time. 

“It won’t be.” Charles reassured, reading his mind. 

Erik opened his eyes at that, giving him a confused but curious look. 

Charles looked down at Erik’s chest, licking at his lower lip, looking ashamed or struggling with something. Erik couldn’t quite tell. 

“It won’t be the last time.” Charles repeated, blue eyes meeting his. “I don’t think I can stay away from you for too long, Erik. Even if I wanted to. I’m drawn to you with a force greater than me.” 

Erik was quite serious with his furrowed eyes and tight lips. “But do you want that?” he asked, dreading the reply a little bit. “Are you only here because of a weakness you can’t control or do you want it? Would you rather be rid of me?” 

Erik wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to hear Charles say  _ yes  _ to this. He wasn’t sure he wanted to learn that to Charles their love was nothing but an addiction, a bad habit he would gladly shake off if only he could. He swallowed and closed his eyes. 

“I don’t want to be rid of you.” he heard Charles say. “Erik, are you listening to me? I don’t want to. I love us together. It’s just…. complicated.” 

Erik chuckled rather bitterly. “I hate that word.” 

Charles joined in. “Don’t we all?”  

Erik relaxed into bed again. His emotions were all over the place and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself with words right now. He didn’t have to. Charles seemed to understand him perfectly without words. 

The two men snuggled into one another’s embrace and for a long moment their synced breaths were the only sound in the bedroom. Once again Erik felt a hint of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. A dull dread that this was ending before it could properly begin. It prevented him from relaxing, making him want to talk instead. 

“I want to remember this moment.” Erik heard himself say. “I want to remember you like this. With me.” 

Charles hummed an agreement. “I don’t want to be separated from you again, Erik. I need you. By my side. For as long as we both can have it.” 

“If it were up to me we’d have it for a really long time.” Erik confessed, swallowing nervously, feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

Charles chuckled. “Oh, I know. I’m counting on it.” he grinned, running his fingers through Erik’s hair, observing the lovely shade of the colour. It was a pretty colour. Charles would name the gene responsible for it if he knew anything about genes. Instead he continued. “I want to be in your arms every night. I want to feel you and taste you. I want to be able to touch you when I need reassurance that you’re here, with me, together. I want to feel your mind… I want to be inside you.” 

Erik’s mouth went dry. “You can! As many times as you want!” he said hurriedly, overtaken by his emotions. 

“No, I meant--” Charles blushed like a schoolboy, embarrassed by his own request. “--  _ inside you _ . Inside your  _ mind _ . I was happy when we were connected. It was the most wonderful feeling to be with you like that. And your mind is-- it’s extraordinary to me, Erik.” 

Erik was looking at him with a fond expression on his face. “I want to feel close to you in all possible ways, Charles.” he said. “Both body and mind. It’s pretty much the same thing for a telepath, isn’t it?” 

There was a strange look on Charles’ face. As if he had finally discovered something he had been craving for a long time. He smiled and gave Erik a small nod. “Yes. Yes, it is.” 

“Then please. Come in.” Erik said. 

Charles gasped. “Yes….” he breathed out. 

Erik wanted to give this to Charles. For both their sakes. He was happy when they shared one mind. It felt right to be one with Charles, body and mind. They could have this again.  

He leaned up, pressed his lips to Charles’ and opened his mind, inviting him in as much as he could. He wasn’t sure if that was the proper way to do it, if this was even a wise decision considering their history, but it got Charles' attention. And it seemed to have the desired effect. Charles kissed back, needy and with feeling, as he let his hands slide down Erik’s body, feeling every inch of flesh while his mind was slowly sliding in. There was a heightened feeling of sensuality in their every move, be it mental or physical. Charles was holding back though, Erik could tell. He was being careful not to overwhelm Erik with his mind presence. But Erik wouldn’t have that! He wanted it all! He wanted everything Charles had to give and take. 

“More!” Erik groaned, pulling Charles in, intertwining their minds and bodies into one. “Don’t hold back! I want all of you!”  

And there it was. Erik felt it for the first time in a long time and it was glorious. Charles was in his head again, closer than he’s ever been before. Not even prior to the scandals, when they were secretly dating, had they ever been this connected. It was perfection in itself! Erik didn’t waste time on deliberating much on it at a time like this. The only thing he knew with certainty was that Charles was in his head and in his bed and life finally made sense again. 

~*~   

Charles slipped out of Erik’s bedroom very early in the morning, making sure no one would see him. He didn’t want to risk worsening the scandal by making a very public walk of shame, especially now when they had a strategy of action prepared. Well,  _ ‘strategy’  _ might be too strong a word. But they’d rather call it that than  _ ‘a thing to do’ _ . 

He returned to Raven’s flat. That was where he stayed these days to avoid the hoards of journalists surrounding his own flat and Westchester. Besides, Raven didn't want to let him be alone at a time like this. It was a really sweet gesture on her part. 

“Where, the hell, were you all night!?” 

Maybe not  _ that  _ sweet a gesture…. 

Charles sighed. “I’m alright, Raven. You don’t have to worry. I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.” 

“There’s no proof that grown men are capable of taking care of themselves, so don’t give me that. I called like a million times!” 

“I left my phone with the security guy. Something about no electronics near the President and so on.”  

“You’re telling me you were with him  _ all  _ this time?” She gaped. 

Charles froze for a second. “Um, yes. Sure. We had things to discuss. It’s a really long discussion.” 

“Not an all-nighter, surely!” 

“Well, you know what happened. It’s in all our best interests to stop the scandal as soon as we can.” 

She arched an eyebrow, crossing her hands over her chest. “So you were discussing the scandal all night?” 

“Yep.” Charles gave a too-casual-than-normal nod.

“Mhm.” 

“Will you let me pass, Raven? I’m dying for a shower.” 

“You shall not pass!” she suddenly boomed dramatically. 

It startled him, then made him laugh. 

“Raven, what are you even--” 

“Are you back together with him? Be honest!” 

“What?” 

“Are you or aren’t you? Honest answer!” 

Charles pursed his lips, crossing his own hands over his chest. “We’re not back together.” 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie. 

Raven examined him closely as if evaluating if he was telling the truth. Her mutation enabled her with a very keen eye on details and facial expressions so fooling her wasn’t the easiest of tasks. Finally, she seemed content and let go. 

“Alright. You pass. I can tell if you’re lying, y’know.” 

“Why would I lie?” 

“You’ve done it before.” 

“I did no such thing! I told you I was seeing someone. I only omitted who he was.” 

She groaned. “That’s the same as lying!” 

“Slightly different.” 

“You’re such a hypocrite sometimes, Charles!” 

Charles sighed again. 

She jabbed her finger in his face. “Don’t you ever make me this worried about you ever again! In this madness outside anything could happen! They could kill you, for all I know!” 

“Oh, darling, please don’t be mad at me.” he said in his sweetest voice. 

“Your charm doesn’t work on me!” She yelled but then hugged him briefly. “Now, go get that shower, you really need it.”

Charles was about to protest again but then changed his mind. Raven had every right to be concerned and he couldn’t blame her for worrying about him. 

“I’m sorry, Raven.” He said earnestly. 

The hard expression on Raven’s face softened and she even smiled at him. 

“You’re forgiven.” she said. “But I was serious about the shower though.”

~*~

“Morning, dad!” Peter greeted cheerfully. 

“Morning.” Erik smiled at him. “You’re up earlier than usual. Did you sleep well?” 

Peter nodded, grinning at him. “Oh, yes. Like a baby. Did  _ you  _ sleep well?” he asked and then gave him a very peculiar look. “You do look quite-- refreshed this morning. Radiant even.” 

“That’s an odd thing to say.” Erik chuckled and went on with preparing his breakfast. “Yes, I did have a good rest.” 

Peter bit back a grin with what seemed like a great effort not to laugh, at what Erik couldn’t fathom. “So you  _ had a good one _ then? A good night? Good, good.” 

Erik couldn’t help his slight concern. Peter appeared to be in a good mood but it was also a bit strange and unexpected for him to suddenly act so cheerful. 

“Yeah, I had a good night’s rest. Peter, is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s  _ better  _ than alright, dad.” Peter assured. He then ran towards Erik and gave him a tight hug and a big kiss on the cheek. 

Erik instinctively smiled back at his son, hugging back. “What’s that for?” 

Peter shrugged with a grin. “I just love you very much, dad. And I love to see you happy.” 

~*~

“Mr. President, I assume you are aware that the idea you’re proposing is quite insane?” Ororo said, calmly. She felt like the electric charge before a storm, which was ironic considering her mutation was weather control. 

“I am aware of the risks, Ororo.” Erik reassured. 

“You won’t change your mind? Even if I strongly urge you to?” She asked, her voice softer now, more understanding. 

He shook his head. “Nope.” 

She inhaled deeply but other than that seemed quite composed. “In that case, I guess I’ll start my preparations.” 

“I appreciate it.” Erik gave her a nod. “Oh, and Ororo? If you ever decide to run for president, I’d gladly give you my vote.” 

~*~   
Ororo did not consider the idea wise. She even called it  _ ‘a political suicide’  _ several times, but only in private. Once they were not alone, however, she made sure to show her full support for Erik’s decision. 

Erik liked Ororo. He’d miss her if things go wrong. 

The official statement was going to be made at 3pm. Erik was still preparing himself mentally for what he had to say. The words were clear in his head, he was ready. If he had to be honest with himself, the reaction of the people was not bothering him that much. He was not striving for their approval, he did not care what they’d say or think about him. Being ‘forgiven’ or ‘accepted’ was not his goal here. The goal was to stop the scandal so that the press would finally leave Charles in peace. What he hoped to gain from his speech was to end the vile words that affected his family -- Peter and Charles both. In fact, what Erik hoped for most was to bring hope to his son. And to Charles. Both Peter and Charles had exhibited a drastic loss of faith and trust in their fellow human and mutant beings, the hurtful comments had obviously gotten to them enough for their disappointment to become visible for Erik. 

Peter already had his reservations about society and the human race, Erik didn’t want that to turn into bitterness. And noticing the difference in Charles was upsetting too. Charles, who’d always been so positive and optimistic! Erik wanted to preserve those qualities in Charles, he wanted to strengthen them. That was all Erik truly wanted from his current scheme. 

It was almost 3pm. Ororo, dependable as always, remained by his side, her face impenetrable and supportive. She was loyal. He meant what he said -- she’d make an amazing president. She was firm and confident but not too arrogant to be unable to admit her mistakes if she made any. Erik would be content if the country was in her steady hands. 

“Mr. President? It’s time.”


	16. The Mind is Where Wishes Come True

“Mr. President? It’s time.”

Erik sucked in another deep breath and slowly walked towards the podium. The noise from the journalists instantly died down at the sight of the approaching President. They started taking pictures of him, the hall charged with tension but Erik didn't even flinch, trained by all his years of experience and living in the public eye. He took his time, walking slowly, exhibiting calm composure and dignity. He looked perfectly ready to be scrutinized by million eyes all over the world. As he stepped closer to the microphones he thought of how stupid it was that he was to be criticized not for his politics as one might expect but for the audacity to kiss another man. It was ridiculous to treat him like the villain of the nation for being bisexual when there were other politicians committing _actual_ violations and offenses. It was ridiculous and also a little hurtful…. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. It was no good dwelling on them now, he had to distance himself from all feelings of hurt and betrayal. What was said about him and the people he held most dear was upsetting, especially considering all sacrifices he had made for his country. But he had to remind himself that the ‘haters’ were not the majority; they were simply the loudest group of society at the moment. It was Erik’s goal to change that and give voice to the quiet part of the population. That was what he was here for.  

He took his place in the spotlight without even a glance at his notes. He didn’t need them, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. His eyes were all fire and determination as he stared directly at the cameras, as if he were reaching the very soul of every person watching. When he spoke his voice sounded perfectly calm and he was glad for it.  

“My fellow mutants and humans, I’m not here to beat around the bush. Recent events show me some of you doubt my credibility to be your president and leader so here I am to discuss that. It pains me that this doubt was provoked by something as simple, private and intimate as a kiss. In my life I grew accustomed to be judged for being a mutant, for being a separatist, for my politics and for how obstinate I can be. To be judged for being bisexual is a novelty. I always expected criticism over my politics, it was supposed to be a more serious issue that caused a national uproar. Honestly, I thought you’d all disapprove of my legislations. But hey, lucky me, it was only my attraction for men that you dislike.” A few of the journalists suppressed their chuckles, not sure if the president meant it to be funny. Erik continued. “I understand why some of you feel betrayed by me. It never even crossed my mind to announce my sexuality publicly when I entered public life and you wished you’d known that earlier. It was never a conscious decision to omit this about myself. After my wife’s passing-- I did love my wife dearly, by the way, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped speculating on the matter; it’s in very poor taste and I have a son who’s listening to these things. When my wife died I was devastated. My family was broken, I’ve lost the woman I loved, I was left a widower with a small child. I did not want an intimate relationship after that so I didn’t consider announcing details about my sexuality. I never expected to fall in love again. Love had been as far away from my mind as can be. Until now.” He made a small pause, surprised by his own words. He had not planned on mentioning that part out loud but here he was, confessing his love for Charles nationwide, worldwide even. What a dumbass! But there was no taking it back now. He cleared his throat and continued. “Anyway, here we are, facing a dilemma. A scandal. There were lots of opinions on how to proceed, I received lots of advice. Like the stubborn mutant asshole I am, I rejected it all. I intend to do this my way and be myself. That’s what you voted for after all. What I propose is a vote. A nationwide referendum to allow all of you, citizens, to state your opinion on do you want me as a president or not. If most of you say you don’t want a mutant bisexual president, I’m going to respect your wishes and end my term early. If not, I’ll remain until the end.”

Silence. A referendum must have been the last thing anyone expected. Erik gave them a moment to process then continued.

“I urge you to be very careful when you give your vote. It will represent a lot more than just the future of my presidency. I have mere months left to be your president and I’ll be gone soon anyway. Oh, and I promise I won’t start a war in my last days just to spite you, cross my heart. The point is, ending it now or in 6 months hardly makes too great a difference. However, what the outcome of this vote would represent in the eyes of the world and in our own eyes, how it will remain in history, means much more than having or not having a president who happens to be bi. Your vote would show us who we are as a nation. Are we the type to reject someone because of sexuality, race, gender, and so on. Or do we choose to accept people for who they are and look past our difference. Mutual respect works both ways, y’know. The golden rule remains, you should treat others the way you wish to be treated. So I urge you today, on this vote concentrate on yourselves and what kind of a person you are, rather than on the man involved in this scandal because of me. Charles Xavier has nothing to do with this. It was me who initiated the kiss, it was me who kept a secret. He and his activism should not suffer because of that or because of prejudice. I apologize for not telling you sooner about my sexuality. But I by no means apologize for being bi, for kissing Charles Xavier, or for being a mutant. I am who I am and I am proud to be me. As you should be proud of yourselves. Unless you’re a bigot asshole, of course, in which case, I pity you for your narrow-mindedness.” A few suppressed chuckles. Erik proceeded, ready to conclude his speech. “I am grateful to each of you who supported me over the years; it is much appreciated, helpful and inspiring. I am also grateful to those who opposed me -- it was educational and it made me stronger, made my arguments better and proved me right. Whatever the result of the vote, I remain the first mutant president of the United States, my reforms will stay in history and I am glad I managed to do what I did! Thank you for your attention.”   

He stepped down, not accepting any questions. Not that there were any. Even the journalists needed a second to recover from the unexpected turn of events. A referendum, really! Had the president lost his mind completely? Or was this a brilliant political maneuver, some genius strategy that they couldn’t quite grasp yet? Of course, it could really just be a genuine test of how tolerant their society was…. Everything remained to be seen.

~*~  

Charles was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d heard Erik’s speech today. It was a bit different than what they’d discussed but the general idea was the same. The speech had instantly earned such a variety of reactions nationwide, comments and thoughts, discussions and arguments. It was uncanny but in a good way because it brought people together to exchange opinions. It was the greatest event of the year, and that meant a lot considering all the things that happened recently, the reforms Erik managed to pass and the situation in the world in general. It was a huge thing, that speech. And yet, amidst all of that, Charles’ treacherous mind was set on _one_ thing -- Erik mentioning he’d falling in love again.

It was insane, because _that_ was hardly the highlight of Erik’s historical speech, _hardly_ the most important thing about it at all and yet it couldn’t get out of Charles’ head, playing on repeat over and over again. It was making his heart race even now, an entire day later. He was unable to concentrate, he was distracted and clumsy and now he couldn’t fall asleep. It was a nightmare and he knew that if he started overthinking it just a little more he’d go mad.

_“Charles, for God’s sake, I can hear you thinking from here. What’s the matter?”_

Charles almost jumped in bed, surprised by the sudden intrusion in his head.

 _“Erik?”_ he sent a mental reply. Erik was in the White House, hardly in the neighbourhood. How did he even pick Charles’ thoughts up? Had Charles accidentally--? “ _Erik, I’m_ **_so_ ** _sorry. Was I projecting to you?”_  

_“Yes, you most certainly were.”_

Oh, God! That was embarrassing! He woke Erik up at -- he glanced at the clock -- damn it, it was nearly 3 am!

_“Erik, I’m so sorry! This hasn’t happened to me since I was a kid…. I didn’t even know I was doing it. Well, not consciously at least.”_

A sigh and then, _“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize quite so much._ **_Your_ ** _range is impressive, by the way. I can hear you better than if we were talking over the phone.”_

Charles chuckled blushing but he still felt bad about it. _“But I_ **_am_ ** _sorry. I really didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll let you be now.”_

A reluctancy and a sense of emergency and then Erik’s voice was in his head again. _“You don’t have to go. I mean, we’re both awake anyway….”_

Charles shifted a little in his bed, trying to get more comfortable. _“Are you sure? You need your sleep and--”_

 _“I can’t sleep anyway.”_ A confession Erik was obviously hoping to pass as a casual remark.

Charles still had to ask. _“Oh. Are you nervous?”_ His own anxiety forgotten in order to calm Erik down in case he needed it.

 _“A little.”_ Erik admitted. _“But that’s not why I can’t sleep.”_

_“Why can’t you sleep?”_

Erik did not reply and changed the subject instead. _“Did you see the Twitter campaign? #lovethepresident?”_

Charles grinned. _“I did. I thought your Office came up with it.”_

_“Nope. Wasn’t them. It’s a genuine thing. Are you surprised I have supporters, Charles?”_

Charles chuckled, shaking his head. _“Not surprised at all, darling, it’s just so corny.”_

_“Shut up! What do you know? People love me, that's not corny, it’s beautiful.”_

_“I agree. I joined it.”_

_“Oh? So you love the president too then?”_

Erik was sending a mental smirk, clearly teasing Charles, but Charles still froze at the words.

He also felt an instant pang of regret coming from Erik. _“I didn’t mean--”_

 _“I know.”_ Charles interrupted him quickly, hoping to avoid awkwardness.

_“So we’re good with the--”_

_“We’re great. We’re fine. It’s fine.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Mhm.”_

Silence. Slightly awkward… Charles had to think fast, change the subject, go back to the flirty atmosphere from a moment ago or discuss the vote, anything!

Erik was the first to mind-speak. _“I missed you.”_

 _“I missed you too.”_ Charles replied earnestly, the sentiment instantaneously warming his heart. _“I didn’t want to cause trouble or bother you right after the speech so I kept my distance.”_

_“Yeah, I know. It’s logical to do it but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”_

_“Well, we’re talking now. We’re sort of together….”_

_“We could finish something we started a while ago?”_

Charles furrowed his brows in confusion. _“What do you mean? What did we start?”_

_“You know…. At my birthday?”_

Erik’s mind felt surprisingly shy all the sudden, Charles couldn’t fathom why until a the realization dawned at him. _“Oh! Oh, you mean_ **_that_ ** _? Now?”_

_“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”_

_“I want to! I mean, if you want to?”_

_“I just suggested it. What do you think, do I want to?”_

_“You’re being ridiculous.”_

_“So are you!”_

Charles grinned. _“Ridiculous is sort of our thing. It’s romantic.”_

 _“Look who’s corny now.”_ Erik’s amusement was seeping through their mental link.

Charles sat up a little and bit his lower lip, cheeks flushed bright red. He was glad Erik couldn’t actually see him in person right now. In their mind-space Charles could project himself anyway he wanted. Face to face would’ve been different. Erik would have seen him looking like a giddy teenager.

 _“I’ve never done this before.”_ Charles confessed.

_“You expect me to believe that?”_

_“Erik!”_

_“Alright, I believe it.”_

_“I haven’t even tried to have a mental conversation with someone at such distance.”_

_“Consider this an educational training then.”_

_“Erik, you’re not using mind-sex as educational tool!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because it’s very inappropriate!”_

_“If it gives good results--”_

_“Erik!”_

Charles was laughing and blushing at the same time. Erik was unbelievable! Charles loved it!

Erik was laughing too, the cheek!

_“Alright. Doing this for science. But be warned, if I get too carried away and lose my connection, I apologize in advance.”_

_“Charles, it’s perfectly alright. And if you’d rather we just talk, I’m all for that too. I kind of wish to fuck you and talk to you at the same time.”_

_“Well, the mind is where wishes come true.”_ Charles grinned.

 _“Good to know you can turn dreams into reality.”_  

 _“I can do_ **_anything_ ** _, darling. Don’t you know that? I’m_ **_very_ ** _powerful.”_

He could feel the arousal leaking from Erik’s mind already. Charles knew Erik had a thing for Charles’ powers. It was a huge turn on for Erik to know Charles could do all kinds of things with his mind. It was almost as if Erik was subconsciously trying to compensate for doubting Charles and his intentions last year. Charles didn’t dwell too much on the psychological drive behind Erik’s new kink. It was quite enjoyable for both of them so why bother? Besides, Erik had been curious about Charles’ telepathy before the _‘incident’_. He’s been trying to get Charles in his head for months. His temporary panic came from Shaw and his manipulation. Charles had already forgiven Erik about that. Years of mental abuse and control from Shaw would do this to a person, Erik’s reaction was by no means surprising or unusual. Charles was too closely involved in the situation earlier to see it clearly but now after detaching himself slightly from it all it was plainly obvious to him why Erik behaved the way he did. And he was fine with it now. He understood. He forgave.  

_“How powerful exactly? Show me! Create a place for us, Charles. A world for just you and me. Our own little universe.”_

Charles was actually more than thrilled to do that. He was curious how far he could go, how far his powers would stretch, what were his limitations. Could he really manage a space like that for two linked minds at such a distance without projecting to the entire neighborhood? Could he sustain such a mind-place for long without losing the connection or harming either minds? There was excitement in what Erik asked of him that was not entirely sexual and that made it all the more exhilarating and stimulating, intoxicating even. Charles felt invigorated. He poured all these feelings Erik stirred inside him into creating their little universe as Erik had called it. He started slow, using places both of them knew, places with meaning for the two of them and their relationship. Erik’s bedroom, Erik’s kitchen, Charles’ library which Erik had only seen mentally so far but one day Charles would love to show it to him in person. He felt a wave of warmth when Erik recognized each one and revelled in their presence. Encouraged, Charles added more rooms to their mind-palace, more open spaces, trees and gardens, born from fantasy. A sky, beautiful and clear and theirs. Music, art, smells and feelings. The more he added the more he felt like this was an actual world he was creating. The more he felt like a god. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time and for a moment Charles was lost in it.

Erik grounded him. His presence in Charles’ mind, their mental bond, it brought him back to their reality. They were face to face, Erik smiling at him, grinning with way too many teeth. Charles crossed the distance between them, seeking the pleasure and protection of Erik’s embrace.

 _“Well, you sure managed to impress me.”_ Erik said, smirking as he held Charles, looking at the world around them.

 _“Oh, that’s far from everything!”_ Charles heard himself say. _“I have so much more to show you!”_

 _“I want to have it all!”_  

~*~

Charles was still lying in his bed, breathing elevated like his heartbeat, mind aglow. He managed to sustain their connection throughout the whole thing, although at times it got too intense, a little too desperate as he neared his orgasm. Erik didn’t complain though, he assured Charles that he hadn’t overwhelmed him in any way. The whole experience in Erik’s words was _mind-blowing_. Charles wasn’t sure if Erik was trying to make a pun but he found himself grinning at the ceiling, feeling like a happy dork.

Slowly he began to calm down, letting the pleasant wave of relaxation take him over. This time, sleep found him much easier.

~*~

“I think I’m still in love with Erik.” Charles blurted out.

“You don’t say.” Jean said, drinking her tea utterly unimpressed.  

“Jean.” Charles groaned.

“Is this really news to you, Charles? You’ve been in love with him for quite some time now. No reason for you to suddenly stop.”

“I know, I know. But it’s inconvenient.”

“How so?”

“He’s the President.”

“He won’t always be.” She leaned in. “Vote or no vote, he can’t have a third mandate. At least not straight away.”

Charles was biting at his lower lip nervously.

“What are you afraid of, Charles?” She asked and he appreciated how calm and soothing her voice sounded.

“Where do I begin?” he huffed. “In our relationship we’ve always been constricted, either keeping it a secret or being in the middle of a scandal. We’ve never really been together without some kind of drama going on. I don’t know if we’d even know how to just be a normal couple.”

“There’s no such thing as a normal couple, Charles. You should know that. Relationships are hard work even without having a dramatic backstory. You work on it, you give it a try. That’s how it goes.”

Charles sighed. “I don’t want to disappoint Erik. Or myself. Or Peter, for that matter. We have to always consider Peter. The boy ships us pretty hard. He wants us to be happy together. If we do this for real there’s too much at stake.”  

“Why do you instantly assume it won’t work out between Erik and you?”

“Because! Everyone’s eyes will be on us all the time, curious to see how the President’s romance would proceed. That will definitely affect our relationship and in the end one of us will get hurt. Or we’d both get hurt. And that will hurt Peter.” Charles’ face looked depressed. “It’ll all be one looong endless heartbreak.”

Jean blinked at him almost as if she didn’t believe he was for real. Then apparently she understood his inner fears and her face changed with it. After a short silence she spoke again.

“Would it be worth it?”

Charles swallowed. “What?”

“Even if everything happens the way you predict, if worst case scenario becomes reality, would it be worth it for a slight chance of things going well? Would it be worth it for the time you’d get to spend with Erik and his son? Is Erik worth it?”

“Yes! Yes, definitely!” Charles blurted out before even consciously considering his answer. “I mean…. _I love Erik_. Anything would be worth having him in my life.”

He was surprised of how strongly he meant those words, how deep his feelings for Erik were.

A warm smile spread across Jean’s face. “You have your answers then, Charles.” She said and in his mind she added, _“It’s not the apocalypse, y’know.”_

Charles chuckled, but the faint nervousness remained in the pit of his stomach.

~*~

Erik was pacing nervously in his living room.

“Erik, relax.” Charles urged. “There’s nothing more you can do now.”

“I’m trying to relax, I just--” he sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Charles and taking his hands. He looked him straight in the eyes, pleadingly. “Can you make me relax? Y’know. With your powers?”

Charles gave him a stern look. “No.”

Erik nodded resigned. “It was worth the try.”

Even though Charles regularly intertwined their minds during sex, he consistently refused to do so on any other occasion, even if it were just to calm Erik’s mind. He didn’t want it to come off the wrong way and cause another presidential scandal. One could never be too sure these days.

Erik’s little pout was adorable though. He looked like a scorned puppy and Charles couldn’t resist him.  

“You know,” he said, eyes intent and full of desire as the corners of his cherry lips twisted up, “if the stress is too much, there are other ways to deal with it.”

Erik instantly perked up. “Charles, you’re insatiable! We’re supposed to wait for the results.”

“Fine, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Charles used Erik’s own words for his amusement.  

“I never said that.” Erik added hurriedly, pulling Charles closer to himself and bringing their faces together, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “I’m just afraid, Charles.” he confessed. “I’m afraid that society is hopeless and beyond redemption. I’m afraid of what the results might say about the world we live in. I’m afraid of-- of being--”

“Disappointed and betrayed by them?” Charles supplied.

Erik nodded. “What if humans and mutants alike are not worth the effort? How will I ever be able to live with that knowledge? How will Peter live with that knowledge? I don’t want him to shut himself further away from the world. I don’t want him to be bitter or like-- well, like me.”

Charles pressed a gentle kiss to Erik’s cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with being like you. You’re wonderful.”  

“I am not very optimistic about humanity, Charles. You know that.” Erik sighed. “I envy you your hope and optimism. I cannot have those anymore. I’ve been let down too many times.”

“Peter is stronger than you think. He won’t let himself be crashed by this, even if it happened. He’d fight. He’s like you. Stubborn.”

The remark had the desired effect. Erik grinned at Charles’ words. But it was a brief triumph. Erik frowned again. “I put Peter through so much while growing up, the press always on his back, me working all the time. All this because I thought I was doing something important, something good for my mutant brothers and sisters. Now I wonder if it wasn’t all in vain. If I wasn’t just a fool, fighting for a lost cause.” he rested his head on Charles’ shoulder, finding comfort in the pleasant warmth of his proximity.  

“You fought for what you believed in. That fight is a part of you. You cannot say it was in vain. It shaped you and your son as the individuals you are today. It was neither foolish, nor in vain, Erik.”

“Thank you.” He said, intertwining their fingers together again and watching them with slight fascination. “At least it got me you.”

Charles swallowed nervously. Was Charles becoming a substitute for Erik’s cause? Was Erik transferring his passion for it onto Charles? Was this why he needed Charles? Did he truly care for Charles or were his feelings just a projection of something he was afraid of losing? Was Charles the representation of hope in Erik’s psyche? Was Charles an abstract ideal for Erik or an actual person Erik wanted to be with? Charles’ head hurt with these questions. He both knew Erik cared and doubted it simultaneously. Perhaps Erik himself had no idea his tender feelings could be a result of his desire to cling to something meaningful. Or maybe Charles was reading too much into it? He wasn’t sure at the moment but he didn’t want to be a drowning man’s straw.

“I have a good mind to resign no matter what the outcome of the vote is.” He heard Erik say. “This job, it sucked the life out of me. Maybe it’s time to move on.”

Charles was surprised. That was unexpected. “I didn’t know you were entertaining such ideas.”

“Oh, I have.” Erik exhaled rather tiredly. “It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud. But I’ve considered it before.”

Charles’ fingers ran through Erik’s hair, stroking his head absentmindedly. “You’re a man with strong convictions, Erik. Would you accept a life of standing idly by and observe?”

Erik huffed. “I could try.” Even as he said it it was clear he did not believe it. Another huff. “Maybe I’ll find something else to do to channel my convictions. I might start an activism.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s not a bad idea.”  

“I’ve wanted it when I was younger, before Peter was born.”

“Have you thought of a name?” Charles asked, only half-teasing.

“The Brotherhood of Mutants.” Erik said, trying out the sound of the name.

Charles burst into a fit of laughter. “That’s a ridiculous name!”

Erik rolled his eyes. “With a very non-ridiculous cause.” he said pointedly.  

“Still. The Brotherhood of Mutants? Least of all, it’s rather sexist, isn’t it?”

“Women can be brothers too.” Erik said.

“I think you’re not grasping the concept of--”

“Of what? Gender roles and stereotypes? Oh, I grasp it alright. And I’m also sick of it. The word _Brotherhood_ represents kinship, unity, loyalty. It represented that during the Age of Enlightenment, it represents it still. Women are all that as much as men are. There’s no reason why a woman cannot be a brother in this sense and be in my brotherhood. Fuck labels and gender stereotypes! I spit on them all!”

In his little outburst Erik had sat up, hands clenched into fists, fire in his eyes.

Charles was looking at him with a mixture of fondness and adoration. “Spit on them all!” he repeated and pressed his lips to Erik’s forehead.

The touch suddenly made Erik feel much better, calmer and stronger. He was certain it wasn’t Charles’ telepathy doing this, it was Charles himself, Charles’ presence. With Charles by his side he felt complete, finally whole and ready to face the world.  

“I meant it, you know.” he said, thinking of his awkward love declaration on national television. Noticing Charles’ confusion, he clarified. “What I said in my speech about love. I really didn’t think I’d fall in love after I lost Magda. I certainly made damn sure I don’t. But I met you and Charles...,” he shifted so that he could look Charles in the eyes as he pronounced the words. “I love you.”  

Charles’ face did a strange nervous twitch for a second before he smiled fondly at Erik. “I know. I’ve been inside your head, I’ve seen things.” he chuckled.

Erik thought he was adorable, but still couldn’t help realizing that Charles wasn’t saying it back. And that should’ve been fine. He never meant to corner Charles to say he loved him. Yet it was a bit disappointing not to hear it back.

Charles picked up on that, apparently, because his smile disappeared. “Erik, I’m sorry I can’t--”

“It’s alright.” Erik interrupted hurriedly. Charles’ voice sounded apologetically and Erik couldn’t bear to hear him apologize for this. “It’s fine, it really is.” he reassured and hugged him. It was more a means to hide his face than anything else. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean it like that at all.”

“I know you didn’t.” Charles muttered.

“You don’t have to say you love me. Just... stay close at hand.”

Charles chuckled. “You’re quoting Elvis now? Erik Lehnsherr, King of Eloquence, needs to quote lyrics someone else wrote?”

Teasing. That was good. Erik could do with teasing. It was better than apologizing.  

“Shush.” Erik rolled his eyes and kissed Charles.

They were interrupted by Erik’s phone ringing.

“Yes, Ororo?”

“Mr. President, we have a decision. The votes have been counted.”

Erik’s hand hardened around Charles’ wrist but his voice sounded perfectly composed when he asked, “And?”

“Well, _Mr. President_ ,” she said, stressing on his title. Erik’s heart skipped a beat. There was hope for the world after all! She continued, “they voted for you to remain. The majority of this nation has no problem with having a bisexual President.”

There were no words to describe what went inside Erik’s heart the moment he heard the news. It was like an explosion of blissful relief. He had no idea how much he dreaded the idea of being asked to resign until he actually heard that he was staying. For a while he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to tell Ororo. There were so many things he _wanted_ to say, but so little he could _actually_ say. Not now anyway. The stress finally caught up with him and he felt utterly helpless.

He collapsed into Charles’ arms.

“Umm. Thank you, Ororo.” he finally said when the silent pause became too long.

“Congratulations, Mr. President. It’s always been an honor for me to watch you work. I had doubts about your decision to go through with this vote. But now I understand what it meant, what it represented, and I admire your courage, sir.”

“I admire yours too. As well as your loyalty and how driven you are.”

They bid their goodbyes and he hung up.

He was quiet for a moment, recovering from everything that was happening inside him. Then he looked at Charles to find him smiling with tears of joy in his eyes.

“ _Mr._ _President!_ The world is not completely lost!” he announced. “The world is worth it after all!”

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and buried his face in his lover’s chest, remaining there while Charles’ hands stroked his hair and neck gently, reassuringly. Charles’ arms felt like home. This was where Erik wanted to be.


	17. Ready or Not

Eventually the scandal died down. The novelty of Erik’s bisexuality slowly lost its appeal, the nation getting used to it surprisingly quickly. What until recently seemed like a huge deal for everyone was now commonplace. Erik had to admit he was glad with this development since it allowed him to continue with his work normally and without silly interruptions. He was no longer worried about the press or his opponents using his personal life against him. They’ve already lost. Erik got what he wanted. He proved to the world that not everyone were hateful bigots and that was good enough reason for him to carry on. However, one thing was still bothering him -- Peter.

Peter had slightly distanced himself from Erik these last few weeks after the scandal and Erik wasn’t sure why. They hadn’t had an argument, there was nothing to suggest Peter had reasons to be angry with Erik. He didn’t even seem to blame Erik for what the press was saying about their family. So why would he suddenly spend less time with his father? Why would he avoid him? And avoiding him he was! Every time Erik suggested they do something together Peter would find some idiotic excuse not to. It didn’t make sense because Erik knew Peter loved hanging out with his dad. There was no logical explanation why he would suddenly not want that.

Erik had to remedy that and make sure everything was alright so he went knocking on Peter’s door. It was time they had a talk.

~*~

Peter was lying on his bed, scrolling through his laptop and basically chilling when he heard a knock on his door.

“Peter, may I come in?”

Peter frowned slightly. What was his father doing here anyway? He was supposed to spend time with Charles. That was the whole point, to have some fun and enjoy himself for a change. But what was he to do? He couldn’t just send his dad away. Erik still hadn’t told him anything about being back together with Charles so until then Peter had to play oblivious. In his own way, though, Peter was aiding them by giving his dad as much space as possible so that he could spend some quality time with his beloved telepath. Erik, however, seemed to dumbly not get it, showing up at Peter’s door nearly every evening, asking his son if he wanted to do stuff together. Peter was in a state of constant internal groaning. _Just go to your boyfriend already! Have some fun!_ He wanted to scream but couldn’t. Not yet.

“Sure.” Peter said, sighing.

Erik entered the bedroom, acting kind of awkward. “Hi.” he greeted.

“Hi.” Peter greeted back casually. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” His dad asked, taking a step closer towards Peter’s desk and pulling out a chair.

Peter only shrugged. “Sure, let’s talk.”  

Dad seemed unsure what he wanted to talk about exactly which was unusual coming from him. Peter found his bewildered face quite amusing. Naturally, he didn’t let his amusement leak through his face. He remained concentrated on his laptop screen even though he observed very carefully each of Erik’s moves and tiny twitches. Was he finally going to _tell_ Peter about Charles? Peter could only hope. Pretending he wasn’t ecstatic over the news was really hard!

“So what do you want to talk about?” Dad finally spoke again and Peter had to summon all his self-control not to laugh at the naive and sweet way in which he was trying to strike a conversation.

“Dunno.” Peter said with a shrug then looked at Erik very carefully. “Is there _something specific you_ want to talk about?”

It was a trick question. He _knew_ Erik had things to tell him, Erik could rarely not share with Peter what was in his heart, he must have a good reason to keep quiet about this for two whole weeks! For some reason he wasn’t ready to tell Peter about Charles yet and Peter respected that. The boy had his own theories but he wasn’t sure which one of them was closest to the truth. Perhaps Dad and Charles were still figuring things out? Or perhaps they were keeping it a secret because of the recent scandal and Peter had nothing to do with them keeping mum about it? Whatever the reason, Peter didn’t want to force things. He could be quite patient when circumstances demanded it so he was going to wait for his father to make the first step. And in the meanwhile, he could drop hints that _he knew_ in each of their conversations and later laugh at how oblivious his dad was.

Erik cleared his throat. “I do actually.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. For a second he couldn’t the wave of excitement that ran through him. Erik was finally going to tell him and Peter could be openly happy about it! “Oh?”

“I wanted to talk to you about school.” Erik added.

Peter deflated. “... oh.”

Erik made himself more comfortable on the chair and looked Peter straight in the eyes. “What is your opinion of Charles’ school?”

Well, that was unexpected. Was his father broaching the subject from afar? Beating around the bush wasn’t his usual thing but maybe he was too nervous to speak plainly now?  

Peter smirked slightly and sat up in his bed. “Ah. Well. I definitely approve of the idea.”

Erik hummed. “And would you like to visit it? Maybe even attend classes there?” he continued in the same parental fashion.

Peter tilted his head, trying to see if there was some kind of agenda behind these questions. “I wouldn’t mind.” he replied. “Provided it is an option for me.”

Erik frowned slightly. “Why would you think it’s not an option for you?”

Peter huffed but there was no annoyance in his voice. “You know _why_ , dad. It’s _Charles’_ school.”  

“It’s a good school, with young mutants like you, with mutant teachers who’d know how to deal with the needs of a mutant student. Most of all, there’s Charles. He’d help out with anything you require.”

“I agree it’s a good school, dad, you don’t have to convince me. But what’s your point?”

“I just don’t see why it shouldn’t be an option for you.”

Peter pursed his lips. “Because of the press?”

“What about the press?”

“Won’t they give you hell if you send your son to Charles Xavier’s school after the scandal?”

Erik groaned but then leaned in and placed his hand on top of Peter’s. “Don’t be concerned about that. The press will be fine. We’re talking about you now, and what you want.” Erik let go of his hand again. “I’ve spoken to Charles about this and he thinks--”

“Wait. You’ve spoken to Charles?” Peter faked surprise. He assumed that’d be something Erik would expect.

Erik’s face seemed puzzled only for a bit, as if he wasn’t buying it, as if Peter’s reaction felt a bit rehearsed to him, but then he continued, apparently thinking he had imagined it.

“Yes, we talked,” he nodded with confirmation, “and he said he’d love to have you in his school. I’d like that too. So if it’s something you’d like too, then I don’t see anything stopping you.”

Peter looked at him for a long moment. There was no use lying to himself, the thought of attending Charles’ cool mutant school had been on his mind quite often since he learned about Charles’ project. Until now he had always assumed it was not meant for him, since he was the President’s son and since Charles and Erik had a complicated history together. However now…. “Okay.” he bobbed his head. “I’ll give it a try.”

Erik smiled, relieved to hear it. “Good. We can go to Westchester this weekend and you can see the place for yourself and make your decision when you’re ready.”

Peter’s smile turned into a grin. “Would Charles meet us there?”

Erik furrowed his brows a little, the way he did when he wanted to look authoritative. “Yes. I believe he will.”

“Groovy.” Peter exclaimed, deliberately using a word he’d heard Charles use just to watch Erik almost flinching at it.

~*~

Erik was determined to not keep his visit to Westchester a secret. He didn’t intend to make a public spectacle of it but he wasn’t going to hide either. Naturally, he was prepared for the possibility of a bunch of paparazzi trying to make a story out of the President dropping by the school of the man he’d been caught on camera kissing. But this was a private, personal matter, not an official event and Erik was set on standing his ground firmly. He was not going to avoid Charles on purpose on the off chance they avoid unpleasant publicity. People had to get use to seeing Erik in Charles’ company and not make a fuss about it. He wanted to openly visit Charles’ school with his son without having to give speeches about it afterwards. He wanted to be with whomever he loved without having to seek the nation’s approval. He spent most of his adult life under public scrutiny and he was ready for some time off, a cozy life away from prying eyes. Perhaps, a life with Charles.

They were at Westchester at around noon. Charles was actually waiting for them on a bench near the front staircase. He got up when the car arrived and smiled at them as they got out.

“Peter!” he greeted Erik’s son first. “Peter, I’m so happy to see you here.”

Peter gave Charles a hug and beamed at him. “I’m happy to be here too. I’ve been curious about this place ever since I read about it online.”

“Well, I hope it’s all you expect it to be.”

“And more.” Peter added.

Charles and Erik shared a quick glance but other than that Erik mostly kept his distance, letting the telepath show Peter around and discuss things about the school, the studies, the people and other things Peter was interested in.

Erik revelled at the sight of Charles and his son getting along so well. It was truly heartwarming, giving him more hope for the future. Perhaps he could, after all, have the life he wanted for himself and for Peter. Perhaps when Charles felt ready to love Erik again they could have it all.

He was lost in thought when he felt a hand gently pressing to his arm. It pulled him back to reality.

“Charles.” he smiled at his lover. Then looked around, puzzled. “Where’s Peter?”

“He went exploring on his own. He needs his space and _so do you_.” Charles replied, the smile on his face turning slightly cheekier.

“Oh?”

“I have something to show you.”

Charles wrapped his fingers around Erik’s wrist and pulled him through the corridors of his estate. Erik was almost certain Charles would show him his bedroom or something equally bold and flirty, the little perv, but instead….

“The Library!” Erik let out a silent gasp. “The one from your childhood? Your hiding place.”  

Charles nodded, leaning his head on Erik’s shoulder. “Yes.” he exhaled. “We’ve been here in our thoughts, I wanted you to see it in person.”

“Thank you.” Erik smiled, his voice low and full of feeling. “I understand what this means to you and I’m glad you wanted to share it with me.”

“These books and materials,” Charles continued, blue eyes raking over the endless shelves of books, “they all belonged to my ancestors, collected over the years, over lifetimes. I feel closer to my family here, like I can communicate with them.”

Erik hummed. “Must be good to have that sort of connection.”

Charles nodded in agreement. “Perhaps that’s why I always found comfort here.” he said thoughtful. “No one else ever comes here. It’s a private library.”

“So selfish, keeping all this to yourself.” Erik teased.

“I do share!” Charles grinned. “But-- only the books, not the space. The library itself is for _special_ people only.”

“Special?” Erik smirked. Their eyes met, intense and filled with shared emotions.

“Mhm.” Charles purred, his hand cupping Erik’s cheek and tilting his head, waiting for Erik to make the final move and press their lips together.

Erik didn’t need any further encouragement.

“Let’s make more memories of this library together then.” he said and kissed Charles.

The two melted into each other, becoming one mentally and emotionally as their bodies pressed closer. Charles wrapped himself around Erik like a particularly possessive octopus and Erik absolutely loved it. For this moment time stilled and there was nothing but them.

And then the moment was gone. A suppressed little gasp came from the library door and made Erik pull away from Charles and stare at his son in confusion. The surprise was so big Erik couldn’t even find words to smooth things up a bit. He was face to face with Peter’s round eyes and didn’t know what to say.

He bit at his lips instead, his hands instinctively reaching up as if to hide his mouth that only a moment ago was on Charles. “Ummm….”

Peter blinked at him twice and Erik began to mentally prepare himself for a lengthy conversation about-- everything? But instead Peter just took a good look around the shelves as if searching for a book and then casually left the library, closing the door behind him.

“Huh.” Erik murmured, utterly lost.

What just happened?

“Do you think he saw us?” Erik half-whispered to Charles, eyes glued to the door as if expecting his son to return any second now. “Should I go after him? Was he upset? Did he really not see us? Did _you_ make him not see us? Did you do this thing when you make us invisible for him? Please, tell me you did, tell me you cloaked us!”

Charles observed Erik’s frantic panic rising and then he burst into merry laughter.

Erik’s face made an adorable cross between a frown and a pout. “Charles, why are you--? This is important, Charles.”

With considerable effort Charles managed to stop laughing and assume a slightly more serious face. “Erik, he knows.” he said, the smile reappearing as he said the words.

“What?”

“He _knows_.” Charles repeated slower, amused.

“You mean he _did_ see us?”  

“No, Erik. He knew before now.”

“How?”

 _Erik’s occasional oblivion could be so adorable_ , Charles thought unable to help the fondness on his face.

“Erik, darling, he’s known about us since that first time we got together during the scandal.”

Erik’s eyes went wide. “Damn!”

Charles chuckled again. For an inexplicable reason he found some sort of hilarity in the whole crazy situation they were in. It was most confusing for Erik. He made that frown-pout face again. “He didn’t tell me anything. Is this why he’s been avoiding me these last couple of weeks?”

Charles felt the fear rising inside Erik’s chest and it was no longer funny. He shook his head, pulling Erik closer again. “Darling, he’s not avoiding you. He’s been giving you space. So that you’d spend more time with me and enjoy yourself without  feeling guilty for keeping it from him. It’s very thoughtful of him.”

Erik was still rather skeptical. “How do you know?”

“It was all in his surface thoughts when he saw us kissing just now. Almost like he was leaving me a message.”

Realization slowly dawned. Suddenly so many things made sense.

“So many things suddenly make sense.” Erik said, remembering all those little teasing hints Peter had been giving him for the last two weeks. “And it certainly sounds like something he’d do for me.” But there was still some anxiety left. Erik looked at Charles again. “You’re sure he’s not-- upset or angry?”  

Charles shook his head with a smile. “He’s definitely neither of those things. From what I picked up from his mind, he’s actually quite excited about it.”

“Excited?” Erik thought for a moment and then chuckled himself. “Of course. That morning after, I wondered why he was looking at me kind of funny. Saying strange things in a peculiar way.”

“Oh, well, wow. Now you know why.” Charles said, biting back his grin.

Erik relaxed some more now that his worst fears had been laid to rest. “Why didn’t he tell me though?”

“Well, I gather he wanted _you_ to feel ready to tell _him_. He didn’t want you to be forced into telling him. It’s quite mature of Peter, really.”

Erik huffed. “More mature than me, for sure.”

Charles chuckled. “You’ve raised an exceptional boy, Erik. I’m so proud of you.”

“I should talk to him. And tell him.” He looked at Charles carefully. “Do you permit it?”

All sort of feelings burst into Charles’ chest as their eyes met. He had _felt_ Peter’s hopes in the young boy’s mind. He _knew_ Peter really wanted this for his father. There was a lot of pressure on Charles now, things he didn’t want to screw up. There was no denying it -- he was afraid. He was so afraid of getting hurt, of hurting Erik or hurting Peter. It was all too much. But hiding things now would be pointless, especially since the boy already knew.

He gave Erik a silent nod.

“Thank you.” Erik exhaled, voice low and full of feeling as he pressed a gentle kiss to Charles’ forehead.  

Charles returned it with a reassuring squeeze of Erik’s hand and the decision was made.


	18. Words Are Merely a Formality

In retrospect, telling Peter the truth was actually an excellent thing. Erik did it by himself since Charles refused to intrude on a father/son moment. There was no drama, nothing excessive. Erik didn’t even need to explain himself to Peter, the boy seemed to instantly understand him. Erik wondered for a gazillionth time what did he do to deserve such an amazing son. 

Telling Peter did not only remove a heavy burden from Erik’s shoulders, it also improved the quality of his life. No more sneaking, no more keeping things from Erik. Unlike earlier, Charles, Peter and Erik could now hang out together, all three of them, like a family. Often Charles would come to the White House and instead of sneaking into Erik’s room and then sneaking out early in the morning, he could relax on the sofa with Peter and Erik, watch a movie together or play a game. And then he could just spend the night. It felt rather domestic and cozy and Erik was secretly revelling in the feeling. 

“Dinner’s delicious, Charles.” Peter said, eating his last bite. 

“Erik did most of it, really.” Charles chuckled. 

“I can tell he was inspired.” Peter winked and Charles flushed slightly. 

“He’s a great cook.” 

“He is indeed. I can’t remember a time he wasn’t a Genius in the kitchen.” 

“Peter, hush.” Erik rolled his eyes amused. 

Peter grinned -- an attempt at Erik’s huge grin -- and then turned back to Charles. “You have to make sure he keeps that up when you two move in together.” 

Charles’ hand froze mid-air. He paled slightly, forcing the smile to remain on his face even though it clearly wanted to disappear. 

Erik felt uncomfortable. “It’s a regular recipe. Nothing special or fancy.” he said, trying to smoothe the slight faux-pas of his son. “My mother used to make it to me a lot. Being in the kitchen reminds me of her.” 

Charles nodded. “That’s lovely of you, Erik.” he said, his voice small. 

Erik could feel him tensing up even though he was obviously doing his best to hide it. 

They hadn’t really talked about it yet. About what they were or where they were going as a couple. Of  _ if  _ they were really a couple actually…. Erik realized Charles was rather uncertain of what he thought of that at this point and Erik was respecting the fact that the man needed time. Peter, however, had no idea about that. He had seen them together, he had assumed they would want to take their relationship to the next level. 

“It’s a treasured memory to me.” Erik said, eyes fixed on Charles as if trying to read him, trying to say the right thing and calm him down. 

“Yes. Very right so.” Charles nodded, avoiding Erik’s eyes. “The food really was amazing. I’ll take care of the dishes, it’s only fair.” he said and used that as an excuse to collect the empty plates and take them to the kitchen. 

Erik and Peter were left alone in the room. Erik exhaled loudly. 

“What was that about? Was it something I did?” Peter asked, leaning in and clearly confused.  

Erik swallowed and shook his head. “No, Peter. It’s nothing. It’s fine. You didn’t do anything.” 

“That’s obviously a lie so why not you tell me now so I don’t do it again?” Peter said and Erik had to agree that was a good suggestion. 

“The truth is, we don’t talk about what we are exactly.” he tried to explain. “Charles, he-- he isn’t ready yet. We never discussed the future. We don’t know if we’ll be living together. We don’t know how long it’ll last. We’re-- We’re testing the waters, so to speak.” 

Peter was thoughtful for a moment. “I see.” he gave a slow nod. “Well, that can be a good thing too. Liberating, no restrictions and all that. No labels.” 

Erik smiled a tight smile. “Yes. It is a good thing. And I have Charles back in my life. That’s the best bit.” 

Peter looked at him, contemplating. “And are you fine with this?” 

It was a tricky question. Erik was doing his best to convince himself that he was fine with it. But deep down he knew he wanted more. He wanted a family with Charles. 

“The thing is,” he told Peter, “our relationship had always been tricky. We either had to hide or we were in the middle of a scandal. My situation, his work, the press, the world…. There’s always been  _ something _ . And then I screwed up--” 

“He’s not mad at you for that anymore, I can tell.” 

“I know. But it’s still part of our history.” Erik sighed. “Things have always been complicated so it’s no surprise that Charles wants to keep it simple this time. And take it slow.” 

“I understand, dad, I don’t judge Charles for it. But that was not what I asked. I asked if  _ you  _ were fine with it?” 

Erik took a moment to consider his reply, wanting to be truthful to his son. “I’m fine with it at this stage.” he finally said. “Besides, this isn’t permanent. At one point Charles will be able to-- to commit.” A slight dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “Or at least, I hope he would….” he added quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. 

Peter nodded. “Mhm. I think he would. He’s obviously still in love with you.” 

Erik perked up. “You really think so?” 

“Oh, I  _ know  _ so. It’s written all over his face.” 

For some odd reason Erik felt much better hearing this reassurance from Peter. 

“He’s been showing love in every other way short of words.” He confessed. “It is quite wonderful, really….” 

Peter smiled at him, warm and kind. “There you go. Sometimes words are merely a…. formality. Especially for a telepath, I imagine.” 

Erik chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Always am.” Peter winked. 

A moment later Charles reappeared at the door frame, still looking rather pale and nervous but better than earlier. He gave Peter an apologetic glance. 

“Peter, I’m sorry if I--” 

“You’re fine, Charles. Let’s play cards.” 

And play cards they did. 

~*~ 

“I win again!” Peter grinned, showing his cards theatrically. “You two either suck or lose on purpose.” 

Charles chuckled. “Look at your father’s face. Does he look like someone who’d ever lose on purpose?” 

Peter graced Erik with a quick glance. “Good point.” 

Erik pursed his lips and rolled his eyes with a groan. “I’ve no idea what either of you is talking about.” 

Peter and Charles exchanged strange looks as if sharing an inside joke and then burst into merry laughter.  

“Are you having private telepathic conversations now?” Erik gasped. “That’s really unfair!” 

Peter grinned cheekily. “Hey, if they’re private, they’re private. You don’t get to ask that sort of questions.” 

“You two will be the death of me.” Erik sighed but on the inside his heart was filling with joy and it showed in his eyes. 

Peter put the cards away and gave his father a quick hug. “Well, I’ll be off to bed. It’s late. You, two, have a nice evening.” 

Erik frowned confused. “It’s only 7 o’clock.” He didn’t refuse the hug, though. 

“It is,” Peter said pointedly and slightly exasperated with his father, “but I’m tired and...,” he yawned rather loudly, “.... and I should get some rest. And so should you two, probably.” 

“Tired so early?” Erik asked, concerned. “That’s not like you at all. You’re not ill, are you?” 

Peter glared at him with disbelief. 

The confusion on Erik’s face was genuine. He looked at Peter with sincere concern for his health. However, when he glanced at Charles he saw the man biting back a grin, cheeks flushed. It was most confusing. 

“What?” 

“Dad, you’re so clueless!” Peter groaned, a mixture of fondness and exasperation. “Don’t you get it? I’m letting you newlyweds enjoy each other’s company, okay?” Erik blinked. “ _ Alone _ .” Peter added pointedly and groaned again. “Must I spell it out for you, dad? Really? I’m trying to be subtle and delicate about it but you just, ugh--” 

Erik was suddenly hit by realization. “Oh!” 

Peter shook his head with a tsk. “If you keep going like that you’re gonna ruin the good impression Charles has of you.” 

Now it was Erik’s turn to flush bright red. “Sorry.” he muttered, then faced towards Charles too, “Sorry.” 

Charles, who was still grinning and finding this whole situation incredibly amusing -- the cheeky bastard -- let his hand come to rest on top of Erik and squeezed his fingers slightly. It was comforting. Erik relaxed. 

Peter smiled at them both, approvingly. “I’ll be in my room, listening to very loud music.” he said and then gave his dad another pointed but fond look. “That’s code for have sex with your boyfriend and don’t worry about me.” 

Erik wished the floor would swallow him whole at that moment, he really did! 

It didn’t.  

After Peter excused himself for the evening, Erik and Charles remained alone. The short silence was instantly broken by Charles’ merry laughter. 

Erik cocked an eyebrow at him. “You find this funny, Charles? Is my total embarrassment entertaining you?” 

Charles nodded, still finding it hard to form words through his laughing gasps. 

“Amusing enough for you?” 

Charles was all but rolling on the couch. “‘twas quite amusing!” 

Erik rolled his eyes and pulled Charles closer to himself. His eyes remained focused on Charles’, intent and  _ wanting _ . 

Charles was no longer laughing. 

Erik smirked. “I intend to follow the advice then.” he said. 

They were alone and Peter had basically given them a carte blanche. Erik was definitely taking advantage of the situation! He wrapped his arms tightly around Charles and felt his lover instantly relax into him, melting into his arms, willing and pliable. Those gorgeous blues were hardly noticeable in his eyes as his pupils had dilated. It was Erik’s turn to tease Charles now. 

He started pressing kisses down Charles’ neck, letting his hands wander, feeling every inch of Charles and worshipping it entirely. 

“I love your body.” he mumbled in between kisses, eyes closed, voice rough with arousal. “You’re perfection.” 

Charles was breathing fast, clearly affected by Erik’s ministrations. He still managed a grin. “Shallow, Mr. President. So shallow.”  

This seemed to distract Erik enough from his task to make him pull away and arch an eyebrow at Charles. 

“You’re one to speak.” he said with a lopsided grin. 

Charles frowned puzzled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re definitely more shallow than me.” 

Charles gasped. “What? No.” 

“Oh, yes, you are.” 

“Not at all! You’re making this up!” 

“Hypocrite!” Erik gasped amused. “You’re such a hypocrite!” 

“Am not!” 

“May I remind you, your reasons to like me aren’t the most noble ones.” 

Charles chuckled. “What? That’s ridiculous. And very not true. I like you for your personality, for your passion and conviction, for who you are.” 

Erik laughed. “Pfft! Please! You were attracted either to my power or my looks.” he booped Charles’ nose just to mess with him. “ _ You _ , Charles Xavier, are a shallow person. Weather you like it or not.” 

Charles was outraged. He instantly protested with an adorable pout. “That’s not true! I’m not shallow! I’m a telepath! Which means I’m attracted to your mind! That’s, like, the opposite of shallow! That’s deep!” 

“Oh, please. You always hated me.” Erik teased. 

Charles feigned shock. “That’s a strong statement, Mr. President!” 

“It’s a truthful one though. I’ve read your articles before we actually met, Charles. I took interest in your mind before we even met. You, on the other hand, hated me.” 

“Nonsense!” 

“You criticized the shit out of me. You spoke against me and my politics countless of times. You dedicated so much of your career to opposing me. You can’t tell me you were interested in my mind when we met because you  _ clearly  _ disliked my way of thinking.” 

“That’s not--  _ Erik _ .” Charles groaned, lowly. 

Erik was grinning like a shark -- if that were even possible. His toothy grin showing how amusing he found Charles’ stuttering when confronted with the fact that he was indeed shallow. At least when it came to Erik. 

Charles removed a lock of his hair from his forehead and huffed. “I may have had disagreements with you over the years -- hell, we  _ still  _ have disagreements and debates -- but that doesn’t mean I  _ ever  _ disliked your mind.” 

“You so did!” Erik grinned, amused at Charles’ reaction. “You  _ tolerate  _ my mind because of either my power or my looks. Admit it.”

“Fine, if you’re going to put things this way, then by the same logic  _ you  _ disliked  _ me _ .” Charles said triumphantly. 

“ _ You _ criticized  _ me _ , Charles. I didn’t say a word against you.” Erik noted with a clever smile.

Charles crossed his hands on his chest. “You’re just being clever now.” 

“Am I not always clever?” Erik teased. 

“I didn’t dislike you, okay? I-- I just managed to separate my personal attraction from my professional opinions. Unlike  _ some  _ who flirted from day one.” 

“If memory serves, you were the one making remarks about my  _ ‘pretty ass’ _ .” Erik noted smugly.  

Charles actually blushed at that. It was so adorable, really. After all this time, after everything they’ve been through, Charles still blushed at the reminder of that first day they met. Erik fell in love a little more. 

He pulled Charles into a kiss. 

“Admit it, silly! You simply find power arousing.” Erik whispered hoarsely in Charles’ ear. 

Charles felt a shudder of electric excitement down his spine. 

“Admit it, Charles.” Erik whispered again. 

Charles closed his eyes, letting Erik nibble at his neck and letting out a hot huff of breath at the contact. He shook his head. “It wasn’t the power.” he gasped, half-gone already. 

Erik was a bit surprised by the obstinance. “What then?” 

“Your looks.” Charles muttered. “I was-- I wanted you so badly the moment I saw you…” 

“Oh.” Erik was pleasantly surprised. He had expected the turn on to be power. He honestly thought Charles, like everyone else who ever met him, was excited by the knowledge that Erik was supposedly  _ ‘the most powerful man on Earth’ _ . Over his years as President he had to deal with quite a few persistent ladies, flirting with him and trying their chance at getting in his bed. He never liked how fake they were so he never paid them any attention. Charles’ actual answer, however, was unexpected but by far more enjoyable than Erik’s theories. Charles didn’t care about power. And it made sense. Why would he when he himself probably held the greatest power on Earth inside his skull, tucked away and never used to its full potential. Seriously, being a powerful telepath probably sucked. It came with so many restrictions, most of which Charles had put upon himself. The strength of his character, his strong conviction and belief, those were  _ so Charles _ and Erik loved them. Erik loved most things about Charles. It was scary and wonderful all at the same time. 

Sensing Erik’s train of thought, Charles made his own confession. To keep them equals, so to speak. 

“I’ve always thought you were good-looking, I’ve been attracted to you from the start, but _God_ , seeing you in person…. face to face…. having you look at me with those eyes….” His voice sounded so sensual as he let his eyelids drop a little, licking at his beautiful lips. “Being so close to you, Erik, close enough to feel the heat of your body….” He was rambling now and what could be more exciting than having Charles lose control under him. Erik’s ministrations to his neck were apparently being a huge distraction. 

It worked. The confession, it worked. Knowing how much Charles wanted him made Erik feel embarrassingly happy. Knowing that Charles would’ve found him attractive even if he wasn’t the President of the USA was the best thing he could ever discover about their relationship. It ignited hope in his heart, hope that Charles might want to give them a chance and see what they could become once all this madness was over. 

He kept pressing himself to Charles, hands roaming over his beloved telepath’s body while his lips devoured every inch of pale skin he could reach. 

“You really thought that?” he asked, hoarsely. 

Charles nodded. “I did!” he gasped, arching his back into Erik’s touch. “That’s how it started. And then-- then I just--” 

His sentence was interrupted by another moan and for a moment Erik was left curiously waiting to hear the rest. 

“Damn it, I didn’t expect to fall in love with you, Erik!” Charles groaned, losing himself completely in Erik’s arms. 

Erik froze. His hands and lips froze as well. He just stopped. 

Charles opened his eyes again, hazily, too dizzy with what they were doing until this very moment. Reality slowly dawned at him and his eyes went wide with something similar to horror. 

“I mean-- In love with-- with the-- umm… with this! In love with being in your bed and… and us having this… um… doing the um...” 

His awkward stutter made Erik melt into a blissful smile. He pulled Charles into his embrace once again, holding him tightly. “I love you too, Charles!” he said, feeling Charles’ heart beating fast in his chest. “I realize spoken words are merely a formality to a telepath but still I’m glad you’re ready to say it out loud!” 

Their eyes met and at this moment Charles finally allowed himself to relax. “I’m glad too.” he smiled and pressed his lips to Erik’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone ^_~ Let it be a groovy and exceptional one! And filled with lots of amazing Cherik fanfics! :D


	19. My Beloved Telepath

Erik wanted to do something special for Charles. After everything they’ve been through he believed it was about time he began making up for all the heartbreak, all the complications, all the difficulties, all the fuss. True, Erik’s own heart didn’t go unshattered in all this vortex that their love life had become but it was mostly Erik’s own insecurities that caused it so he felt primarily responsible for it. Charles had been more than forgiving, pledging Erik his love for a second time, trusting him again. Erik knew what a hard thing to do that was, he accepted it as the gift it was and wanted to cherish it.

One of the first things he wanted to do for Charles was to take him out on proper dates more often. Until now they never had the opportunity for such things because of their circumstances. Erik himself was so used to being isolated and keeping his personal life extremely private from the public that it didn’t bother him this much to not go outside with Charles. The thing was, Erik didn’t go outside at all unless it was work-related, so it wasn’t such a stretch for him not to go outside with the man he loved. Yet, Charles was not like that. Sneaking around and hiding in Erik’s quarters always used to make him tense and stressed out. Even when he assured _it was fine_ and _he understood_ deep down Erik knew Charles truly wished they could just go out like proper humans. However, having spent the last 8 years of his life as the President of the United States Erik hardly remembered what it was like to be a proper human. It was making him slightly more anxious than he’d like to admit but being true to himself Erik suppressed all those undesired and adverse feelings, concentrating on the matters at hand instead. He worked hard, wishing to improve the situation in his country and the quality of life of the mutant community while he still had the power to do so. Time did fly, after all, and Erik didn’t want to waste it. He used every moment to push whichever reforms he could for the limited time he had. He held meetings, speeding up the processes of making change and doing his best to achieve as much as possible before his time was up. The last six months of his mandate went by quicker than expected and he was now left with four.  

In the meanwhile Peter moved out. He was accepted in Charles’ school and was now living in Westchester. It was strange to say goodbye to his son and not see him every day. As if he’d gone to college earlier than Erik was prepared for. But it was the right choice for Peter, therefore, Erik had to ignore his own selfish reasons to keep him close. So far Peter was happy at the school and that made things more bearable for Erik.

Erik too had his own arrangements to make. He had to move out of the White House soon and start a new chapter in his life. It was too boring to think about it though. Erik would much rather work than be bothered with ordinary issues such as moving out and settling in a new place, figuring out what he should do next with his life. He had some vague ideas of what he wanted but nothing clear yet. He knew it was inevitable and he had to start dealing with it but he still just kept putting it off. If he had to be honest with himself, he was really stressed and anxious about that change. It made him feel disconcerted and he hated feeling disconcerted. So he did what he’d always done -- ignore the unpleasant feelings and concentrate either on the important stuff (such as his latest reforms and campaigns), or the pleasant stuff (such as his regular dates with Charles). Things that upset him (such as missing Peter or wondering about his future) were usually put aside as much as possible.

Nevertheless, there was no putting off what he was about to do now. He _didn’t want_ to put it off either. Oh, he was _terrified_ ! But he _definitely_ didn’t want to put it off. So he sucked in a deep breath, summoned all his courage and told himself to be brave because it was finally time to ask Charles out on a date… _outside_.

~*~

“Charles, you dork, must you always leave your mugs all over the place?” Raven groaned from the other room.

Charles chuckled to himself. They’ve had this conversation a million times. Charles, the ardent tea-lover that he was, would always leave half-full mugs of tea around the flat ‘to drink later’ as he would say. Raven, valuing her own space more than anything, hated this habit.

“It’s not like you're not just as messy as me.” Charles replied, the _perhaps even messier_ was left unsaid.

He was reclining on the couch, his laptop on his knees as he worked from home. Well, from Raven’s home, if he had to be exact. Raven barged into the living room, mug in one hand, the other on her hips.

“It’s different when I do it.” she said to him, tilting her head to the side. “It’s _my_ mess.”

“Oh! But how lovely that I have my tea here now!” Charles beamed, taking the mug from his sister and inhaling the scent of the still warm liquid. “Thanks for bringing it to me.”

Raven groaned again but Charles could feel her amusement seeping through from her mind. She was about to reply but the doorbell rang.

“I guess I have to take that too, don’t I?” she grumbled.

“It’s _your_ flat.” Charles shrugged, hiding his grin behind the mug. It was wicked the way they still loved to tease one another as if they were still kids.

Raven fake-punched him -- which hurt like an actual punch -- and went to check who had decided to bother them on a Saturday afternoon.  

When she opened the door the last person she expected to find at the doorstep was the Head of State.

“Hello. You must be Raven. Nice to finally meet you properly. I’m looking for Charles.”

Raven blinked at him. “Eh?”

“Charles Xavier.” Erik repeated, rather awkwardly. “Your… brother?”

“Yeah, I know who he is.” Raven nodded, slowly recovering from the sudden surprise.

“Good.” Erik nodded as well, instantly reverting back to work-mode. Work-mode was safe. He knew how to behave when he was in work-mode. “Can you ask him to come here? Or could you perhaps invite me in?”

“Oh! Yeah. Sure. You can come in.” Raven said and closed the door in his face.

“Charles! Charles!” she shout-whispered as she ran back to the living room. “Charles, your-- your _president_ is here!”

Charles jumped with a start, almost dropping his tea mug, and stared at his breathless sister. “My-- what!? Where?”

“Right here!” Raven gasped, looking behind herself and suddenly realizing. “Oh, shit. I shut the door in his face.”

“Raven….” Charles let out an exasperated sigh, putting the laptop and the mug aside.

“I shut the door in his face, Charles. I’m sorry. I panicked!” she looked at him apologetically.

“Why would you do that?” Charles rolled his eyes, getting up.

“I’m not dressed properly for a President!”

“You’re awfully concerned with your looks.” Charles said and headed to the door.

As he walked out of the room he distantly registered that he was dressed in his comfy but quite old clothes he liked to wear at home. Erik was going to see him like this. He swallowed. Perhaps at certain occasions he too became awfully concerned with his looks.

~*~

Erik frowned at the door. This was most peculiar. Of course, he had met Raven before but back then he did his best to hide his persona. Now, on the other hand, he was more than willing to be recognized by her. He knew Raven was very important to Charles so Erik wanted to make a good impression. Win her favour, so to speak. It definitely wouldn’t hurt to have the sister’s blessing! However, her reaction just now… Perhaps it was not such a great idea to show up at her door like that after all.

Just when he thought surprising Charles went terribly wrong and he’d better leave and call like a normal person would, the door reopened. Charles stood in front of him in all his glory. The glory being messy ruffled hair because of course he didn’t bother with it when he was at home, rumpled old clothes and a pair of blue socks with little dinosaurs on them. The last item was the most unexpected part of the ensemble and Erik was definitely going to enquire about it later. In short, Charles was distractingly adorable!

“Erik! How are you here?” Charles blurted out, eyes wide.  

“I discovered I had a second mutation that turns me into a teleport.”

“Seriously?”

“No.”

“Oh…” Charles chuckled at his own silliness and opened the door wider to allow Erik to enter. “I’m sorry about Raven. She freaked out.”

“Ah. Was that what it was? I assumed she was still mad at me.” Erik said, walking through the threshold.

“What? No, no. She’s-- she’s cool. She’s-- she doesn’t know about us actually.” Charles said. Even if she did suspect something, they haven’t exactly been too open about their relationship yet so Charles kept it under wraps. Peter and Logan were the only people to know.

Erik deflated. “Oh! Um... Should I leave then?”

“No, no. “Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s bicep. “It’s about time, I guess.”

Erik smiled warmly at him. “Yes, about time.”

They walked inside where there was absolutely no sign of Raven whatsoever.

“Huh. That’s strange.” Charles muttered, looking around. “Usually I can’t get rid of her.”

“I’ve met her once, by the way.” Erik said. “In your flat. She was packing your things.”

“I know. She… had her suspicions. And by suspicions I mean, she quickly realized it was you. But I guess the surprise to see you here now at her doorstep was…”

Erik stopped in one place, turning to face Charles, shifting from one foot to the other. He seemed…. nervous. “I didn't screw up again, did I?” he asked sheepishly.

“What? No, of course not! This is nothing. It’s nothing.” Charles reassured.

Erik felt a wave of comfort radiating from Charles’ mind right into his and that did the trick. Erik relaxed and smiled.

Charles gestured to him to sit on the couch. “But really why are you here? Did something happen?”

This whole thing was just getting ridiculous. Erik chuckled amused, no longer able to take it seriously. “You really think something bad has to happen for me to come at your door?”  

“Well, speaking from experience….” Charles said and then instantly regretted it. “Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that.”

Erik swallowed. “Yeah, well, you have a point. The last time we met like that it was not a very pleasant occasion.” he swallowed. Charles placed his hand on top of Erik’s to soothe him. “However,” Erik continued, determined to finally get to the point, “I’m here for a different reason. I’m here to-- to ask you out, actually.”

Charles tilted his head with a puzzled smile on his face. “Out where? Is Logan downstairs, ready to drive us to the White House?”

“Um, no. I mean, yes. Logan is downstairs but that’s because I need an escort at all times--” he felt stupid for saying it and shook his head, closing his eyes. “But that’s not-- shit. I mean.” Erik exhaled tiredly, looking Charles in the eyes. Darn it, asking your beloved out on a date turned out to be more tricky than he remembered. “I mean, out with me. _Outside_. In the open. With fresh air and the stars and… holding hands…”

Charles’ eyes went wide as realization dawned.

“I want to take you to the park and I-- I have this whole evening planned….” Erik stuttered slightly, glancing awkwardly at his shoes. He was beginning to feel anxious once more but when he looked at him again, Charles was smiling.

“Oh! That’s lovely! But, Erik, what if someone sees us?”

Erik noticed Charles was holding his breath, looking up at Erik with a mixture of excitement, anticipation and something else Erik couldn’t quite identify. He was probably not even doing it consciously.

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and pulled him closer. “I don’t care if they do. Let them.” he said, holding Charles’ gaze, his eyes intense and warm. His voice was low and passionate when he spoke. “I’m not hiding anymore, Charles. It’s about time. Wouldn’t you say?”

Charles let his breath out and melted into a smile. “It’s about time.”

Thus they went on their first date outside without any concerns of causing another scandal. True to his word, Erik had indeed prepared a lovely evening picnic for this special occasion in their personal history. They cuddled, talked and danced under the stars to the distant sounds of an old beloved tune.

~*~  

That was their first of many outings together. For their next date night Erik took Charles out to a fine restaurant. It was quite tender and intimate since Erik was secretly a hopeless romantic. Then there were more picnics, one time even with Peter at a weekend when he came to visit his dad in town. A few times they would sneak in quietly in the dark at the movies and giggle like a couple teenagers throughout the projection, then quickly sneak out again before the lights were on. That one was a little reckless, they both had to admit. Besides, it was pointless, they could easily watch a movie at home, on the comfortable couch where the pro was that they could have sex right after. Or often, not even waiting for the movie to end. The fact that the press sort of got used to the whole thing and learned their lesson not to pry into the president’s private life anymore, encouraged Charles as well. He decided to be bold and took Erik to an art exhibition he had been dying to see.

One could say that they were officially a couple in the eyes of the world at that point. This one article even jokingly called Charles _‘the Presidents consort’_ , after Erik appeared publicly with him on that exhibition. Erik didn’t mind one bit and that calmed Charles down about it too.  

Their little date night activities felt truly amazing. It was silly how excited Charles got about seemingly simple things. Being able to go out with Erik, be seen with him without worrying about some dire repercussions, dining out with him, going to the park, play chess in the open air. Being able to hold Erik’s hand in public. Silly little things that he had no idea he had desperately craved to do with Erik.

“Thank you.” Charles said softly, leaning onto Erik’s shoulder.

“For what?” Erik asked.

“Making the first step. Getting us out of the flat.”

Erik chuckled slightly. “Ah, that. I thought you might miss it more than I ever did.” he confessed.

Charles gave a nod and inhaled deeply the fresh evening air in the park. “You were right.”

Erik hesitated. “What-- what makes you the happiest? Of us not hiding anymore? What was it that you wanted to do most but couldn’t before?”

Charles pulled away slightly so that he could look Erik in the eyes. “This.” he said softly and intertwined their fingers together. “I missed this the most.”

“Hand holding.” Erik smiled tenderly. “I should’ve known.”

They remained snuggled on the soft blanket, holding each other’s hands and finally feeling peaceful.

~*~

The press didn’t bother them too much anymore. Charles was no longer surrounded by questioning journalists or ambushed by paparazzi. Whenever he was asked for interviews or any of the likes the questions weren’t about Erik anymore, instead slowly becoming more and more centered around Charles’ school rather than his relationship with the President. Charles didn’t want to jinx them but so far things were going quite well.

Of course, there was one topic Erik kept avoiding and that was the future.

He wanted to share it with Charles, that much was clear. Erik had repeatedly stated how much he loved Charles and how happy he was that they were together. Charles had no doubts that Erik wanted their relationship to be a long-term thing. However, other than that, Erik didn’t really bother painting a clearer picture of what he envisioned his life to be after his presidency was over. Time was flying fast and there was now almost a month left till the end so Charles found it quite strange that Erik would still avoid the topic.

He suspected it was nerves. _Which was natural_ , Charles thought, _change can be stressful for anyone, let alone if your last job was being the freaking President of the United States of America._ In any case, Charles was certain of one thing -- whatever Erik needed of him, Charles was determined to give. He was there for Erik and he wanted to make sure Erik knew it.  

“You work too much.” Charles observed one lazy evening when they were cuddling on in front of the TV.

“I want to make sure I’ve done everything I could while I still can.”

“You've done so much already.” Charles said, unable to hide that he was truly proud of Erik.

“True.” Erik smirked, pleased. “But there’s always more.”

“Erik, you’re our first Jewish mutant bisexual President. Just that is already an achievement on its own.” Charles teased.

Erik nudged him with his knee. “Shut up. I’ve done more than that.”

Charles grinned. “So modest.”

“Why should I be modest when it’s true? I’ve achieved most of the goals I set for myself when I assumed my post. I didn’t start a war, didn’t kill anyone, didn’t get killed.” Charles listened to him amused. “I’ve made most of the reforms I had planned and some I never suspected I’d want.” they shared a look, both of them knowing he meant the mixed marriage legislation. “My country is definitely much better off now than it was 8 years ago. I’ve done most of what I hoped for when I first started and that is truly exceptional.” Charles was smiling at him. “Naturally, things are not perfect,” Erik continued, “but we’re close. And it’s a never ending process after all. Goodness requires maintenance.”

Charles nodded. “I agree.”

“You agree with me. That is freaky.” Erik grinned, pressing a kiss to Charles’ forehead.

“You’ve done a lot. You’re definitely one of our most outstanding presidents.” Charles leaned in closer. “My personal favorite. Which coming from an Integrationist should mean a lot.”

Erik chuckled. “I think your brain is in your pants, Charles.”

Charles smirked. “Only when I’m around you, darling.”

Erik actually felt his cheeks heating up with a blush.

“You could be the next one, y’know.” he said, changing the subject in hope Charles wouldn’t notice how flushed he was.

“Next what?”

“President.” Erik winked with a grin.

“No. No. Definitely not! No. No.” Charles shook his head.

Erik laughed. “That’s a lot of no’s. Why on Earth not? You’d be good at it.”

“Perhaps.” Charles allowed.

“Better than me.” Erik teased.

“Well, naturally.” Charles nodded.

“And there are a lot of perks.” Erik continued listing.

Charles arched an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“You get to meet cute Integrationists who’d sweep you off your feet and change your life for the better forever.”

Charles bit his grin back and punched Erik’s shoulder playfully. They let the laughter die down and Charles used the short lull to address a rather more serious topic.

“Erik, where will you be living after you’re no longer president?”

Erik shifted and tensed, his discomfort becoming more than obvious.

“I own a flat.” he finally replied. “I’ll move back in there.”

Charles deflated slightly. “Ah. I understand.”

Erik hesitated for a moment. “We will still see each other, of course.” he said. “I don’t want to lose you. We’ll figure things out. My flat isn’t too far from Raven’s so it won’t be that big a difference...”

Charles shook his head quickly. “No, I wasn’t asking it like that, I--” There was faint flush on Charles’ cheeks. He seemed quite nervous and Erik was beginning to worry why. “Well, I was wondering actually….”

Erik sat up. “Yes?”

“I was considering the possibility of moving to live in Westchester.”

And there it was. Charles was finally out with it. He was moving to Westchester, to another part of the country just like Peter, living his own life and Erik just had to accept it. For what was there for him to say? Don’t go? Please, don’t leave me? Take me with you? He wasn’t sure if that was what Charles wanted. He couldn’t just turn into a problem for Charles.

“Ah.” Was all he could say.

“Yes.” Charles said, seemingly calmer now, as if he’s reached a decision. “And I was wondering if you’d like to perhaps come live in Westchester too?” Erik looked a little lost and surprised so Charles quickly added, “You could help me with the school. Start that Brotherhood of yours. Westchester is a good place for lots of things.”

That did not seem to make it much better. If anything, Erik looked grumpier now.

“You’re offering me a job?” he asked slowly.

Charles chuckled. “Not exactly what I had in mind… but…. If that’s what you want…? You could come live in the mansion.”

Erik furrowed his brows like he did when he was deep in thought. All the sudden he was serious and presidential. Charles was a little confused. Did he do something wrong?

“Are you sure?” Erik finally asked. “Are you sure that you want this?”

“It’s a big mansion, Erik. I’m pretty sure there’s space for you there, too.” Charles blurted out, irritated that things weren’t going as he had planned.

Erik deflated slightly and Charles realized he’d said the wrong thing.

“I just mean--”

“I don’t want to intrude on your hospitality, Charles.”

“But you wouldn’t be! It’s not an intrusion at all!” Charles gasped, suddenly terrified that Erik misunderstood him. “And Peter’s there too, so you’ll be closer to him….”

Somehow that statement did not change the rather cold look on Erik’s face. “I appreciate the offer, Charles, but I don’t want to come to Westchester solely for the sake of Westchester. Or even for Peter’s sake. Yes, I’d love to be closer to him but he shouldn’t have his father in his hair, getting in his way. And I don’t want to just be there to help you with the school or work.” his eyes met Charles’, his voice became more tender now as he reached up to cup Charles’ cheek. “If I were to move to Westchester, Charles, I’d wish it to be for… for very different reasons. More pleasant reasons.”

Charles swallowed, his breath hitching.

“I’d want to move there for _you_.” Erik finally said.

There was so much love radiating from him, Charles felt drunk with it. He was mesmerized by him. The man he loved. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“Come for my sake then!” Charles whispered. “Stay with me. Come live with me. In my room…. In _our_ room…. I want us to be together, Erik, _actually_ together.” He exhaled and smiled, hopeful. “I want us to be a family. I want to make you happy and I want to be there for the good and the bad. I want you by my side. That’s what I’ve wanted to ask you all along but I was too afraid you might say _no_ . And I want you to say _yes_ so badly!”

Erik brought their foreheads together, already nodding in agreement. Charles watched as his dear Erik’s face slowly but steadily brightened up until he was finally beaming at him.

“So eloquent!” he said. “Told you you’d make a great president.” Erik teased and leaned in to kiss his beloved telepath. 


	20. What More Could I Ask For?

“Is that a yes?” Charles’ eyes were wide and so blue when he looked at Erik, hopeful but also a little nervous. “Tell me it’s a yes. Is it a yes? Erik, don’t tease! Please! Was that a yes?” 

Charles resembled an overly-excited puppy. It was so adorable Erik couldn’t help but grin at him. Being a telepath Charles could easily take a peak in Erik’s mind and get all the answers he wanted but Erik knew too well that he’d never do that without a good reason. Still Erik couldn’t resist teasing Charles by pretending to take his time to consider the proposition to move in together. Charles seemed to be genuinely nervous about Erik’s decision. As if Erik could refuse him anything! It was amusing that despite everything Charles still felt insecure about these things, worried that Erik could possibly decline the offer. 

“Erik,  _ please _ !” Charles pleaded again. “Tell me already! Was that a yes?” 

Erik chuckled fondly, his hand reaching up to cup Charles’ cheek lovingly. “Of course, it’s a yes, Charles.” he finally replied. “I’m not insane!” 

Charles grinned at him and threw his arms around him. “I love you!” 

Erik felt a strange feeling inside him; it made him feel like the world was beautiful and everything was right. He felt at home. It took him a moment to realize that this feeling was pure happiness. 

“I love you too, Charles.” he said and they sunk onto the couch in each other’s arms. 

~*~ 

Erik wanted to be the one to tell Peter the news that he and Charles were moving in together. For that specific purpose he went to Westchester to take the young man out for lunch and prepare him.

“I like this place.” Erik said, putting his fork down. “I think it’s a nice place to live.” 

Peter shrugged. “It’s cool.” 

“Do you like it here?” He inquired. 

Peter nodded and narrowed his eyes at his father. “Yeah. I told you so repeatedly. Why do you keep asking so much all the sudden?” 

Erik chuckled. His son knew him so well. Nothing escaped his notice. 

“You’re right, there’s a reason for me to ask.” Erik said. The corners of his lips quirked up slightly. The mere thought of him and Charles taking the next step in their relationship was too exciting for him to remain stone-faced. “I’m thinking of moving in Westchester myself.” He announced. 

Erik expected a lot of different reactions from his son. From excitement to concern. What he was not prepared for was Peter gaping at him and exclaiming loudly, “Oh, hell, no!” 

A few people in the restaurant turned their heads in their direction. Erik didn’t even notice. His face fell, even though he did his best to hide his disappointment. 

“You don’t like the idea?” He asked, concerned. 

“I  _ hate  _ the idea. Dad.” Peter said with feeling. “You can’t do this!” 

Peter was more mindful to keep his voice down now so the rest of the customers slowly returned to their own food and conversations. 

Erik’s heart broke a little. He didn’t think his son would be this upset by the news. His mind began to desperately search for a solution, some way to convince Peter and make him see-- 

“Do you know why I came here, to Westchester?” Peter asked, interrupting Erik’s frantic thoughts. 

“You like the school. You-- you like Charles…” He said the last words softly, with such hope. Erik knew Peter liked Charles, he had encouraged their relationship so many times. So why was he behaving like this now? Erik was so confused. 

“That too. But I didn’t come here just for myself.” Peter said, leaning in and taking Erik’s hand in his. “I came here to set you free. To let you live your own life. I can’t allow you to continue this way, dad. You spent enough of your life working and looking after me. You need to look after yourself for a change. Live a little! There’s so much you could do and you’re just missing out. I want you to be happy, dad. I’m doing great here. I’m happy, I’ve got things under control, and I feel like I belong for once in my life. I’m fine on my own. So don’t move here just to be by my side. Don’t move here because you worry about me. Think of your own needs instead.” 

Oh. So  _ that  _ was the reason. Peter was concerned about Erik. The usual. Erik chuckled, his face brightening up. The lump in his throat was gone and he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

“I was actually going to move here for Charles,” he said, smirking. 

Peter blinked at him, pulling his hand away from Erik’s. “You what?” 

Erik felt much more relaxed now and it showed in his posture. “Charles and I decided it was time we took our relationship to the next level. We want to live together. So I was going to move in with him. If you don’t mind, of course.” 

After the initial surprise, Peter opted that screaming with joy was the best reaction to the news so that was exactly what he did. Naturally even more heads turned in their direction now so Erik gave them all a small apologetic smile before turning his attention back to his son. 

“Is that a positive or a negative reaction? I can’t tell.” Erik said nonchalantly. 

“You and Charles are moving in together!?” Peter grinned, eyes beaming with excitement. “This is amazing!” 

“So you don’t mind?”

“Mind!? Dad, I’m so happy for you! And for Charles!” He pulled his father into a tight hug, despite the table getting slightly in the way. “Finally! I was hoping for this!” 

Erik smiled, feeling so relieved that his son wasn’t against this. “You sure you’re okay with it?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be!? I’ve been wanting this for you, and for him, for so long.” Peter confessed. He wiped away a tear theatrically. “They grow up so fast!” 

Erik rolled his eyes. “Stop teasing.” 

“Hey, now that we’re gonna be neighbors, you have to know, I’m gonna tease you a lot.” Peter warned. 

They both laughed and continued with their meal less loudly, to the relief of everyone in the restaurant. Peter was truly happy and it filled Erik’s heart with joy. Things seemed to be going well for him and Charles. Nothing standing in their way for once. All they had to do now was to move Erik’s stuff to Charles’ Westchester mansion. Then they could start their new life together. 

~*~ 

Moving was more fun than Erik expected. Mostly because Charles was such a little bitch who complained about everything. 

“Those bags are too heavy. Will you lift them for me, please, Erik? And that too. Also that over there. And those. And we need to rearrange these.” 

The requests were piling up with impressive speed. Charles kept asking Erik to lift stuff with his powers and move things around as they settled in what used to be Charles’ room in the mansion. Erik complied, of course, wanting to be helpful. It took him half a day to realize that his beloved telepath was simply messing with him. Apparently Charles had a thing about Erik using his mutation. The little tease was taking advantage of the situation, using it as an opportunity to watch Erik in action. 

“That over there needs to be moved… here...” Charles continued, twirling around the room and showing Erik what should go where only to ask him to move it back to its original place again a moment after. 

It was getting ridiculous, especially now when Erik was onto Charles. He laughed full-heartedly. 

“Did you put metal in  _ everything _ so that I can lift up all those things?” he asked amused. 

“Erik, metal  _ is  _ everywhere. It’s hardly  _ my  _ fault.” Charles rolled his eyes. “But it’s really convenient, isn’t it? That metal also happens to be such a huge part of your mutation. Under your control.” Charles licked his lips and inhaled sharply before smiling at Erik. “I never thought of that. How useful.” 

“Yeah.  _ So  _ convenient.” Erik smirked. 

Charles frowned, sensing something was off. “What’s the matter?” he asked a little defensively. 

Erik’s smirk grew wider.

“What?” Charles demanded. 

Erik took a step closer to him and grinned. “I knew you were fascinated with mutations, Charles, but I don’t get how come you never get bored of ogling mine.” 

Charles blushed rapidly at that and Erik noticed. 

“I’m not  _ ogling _ ,” the now very flushed telepath muttered, getting even more flustered. 

Erik gave Charles a stern examining look. “Chaaarles?” 

The blush on Charles’ face became even more prominent. “I-- I sort of-- well, it sort of--” he stuttered. 

Erik tilted his head, determined to get to the bottom of this, to make Charles say it. “It sort of what, Charles?” he crossed his hands over his chest to look more intimidating but there was nothing but softness in his gaze. He was only teasing after all. Charles flustered was something to behold! 

Charles swallowed nervously, blushing even more if that was possible. “It turns me on, okay? You using your mutation… it’s hot.” 

Erik almost choked on air. He knew Charles enjoyed observing his mutation but he had no idea it was this intense. His chest suddenly filled with excitement and pride upon hearing the confession. Charles found Erik’s mutation sexy! It was affecting him so much he was practically red in the face. And apparently he was so desperate to watch Erik use his mutation that he was ready resolve to ridiculous schemes. As if Charles were some young inexperienced schoolboy, inventing silly excuses just to spend more time with his crush. It was tickling Erik’s ego and it also warmed his heart. Besides, as a bonus, Charles’ expression was priceless! The poor man was so embarrassed! Erik had to pull him out of his misery. 

“Well. In that case.” Erik smirked and lifted his hands theatrically. “Let’s get to work.” 

Erik used his mutation to rearrange almost everything in the room. He had to admit he was showing off now, giving Charles a show, aiming to impress and render him breathless with each move. And it was working! Charles bit his lower lip, hard, which made his mouth even more pink than it usually was. He was getting gradually more flustered. Slightly embarrassed at first but then slowly forgetting all that, Charles licked his lips absentmindedly and allowed himself to openly enjoy the show Erik was putting on for him. It made the whole process of moving much more enjoyable for the both of them. 

Erik could relate to that. Erik himself was the same with Charles’ mutation. He found it extremely attractive and exciting. Knowing that Charles felt the same only put them on equal footing. As they prepared their new living quarters together, Erik suddenly realized with certainty that they were made for each other. The more time they spent together, the more convinced Erik became. Charles was the man for him and Erik couldn't’ wish for more. 

~*~ 

When everything was more or less done, Charles and Erik relaxed in their new bedroom, on their new bed, enjoying a nice game of chess on Erik’s portable magnetic chess set. Erik chose it specifically so that he could use his mutation while playing and thus low-key seducing Charles with chess. Smooth. 

Charles gave Erik a playful look. “So now that you’re no longer president, what plans do you have, Mr. Lehnsherr?” 

Erik fixed his penetrative gaze on Charles and moved a chess piece with his mutation. “Is this off the record?” he asked nonchalantly. 

The corners of Charles’ mouth twisted up and he licked his lips before replying. “There’s nothing  _ off  _ here, Mr. Lehnsherr. Everything is very much _ on _ .”

Erik shrugged casually, pretending to have missed Charles’ little double entendre. “In that case I’m afraid I cannot discuss it,” he said. 

Charles arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Is it confidential?” He made his move too although hardly either of them followed the game at this point. 

“It’s top secret.” Erik reassured, the corners of his lips quirking up slightly. 

Their eyes met and Charles shifted a little, sliding closer to him. “I’m sure I can... convince you… somehow.” 

Erik gave him a thorough look. “You could try. I won’t stop you,” he said, moving just so to make it easier for Charles to start his convincing.  

Charles was smirking and leaning in, closing the small distance between them to brush their lips together when the door to their bedroom flung open and Peter bursted in.  

“Oh! Damn! Keep it in your pants!” The boy gasped, covering his eyes with his hands. 

Charles and Erik both jumped startled, pulling away from each other. Charles was frantically running his fingers through his hair to comb it and look more respectable while Erik cleared his throat and furrowed his brows. 

“Peter, this is  _ our bedroom _ . We  _ are  _ allowed to not ‘keep it in our pants’ here. This is where our pants get off.” he said and Charles blushed in embarrassment. 

“Well, yeah, but he’s a telepath. Isn’t he supposed to know when I’m on my way here?” Peter insisted. 

Erik glanced at Charles who was hanging his head in shame. “I got distracted…” he confessed and it only made him look even more adorable in Erik’s eyes. 

“Telepath or not, it’s simple manners. You don’t just burst into people’s bedrooms.” Erik reminded. “Next time knock, please.” 

Peter grinned. “I’ve learned my lesson, dad. Now can we talk?” 

“I’ll go wash my hands--” Charles excused himself, wishing to give them some privacy, but Peter stopped him. 

“I’d appreciate it if you stay here too, Charles,” the young man said. “You are family after all.” 

Charles melted into a grateful smile when he heard Peter say that. Having a real family with Erik and Peter meant the world to him. “Of course.” he said and sat back down on the bed. 

“Is there a problem?” Erik asked, worry creeping into his voice. 

“No.” Peter said. “It’s something else.” 

_ “Read his mind, Charles.”  _ Erik thought loudly so that Charles would pick it up. 

_ “Erik, he’s literally about to tell us.”  _ Charles sent back his mental reply.  _ “Be more patient.”  _

_ “I just wanna know if he’s in trouble or not.”  _ Erik persisted. 

_ “Well, your son just said you don’t have to worry. So let him speak.”  _

They suddenly realized Peter was giving them an unimpressed look. 

“What?” Erik frowned. 

“If you two are going to carry on your mental conversations while I’m waiting here…” 

“No! I’m sorry, Peter.” Charles assured. “It won’t happen again, I promise. Please continue?” 

“I just wanted to tell you, guys, that I’m very grateful for all you’ve done. Both of you. Dad, you’ve always been there for me, even when you were a mess yourself. You never forgot about me despite how much of a workaholic you are. You always loved me and supported. You make me I feel like you always have my back and that’s a great thing to know.” He turned to Charles next. “And Charles, you’re amazing. You really are. You make my dad happy. And you’re a good guy. I really like you and I’m glad you’re my mother now.” 

Charles and Erik blinked at him awkwardly. It was such an emotional speech up to this point. “Umm…” 

Peter grinned at them amused. “Just kidding! But you’re definitely a part of the family now. I would love to think of you as a second father to me. If that's alright.” 

“Oh, Peter! Of course, it’s alright! It’s more than alright!” Charles assured, pulling the boy into a warm hug. 

Peter hugged back and smiled warmly at him in return when Charles let him go. “Well, that's what I wanted to say to you, really,” he said. “Thanks and I wish you a lot of happiness in your life together. Oh! And before I go back to my dorm...” He went to the door and pulled out a shopping bag he had apparently placed on the floor there before entering the room. “This is for you two.” He said, offering the gift. 

Erik opened it. “It’s a bottle of whiskey,” he said. 

“A  _ very good _ bottle of whiskey.” Charles added. 

They both arched an eyebrow at Peter. 

“Peter, how did you get this? You’re not 21 yet.” Erik said. 

Peter gave them a charming grin. “Let’s ignore the details. Enjoy the whiskey!” He waved them goodbye and headed to the door. “I’ll remember to knock next time!” 

That said, Peter disappeared back to his dorm room. 

Charles and Erik shared a look and laughed. 

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” Erik said, amused. 

“He’s wonderful. You’ve raised a great kid, Erik.” Charles replied, cupping Erik’s cheek with his hand. 

Erik smiled. “Sometimes I feel we were both raising each other.” 

“Being a parent involves a lot of self-growth too.” 

Erik nodded in agreement. Then grinned at Charles with a wink. “Shall we?” He asked, holding up the bottle. 

“It’s a lovely housewarming gift. It’d be a shame to not try it at once.” Charles grinned back. 

“Oh! One second.” Erik waved his hand dramatically at the door and Charles heard it locking. 

“Oh, Erik!” He chuckled fondly. 

“Just in case.” Erik smirked. “Now. To our happy life together. May it be long and exceptional.” 

~*~ 

_ Some years later…  _

 

The White House!

Charles wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or this was really happening right now. He was the good kind of excited, invigorated even. It was time for the President’s speech and Charles couldn’t be happier that the President got a second term. 

“Professor Xavier? Professor Xavier, have you seen the President?” The young personal assistant, Scott, asked a little nervously. “It’s almost time for the speech…” 

“The President is ready, do not worry.” Charles smiled reassuringly. “This is a big day for all of us.” 

Scott nodded with a wide smile. “It is indeed!” 

Footsteps behind them made Charles turn around and beam at his husband. Erik was so distinguished in his elegant suit, with beautiful face and penetrating eyes, his hair greying at the temples. He was gorgeous. 

“Are you looking for me?” he asked, giving Charles a little peck on the cheek. 

“Hmm,” Charles smiled back at him. “Not really. Scott’s looking for the President. It’s almost time for her speech.” 

“She’s coming.” Erik told the assistant. “I just talked to her.” 

Scott nodded and hurried to check once again if everything was ready for the broadcast. 

Charles placed his hand on Erik’s chest, fixing his tie but also seizing an opportunity to feel closer to his man.  _ “Is she nervous?”  _ He asked mentally.

Erik thought about his answer before replying,  _ “She’s anxious. But it’s a good kind of anxious. She can’t wait to continue her good work. She has what it takes, too.”  _

_ “Oh, I know. She’s proved it countless times.” _ Charles smirked. “And she’s here.” 

They turned around to greet Ororo Munroe. She looked perfectly calm even though as a telepath Charles could tell she had dozen things on her mind. She had conviction as unwavering as her integrity. She had ideas and projects to take care of. She loved her country and she was ready to lead it to a brighter future, to develop what Erik started. 

“President,” Erik nodded respectfully with a smile. “It’s time for your speech.”

Ororo Munroe nodded back and smiled to them both, giving Erik’s hand a little squeeze. “It’s time for the future,” she winked, then took her place at the podium to make her speech as the President of the United States. 

_ “I can’t wait to get away from the after-party.”  _ Erik continued his mental conversation with his husband. 

_ “As her right-hand man, shouldn’t you be there to support your president?”  _ Charles teased. 

_ “She’s doing more than fine on her own. And I am an old man now.”  _

_ “Hardly!”  _ Charles suppressed a chuckle. 

_ “At my age all I want is to take you home and show you how much I love you.”  _

Charles glanced at Erik and noticed his husband had that predatory look in his eyes as if he was ready to ravish him. He felt his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat elevating. Such was the effect that look had on him. 

_ “Stop it, Erik. You’re making me blush and there are journalists all over the place.”  _ Charles scolded softly.  

_ “It’s true, though. I am a happy man. I have an amazing family, a loving husband, a job I’m so passionate about. My son’s doing great, our friends are good too. And now one of the most deserving people I know got a second mandate to lead this country. What more could I ask for?”  _

_ “Apparently, you’re asking to get out of the after-party.”  _ The corners of Charles’ lips quirked up into a little smirk. 

_ “I love you. Do you know that?” _ Erik grinned. 

Charles bit back his smile, cheeks flushing a little more.  _ “Oh, I have an inkling.”  _

Erik reached down for Charles’ hand, intertwining their fingers together as they listened to the Presidential speech. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of this story. Thank you so much to all the lovely people who read, kudos-ed and commented. And thank you for putting up with my slow updates :D I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Peace and serenity!


End file.
